Naughty Girl
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki during a mission to be used for their personal use.. Every time she's a "naughty" or "bad" girl she gets punished; and when she's good, she's rewarded and can eventually leave. But with how she's being treated by her new masters, will she want to be a good girl? Chapter 3 Revised!
1. Pein and Madara: Revised

**Naughty Girl**

**Summary:**_ Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki during a mission. Every time she's a "naughty" or "bad" girl, she get's punished; and the more she's good, she's rewarded. But with how she's being treated will she really want to be a good girl? Sakura/Akatsuki Lemons_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone, Amaya here! I just want to start off by saying I apologize for the really crappy chapters I wrote back in 2009. So what happened was that my first language was Japanese at the time so I didn't know any English! So, I typed everything in Hiragana and Katakana but for some reason, the translator I used wasn't very accurate. They left some words in romaji and spelled incorrectly, switched some words around and so on. So now I'm going to retype it and __**continue it**__!_

_**Author's Note Two:**__ Also, this story is set before Madara and took over Konoha and started the Shinobi World War, and before Itachi died. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori all died, but you'll see them in the story soon, don't worry._

_**Be Aware**__: I will be adding more of a plot line, change some chapters, and add new chapters._

_So without further ado, here's the newly typed: Naughty Girl_

_**UPDATED/EDITED: April 24, 2013**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Beginning: Pein and Madara**_

_Pain…_This word ran through the mind of young 21-year old Haruno Sakura, previously known as medic-nin apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. She had been captured by the merciless, albeit annoying group of criminals known as the Akatsuki while on a mission with Ino. They had been cornered by Hoshigaki Kisame and the bomb-loving terrorist Deidara. Unfortunately for her, Kisame had managed to suck out almost all of her chakra, leaving her to fight a battle (which she lost) with Deidara. When reinforcements, also known as the Zombie Brothers Hidan and Kakuzu arrived, Sakura was overtaken and found herself in a cell with their leader. She had no idea if Ino was still alive, also in Akatsuki's clutches, or safe back at Konoha.

So here, she sat chained to the stone wall of her cell while she went through interrogations with the plant-man-hybrid Zetsu, then a beating from Sasori (who was all too happy to do it) who handed her off to that sadistic Jashinist, Hidan for a torture-based interrogation in a disgustingly bloody room before being dragged back into the cell. He threw her into the dark chamber, tied her hands behind her back then tied her haitai-ate around her eyes to block off her sight.

He crouched down and smirked at her. "Heh, if you thought me or Sasori was bad, I hope Itachi has fun playing with you," He said whilst sadistically smirking and lifting her chin with his finger. She glared through her blindfold and spat in his face.

"Shut up," She fiercely snarled at him.

He wiped his face with the back of his pale hand and slapped her roughly, "You wench!"

"Hidan, out," A cool voice ordered through the darkness of the room. At the very sound of _his_ voice, Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. The atmosphere turned cold and eerie as the Uchiha walked towards the dirtied blossom and her assailant. Hidan wiped his face again as if worried about any excess germs with a harrumph.

"I hope you kill her, Itachi," Hidan muttered, walking out of the chambers. Sakura wasn't able to see anything the Uchiha was doing in the room, or where he was standing and it scared her.

"What…what do you want with me…?" She whispered in a raspy voice. Her throat was sore from her painful screaming and crying and from dehydration. She was so dizzy, so tired. All Sakura wanted to do was go home. "I have nothing concerning you men…"

"That is where you are wrong, Haruno-san," Itachi said. "We've had an eye on you for a while."

"Why…?"

"…I would much prefer that you do not force me to activate my Mangekyo. It would be quite bothersome to waste my chakra when you could be so compliant," Itachi muttered, straying away from her almost unheard question. "So if you would please just cooperate and answer these questions, I will not have to hurt you."

_**Whoa,**_ Inner Sakura snorted, appearing out of nowhere. She rarely ever appeared in Sakura's mind anymore, only if Sakura was in a really low or desperate state which was…almost never. _**Since when did he learn to speak?**_

_Shut up,_ Sakura mentally hissed, though she kind of agreed with her.

"Now, what is Konoha up to," Itachi asked.

Calmly, Sakura leant back against the cold stone walls in an attempt to appear unafraid as well as take her mind off the pain in her wrists. "I would never betray my village, Uchiha-san, unlike some people," She said curtly.

Unfazed, Itachi replied, "Just answer the question. If you do not I will have to use force." He paused, his pale fingers ghosting over her dirtied cheeks. The usually pale skin of her cheek was blue and brown from dirt and bruises with a faint line down the center from her tears. He continued, "I wouldn't want to hurt a young woman, especially once as beautiful as yourself."

She bit her lip, remaining silent. Itachi sighed and pushed her haitai-ate away from her eyes. She shut her emerald gems stubbornly. "Haruno-san, open," He ordered. She shook her head, even when he placed his mouth against hers. She knew it was a trick to get her to open, but she couldn't allow herself to follow along with his tactics. Noticing she didn't fall for it, he pushed further by biting on her lip and pressing his fingers over her exposed skin. He notice her eyelids flutter slightly, and did it again, only this time he roughly pressed his fingers against her tender bruises. This time her eyes fluttered open enough for him to pull her into his white, red and black world.

Her screams were heard throughout the whole base, as well as Hidan's sadistic laughter. After a few minutes, her screams died down into sobs and released her from his world. Sakura almost passed out and fell to the cold, hard ground. The brunette stood up straight and brushed off his cloak. His crimson eyes fell downcast, almost sad. "…I told you Haruno-san, if you had just given me the information and I wouldn't have had to hurt you." He picked her up, sighing as she lay limply in his arms. "Now you must be dealt with by Leader-sama and Madara-sama." He brought her through the corridors, ignoring the other members who roamed the halls with curious gazes or arrogant smirks. Sakura's head unknowingly fell against his chest and allowed her to listen to his heartbeat.

_What did I do to deserve this,_ Sakura wondered as she drifted off into the arms of darkness.

_**Naughty Girl**_

"Leader-sama, Madara-sama," Itachi called as he entered the room. An orange haired man with multiple piercings sat calmly at a large wooden desk while a taller man with messy black, spiked hair leant against said desk boredly and both stopped talking when they heard the younger Uchiha's call.

Madara gave a smirk, "Ah Itachi; how's our little girl?"

"She has refused to give in. She has yet to give up any piece of information."

"Really," Pein asked in a monotone voice laced with amusement.

Itachi nodded. "Hai, she had all her chakra taken away from Kisame when we confronted her in Kirigakure but she still managed a good fight with Deidara. But when Kakuzu and Hidan came along she was greatly overpowered. Although, she got a few good hits in on them."

Both leaders looked at each other; they both looked skeptical but amused all the same. "Really," Pein repeated, "And she went through interrogations with Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan and you, and still has yet to say anything?"

"She spit in Hidan's face."

Madara let out a dark laugh. "I like this child already. But Itachi, what did you do to have her scream that loud?"

Itachi blinked, somewhat uncomfortable about the fact he had forced Sakura into the Mangekyo. He didn't know why, though, as he'd sent many people into the cruel red and black world. "I merely used my Sharingan on her."

Madara tsk'ed, "You know you'll overuse those eyes of yours, Itachi…but you may go now. Leave the girl on the floor." Itachi set the girl on the floor neither gently or roughly, gave a quick bow and left the room as quickly as possible. Madara waved a hand, "Pein, get her healed up and set her aside. We shall wait until the Blossom awakens before we start our methods."

Pein ran a hand through his fiery orange hair stood from his chair, inwardly growling at the disrespect Madara showed towards him, and picked up the small woman. He brought her into the room that was hidden behind the bookshelf where he began healing her to the best of his capabilities. Once she was healed well enough, he laid her on the comforter and left the room

_**Naughty Girl**_

When Sakura woke up, it was near midnight of the next day. She was tied up again, drained of chakra and blindfolded, but felt no pain from her wounds.

"I see you are awake," A voice said, startling her. She couldn't feel any chakra around her because of her lack of chakra, so it really scared her to know someone had been watching her sleep. She didn't know if it was a threat, like the Akatsuki, or if she were lucky, a servant.

"W…who are you…?" She questioned carefully. She heard him move from the left side of the room.

"You need food and water; I cannot have you die of hunger or dehydration, girl," He said. The man left, only to return a little while later with the delicious aroma of food that sent her mouth watering. He sat on the bed in front of her and carefully balanced the glass of water on the tray that also held the bento of food he had fetched. He pulled off the lid of the plastic container and lifted the chopsticks to begin prodding around the meal. He picked up a piece of BBQ pork and dipped it into a tasty sauce he didn't remember the name of, and brought it to her lips.

She kept her lips tight.

"Open," He demanded. Her mouth was sealed shut. He brushed the food against her lips a few times, hoping she'd part her chapped lips but she stubbornly proved him otherwise. He sighed, frustrated. "I did not poison you; so open your mouth and eat."

She turned her head away, "I'd rather die!"

Another sigh, "Listen girl, don't push my patience. Just be a good girl; eat and tell us everything we want to know and you'll be free to go," He paused. "If you're a _bad_ girl, you'll just stay here longer."

"I'd. Rather. Die."

"Oh we won't let you die," He growled, "We'll let you live. The longer you're quiet, the more torture you'll go through; the more pain you'll feel and the longer you'll be away from your friends and family." A smirk graced his pierced face when he felt her tense ever so slightly.

"These are the rules," his hand went up her leg, making her freeze. "If you're a…_bad_ girl, you'll be punished." To emphasize his point, he curled his fingers and Sakura cried out in pain as a liquid-like fire oozed through her veins where his fingers were. It was an excruciating, smoldering pain that made her squirm beneath him. He then smirked at her pained expression. "If you were a good girl, however, we'll leave you alone and treat you like a good girl. Maybe we'll even do something you want."

He uncurled his fingers, ceasing the terrible pain that crawled over Sakura's leg. She quickly placed a hand over it in a nursing manner. The sadistic smirk on the Akatsuki leader stayed in place as he brought his hand to gently hold her face and bring it close to his. Her pained breaths fanned over his face and he imagined the fire in her eyes burning brightly, both creating a sensation of euphoria in the pierced man.

"Number two, one of the members here will be in charge of you. He will be the one to watch over you, capture you if you attempt to escape, choose what job you have to do, heal you if you are hurt and kill you if you prove to be too much of a nuisance."

Her blood ran cold by then. From what she remembered of the Akatsuki, all were cruel, heartless men. Hidan, for example, was a bloody sadist and masochist. Kisame _shredded_ his victims apart. Itachi fucked with your mind until you quite literally die of insanity. Deidara _blew people up_. Sasori turned people into puppets…and she would have to be _watched_ by one like a puppy? This was total bullshit!

Sensing the fire in her eyes brighten at his words, Pein tightened his grip on her jaws and tilted his head a bit to roam her facial features. He liked the fire, the defiance. It made him want to break it. But at the same time, he wanted to fan the flames and start a wildfire.

"Thirdly, you _will_ heal us. You _will_ serve us," He said coldly. His voice scared her because it was so cold and ascendant, as if he held little remorse for kidnapping her and even killing her. She knew he had to be, as he was the leader of Akatsuki. She knew he had bright orange hair and gray eyes with multiple rings, but she couldn't remember what his face looked like. Perhaps that was a good thing, as she really didn't _want_ to see him.

Pein, sensing her defiance once again high on the rise, picked up the chopsticks of food and brought it to her face. "Now, open your mouth Kunoichi."

She turned her head away stubbornly, breaking away from his hold. He ran a hand thorough his hair in exasperation. She was feisty, that's for sure. He was once again unsure if he liked that about her, or utterly despised it. His silvery eyes narrowed into a terrifying glare that she could feel enough to make her frown. He gripped her chin between his fingers tightly, forcing his fingers against the joints of her jaw in a painful manner.

"Listen here girl—"

"My name is _not_ 'girl'!" She snapped, "And you don't control me!"

Pein blinked, his hold loosening a bit, before he leaned forward once again. "…then what is your name?" He knew who she was. E_veryone _knew who the Hokage's apprentice was. He was the one who sent his men after her, after all. But he wanted to see where things would go from here. Seemingly absentmindedly, he began stroking her leg with his fingers, making her breath hitch in surprise and because it tickled slightly.

Confused to his sudden composure, she replied, "…Sakura."

His eyes glinted in amusement then. He could see a soft blush dusting over her cheeks, and seeing her tied up, blindfolded and blushing in his grasp made his chest flutter. He made her blush and managed to calm her down all in one question? He noticed the way her skin trembled beneath the pads of his fingers and how her breath seemed to hitch with each elliptical movement and briefly wondered if she enjoyed the attention.

"What was that," He asked teasingly. "What did you say your name was…?" He had moved closer then, close enough that her lips were beside his ear. He felt her breath against his neck, insulated by his high collar and it sent shivers down his spine, honestly. He liked how defenseless she was right now, laid out and ready for the taking. He liked her impishness, her odd pink hair and how she played off the fact that she did indeed enjoy the way his fingers ghosted over her pale skin. Experimentally, he let his fingers move beneath her skirt and rub the insides of her thighs.

Her blush was deep crimson now. But she couldn't let him see that. "M-my name is Sakura," She repeated, cursing herself for the tremble in her voice.

_**So much for showing no fear,**_a voice in her head mocked.

Pein let out a pleasured shiver hearing the way she tried to sound strong. It was rather…_stimulating_ that she so strongly tried to prove herself strong to him. She wanted him to know she wasn't someone to push around, and he liked it. Sakura gasped when he pulled her closer to him. She could feel something cold against her lips, but felt the outline of the shell of his ear.

_Piercings…?_

Pein smirked, "Sakura, huh?" His hand slid higher up the underside of her leg until the tips of his fingers brushed the bottom of her butt, over a large hole ripped into her black shorts. As his hand moved over her skin, he managed to hear the small, breathy moan she attempted to hold back. If he weren't in such close proximity, he wouldn't have ever known of the quiet noise she emitted. _So she's easily embarrassed…so shy to be touched…she's so strong and bold, yet inappropriate touches and gestures make her freeze up…is this a barrier of hers I've broken already?_

Pein smirked. He figured out what makes her freeze up.

Deciding to play along with the act he put up, he let out his own groan in her ear. "Are you hungry _Sakura_?"

She gave a hesitant nod, her brain seemingly unable to function. His smirk touched her warm cheek as he pulled away to reach for the food he had brought for her. Pein brought the food to her lips and let the rice brush against her lips as a sign for her to open. She shyly did so. He found he had no other issues with feeding her much to his amusement.

"All I have left is a strawberry," He informed her as he pressed the sweet fruit against her lips. She parted her pink lips as he slipped the juicy red fruit into her mouth. He felt her lips against his fingers as she bit down, noticing how soft they were now that she had some water against it. Soon after swallowing, her body swayed before tilting over onto the bed. Pein lifted the girl easily and brought her into his office where Madara sat.

"She should be asleep for a little while," The pierced man said as he began tying her body with dark blue nylon rope.

Madara nodded, "Have you gotten anywhere with the child?"

Pein smirked, a mischievous glint in his stunning eyes. "Much more than expected Madara."

The Uchiha arched a raven brow seeing the smirk on his underling's features. Pein _never_ smirked, yet here he was smirking as he tied the pink haired kunoichi up. "What are you talking about?"

The orange haired ninja looked down at his work; he had succeeded in tying her in fashion of _kinbaku-bi_ –the rope kept her legs spread slightly and knees bent, then traveled between the valley of her breasts, around her neck and finally tied her wrists tied behind her. She was in a rather provocative position on the ground in front of his desk. Seeing the provocative position, Madara's curiosity peaked even more. "What is the meaning of this Pein?"

Pein sat behind his desk (which Madara leaned on) and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. "She seems to react to physical touch. Sensual, physical touch I mean," Pein replied calmly. "Her tough exterior walls crack when faced with an erotica situation. With just a touch of her upper-thigh her face reddened and she became defensive about not using her name, and with a bit more pushing she quietly ate the meal I provided."

The Uchiha's crimson eyes shone with amusement. "Is that so…?" He eyed the girl asleep below him with a little smirk, "How interesting…"

**Naughty Girl**

Sakura woke up again sometime later. She tried moving, but found it was impossible with the ropes that bound her. She tensed, her heart stopping momentarily and her veins running cold. She felt the ropes wrapped around her body, felt the aftereffects of the sleeping powder that was carefully brushed onto the strawberry she ingested.

_**You were stupid enough to think there wouldn't be **_**something**_** poisoned.**_

_Will you shut up? I need to find a way to cut these ropes._

_**Ooh, maybe we'll get a little "punishment".**_

_You're so not helping!_

"Well it would appear you've finally woken up, Girl." Said girl jumped and frantically looked around, momentarily forgetting that she was blindfolded by her own haitai-ate. A dark chuckle met her ears as well as footsteps; then a hand tangled its self into the base of her hair and pulled slightly so she was forced to tilt her head upwards. She winced.

"Who…who are you?"

He chuckled once again. "I'm not your sweet little Pein-kun," He said mockingly. "And I'm not Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun…who do you think I am, little girl?"

Sakura glared behind her blindfold. "I don't know, that's why I asked," She snapped. The grip on her hair tightened and her head jerked backwards against the floor. Tears pricked her eyes by then, much to her distaste, and they dripped down her cheeks.

"What's this? A kunoichi _crying_," Madara asked, eyes lighting with dark humor, "How pathetic." He released his hold on her hair whilst shoving her head a bit so it hit the ground. "Now, child, you're going to tell me what I want. And you're going to do it now."

Sakura let out a dry laugh in amusement. "Ha! Like I'd ever betray my village! You might as well kill me now because I'll _never_ say anything!" A few seconds later, she felt the cold metal of a kunai biting into her neck

_**Smooth,**_ Inner Sakura sighed.

"You're being quite a _naughty_ girl," Madara growled lowly above her. The kunai bit deeper into her skin and she felt the warm crimson liquid known as blood drip down her neck from the thin red line the weapon created. She hid her fear and pushed against the blade challengingly. Madara's eyes glinted in amusement, "Hmm…maybe you _like_ being a naughty girl? What do you think Pein?"

Pein, who had been watching the scene from behind his desk replied, "It would seem so." He rose from his seat and moved to the girl who feigned bravery. He moved behind her, sitting her upright with his body pressed against her back and hand pulling her head upwards to fully expose her neck to the kunai at her throat. Pein pressed his face against her neck; his tongue darted out and licked at the tiny droplets of blood that contrasted against her milky skin. Then he bit down on the tender flesh. He heard her let out a surprised breath of air. "What do you suppose we do about this Madara-sama?"

Madara lowered the kunai, dragging it against her flimsy clothing until it was against her thighs. "I don't know. Maybe you should pick, _girl._"

The two men suddenly felt her chakra spike and could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. "My _name_ is _not_ _**GIRL**_."

Pein and Madara shared a glance. Pein's ringed eyes clearly said "I told you so" while Madara's were impressed. He had purposely chosen to call her 'girl', just to see how she'd react. Pein had told him she'd react this way, but he wanted to see for himself.

"My apologies_ Sakura_," Madara said in mock apology. "Not that it matters, anyway. So be a good little kunoichi and tell us what we want to know."

Sakura spat in his face.

Thoroughly pissed off, Madara wiped his face of her saliva and grabbed a handful of her scant clothing and pulled her towards him. "You're really beginning to test my patience."

"And so far I'm passing."

Madara stared at her as if she grew a second head. Then surprisingly, he laughed. "You are a very interesting girl, Sakura. I like you." He grew closer, close enough for her to feel his breath against her nose. Then the kunai returned to her thigh. She tensed straighter than a board. "Unfortunately, not that much." He forced the blade into her flesh, relishing in the hiss she let out. She attempted to move away from him, only to be backed into Pein's chest and arms. He held her tight and dipped his head over her shoulder so his hair tickled her neck.

"Now this is not necessary," The pierced man muttered. "Is it, _Sakura_?"

She was positively still in his arms. She didn't move a single muscle and just sat there. Madara noticed this quickly and took the opportunity to ask her, "Will you be cooperative?"

"…I really wouldn't want to spit on you again."

The Uchiha's eyes hardened at her lack of cooperation and he moved to hit her when Pein caught his gaze. The look on Pein's face told him to restrain himself, and although he hated taking order from someone below him, he allowed it and lowered his palm. Pein took over the situation then, wrapping his other arm around her bound body to rest on her thigh where the kunai struck. He sent in his chakra in an attempt to ease it rather than heal it before trailing it up towards her skirt.

"Mou, what's wrong Sakura," Pein purred into her ear. "You were such a good little girl earlier. What happened?"

Sakura glared behind her blindfold. "I'm not a toy for you."

"Indeed you aren't. You much too difficult for me, so I think a _puppet master_ would be best to play with you." The cold way he said it made Sakura let out a strangled breath. His tone was so cold and mocking; she knew he was telling her something other than that she was difficult. He was warning her, telling her just _who_ would be the one to "take care" of her here.

The pinkette growled, "I killed him."

"Or did you?" Pein's fingers reached the buckles to her pink medic apron which he unclasped. "Now, stop being such a naughty girl, Sakura." He nipped her neck. Madara noticed the way Sakura seemed to tense. This time, the stilling of her body was different than when he made her do it. Pein's hands slid around her sides repeatedly in a teasing manner before he pulled her lower body against his roughly. "I'm going to ask you again," He poised the kunai that was previously in Madara's hands between her legs with the rounded handle end against her semi-exposed thigh. "And you better give us the correct answer."

She said nothing, and Pein took it as a cue to continue. "Now I'm going to ask you a question, and you _better_ answer."

Again, silence.

"Is Konoha planning a war against Amegakure," He murmured into her ear whilst dragging the sharp end against her leg gently. Her lips continued to sit in a thin line despite his coaching so he took it a step further by digging the sharp end against her tight black shorts, cutting open the fabric. Once it was high enough, he used the blunt end to slide up her leg and eventually her torn shorts. "I won't repeat myself."

Sakura bit on her lip when the cold metal began hitching higher and higher until it reached the join where her leg met a rather intimate part of her body. He pulled on the weapon so it stretched her shorts enough for the seams to begin tearing before she let out a tiny nod. He noticed so he stopped pulling the weapon and placed a kiss against the nape of her neck.

"Mmm," He purred hotly, "Good girl."

Madara chuckled, catching on to Pein's methods and let his fingers follow the path of the weapon which held her shorts open enough for his fingers to slip under. "Mmm _very_ good girl," He purred as well. Sakura's cheeks burned in embarrassment as his fingers reached the edge of her thin panties.

"S-stop," She stuttered.

The Uchiha glanced up at her briefly before looking at Pein. The pierced man nodded and pulled the weapon (and her shorts) farther away from her skin so Madara could slip his hand farther up. He was able to press his fingers against her panties now. He smirked and tsk'ed. "Now why would I do that? It seems like you like it."

Sakura was panicking in her mind. She had a deathly fear of sexual contact. She hated to admit it, but it was true. She never allowed anyone to touch her in such an intimate way before in her life. After Sasuke ran off and made it clear he wouldn't be returning, she realized that the life of a shinobi did not include love so she gave up on that. And she thought that engaging in sex often imitated those romantic feelings and she didn't _want_ to feel the way she did when Sasuke shattered her heart. Because of this, she _refused_ to be touched like that. She was _terrified_ of it.

_**But you can't deny that it feels good.**_

That's another thing Sakura hated to admit. A part of herself was right; it did feel good. But in a sick, twisted way. She never thought she'd be fall for, nonetheless be into the "Captive-Hostage" sex thing. But she couldn't help it. Blame her damned hormones and lack of sex. Ino always said sex was a powerful thing, but she didn't know _this_ powerful.

Madara licked his lips in anticipation. This was turning out more interesting than he ever anticipated. Pein's relayed observations were _nothing_ in comparison to the reaction he was evoking from the frightened young woman before him. It was marvelous.

"When Sakura," Pein growled into her ear as he removed his bulky Akatsuki cloak. He was now only in a black fishnet shirt and black shinobi issued pants. He pulled her legs farther apart to give Madara access to her lower areas. He knew she was panicking, he could hear her heartbeat like a hummingbird thanks to the jutsu he used on her earlier.

He _loved_ it.

When Sakura bit out a "fuck you", Madara pushed her panties aside and pressed his fingers against her hot core. Sakura squealed and jumped up in shock. Pein groaned hotly, "Don't do that, Sakura." She gasped when he pressed himself into her back as she could feel something hard against her back. She began to cry then, asking herself why this happened to her. "Tell us when."

"I don't know," She finally snapped with teary eyes. "I really don't! Just please stop!"

Her back arched when she suddenly felt a pair of fingers slide into her womanhood. Madara just looked up at her with obviously feigned innocence paired with a smirk, "Woops. My fingers slipped; it's awfully slippery down here."

"Y-you're sick," Sakura cried out. Madara ignored her and instead pulled his fingers out to reveal them glistening in a clear, somewhat pinkish fluid.

"Well, would you look at that," He teased as he spread his fingers. He watched as her fluids slowly spilled over and bridged between his fingers. "It looks like someone is a little excited, right Pein?" Pein growled in Sakura's ear, and she felt the vibrations in his chest.

"Yes it does," He growled.

Madara watched the act Pein put up. The orange haired man wasn't usually so perverse or sexually excited (at least, to his knowledge) so it was rather entertaining to see him act this way. Pein was playing the part of a sex-deprived captor lusting after his captive very well. Actually, it may not even be an act. It was very plausible that Pein really did want the girl against him. Just the thought of the pretty girl before him in such a situation (not that he was imagining anything) made his own manhood twitch in anticipation. Perhaps the girl wasn't so useless after all?

He glanced at his fingers, then smirked impishly as he brought them to her lips. "Why not have a little taste, hmm?"

Realizing she had no way out of this, Sakura reluctantly allowed his finger to slip past her lips, though with her fluids slickening his digits, it wasn't very difficult to get them past. She hesitantly allowed her tongue flick against his finger, tasting a strange sweet and semi-sour substance when she identified as herself. It sickened her that she had allowed him to do that, but at the same time she wondered what it felt like to have sex. Ino always described it as amazing and fun and hot, and yet Sakura was able to feel euphoric with just his fingers and the way they teased her.

A deep voice rumbled in her ear, "How's it taste?"

Blushing madly, Sakura removed her lips from Madara's fingers and tilted her head in Pein's direction, "E-excuse me…?"

The pierced man brushed his face against her neck, his metal piercings lightly scratching her skin. "Your cum," He finally whispered hotly into her ear. "How does it taste? Or do you need another taste?" As if cued, Madara slipped his fingers back inside her shorts and womanhood earning a gasp from the defeated pinkette. Instead of sliding out, however, he began thrusting his fingers in and out. Her breath definitely hitched.

She moaned and arched into Pein and attempted to squeeze her knees. Pein wouldn't have any of that, though, and turned her head so he could capture her lips in a kiss. "I'll just have to figure it out on my own," He said in between the kiss. His hand moved up to her clothed breast so he could firmly grasp them. Her moan echoed throughout the room and made both men harden. After a minute or so, Pein pulled away for air and asked her why she tasted like blood.

Then, she looked off towards the right as it they wouldn't be able to look at her, her lips turned to a frown. "Hidan used a kunai on me."

Madara's brows shot up, "Here?" Sakura nodded. The Uchiha tsk'ed again, "Now that won't do. Poor Sakura-chan."

Pein dragged his tongue down her neck, "Don't worry, we won't do anything like _that_."

Sakura didn't know whether to moan or cry. She was torn between her phobia and her pleasure. She felt like she was traitorous, like she was betraying Konoha, but she never actually _said_ anything detrimental to her village now had she? She just happened to nod her head after he asked a question. Now was that treason?

No.

_**You know you want to.**_

Pein's lips were on hers once again and the kunai in his hand sliced at one of the ropes at her legs, giving her freedom down there. She kept her legs spread for the Uchiha who then proceeded in pulling her skirt and shorts off. She moved to kick him away, but he managed to catch her ankle and force them down and position himself in a way she couldn't kick him. "Now that wasn't nice."

Pein bit down on her lip gently, "I thought you were being a good girl, Sakura."

Her body began trembling. Whether it was out of anger, embarrassment, pleasure or sadness she wasn't sure. But her body ached and yearned for more of their touches even if her mind didn't. So she was caught in quite the predicament: does she listen to her heart or her mind?

She felt the ropes around her upper body fall leaving only her blindfold and her joined wrists. Soon, the zipper of her shirt was being pulled down by Madara and a hand was pulling down one side of her bra to expose her breast. When she opened her mouth to protest, she ended up gasping because Madara captured her milky globe in his mouth. His tongue flicked over her peaking bud and his lips clasped firmly over them as he gave a rough suckle. His fingers also moved inside her at a faster pace.

She moaned, once again arching into her other captor's embrace. Pein sucked in a breath when he felt her bound hands brush against his pant-clad erection. Sensing the excitement off the men, Sakura shyly, hesitantly felt for Pein's manhood again and carefully squeezed him through his pants. Pein pulled the other side of her bra down then and began needing her flesh firmly.

"You're such a good girl," He moaned into her ear. "I'm sure a medic with your _expertise_ will have no problem with me." He reached down with one hand to pull his member out and over the waistband of his pants then guided her hands to him.

Sakura blushed madly when she felt the warm, pulsating penis in her hands. She felt a warm, slippery substance on her palm when it brushed over the tip and she assumed he was wet with anticipation.

Not being one to be outdone, Madara also unfastened his cloak and put his hand down his pants to pleasure himself. "Do you like what we're doing to you," He asked coyly. Hesitantly, Sakura nodded once. He pulled his hardened length out of his pants to reveal just how large he was. In Sakura's medical career, she came across the male anatomy often. But it still made her nervous, even if she couldn't see Madara right now. His lips met hers, "Do you want this?"

Pein sucked on the skin of her neck, "Do you want us, Sakura?"

_**Yes you do.**_

Madara repositioned himself and Sakura so his erection brushed against her panty-clad wetness despite Pein's look of annoyance. He rubbed himself against her, shivering when the fluids she spilled on his hand smeared on himself. Sakura cried out when Pein pushed her upper body against Madara so he could slip his fingers into her. The Uchiha pulled her in for another kiss, one that she returned full-heartedly. "Do you want us?" He repeated in between their passionate kiss.

She whimpered a 'no' despite her body telling otherwise. Pein responded by biting into her flesh roughly, ripping a scream from her throat. "It's not good to lie."

"I-I'm sorry…" She squeaked.

Madara growled and gripped her chin tightly, "Address your masters properly, Sakura." She flinched, her mind screaming at her to go back to arguing with him, telling her to tell him to fuck himself, but she couldn't make herself do it. She was too scared. Well, that and she actually really liked the sensations they gave her. But there was no way in _Hell_ she'd ever address them as her masters.

_What the hell am I doing?! This isn't me!_

_I need to fight back!_

_I'm not a toy or a slave!_

_I'm a fucking woman!_

The fire returned to her blindfolded eyes, and she bit out a brave "No!" much to their surprise. Madara slapped her roughly across the face. "Do you not remember we can kill you? Pein and I have no problems raping you and killing you."

Pein agreed by placing the kunai against her throat and pulling her hair. Tears pricked at her eyes and she kicked at Madara again. He easily caught it again and held her down. "I'll let that slide only because I'm so damn nice," He snarled, "Now, are you going to apologize to your masters?" As he did this, Pein resumed fingering her, quickly making her state of mind difficult to think properly.

_**Ha, look at you trying to play hero. We all know you're lying to yourself.**_

_**You want them.**_

_**Stop lying and just accept the truth.**_

Surprising both men, Sakura let out a "yes" when Pein had given her an orgasm. Biting back the embarrassment and sucking in her pride, she clarified, "I-I…apologize…danna."

The two men shared a smirk then began stripping off their clothes. Eventually, Pein untied Sakura's hands. He pushed her down onto her hands and knees, "Good girl; that's how you'll address your masters for now on, understand?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

He pulled her underwear down, pausing as Sakura helped removed them from around her knees and boots (which they chose to leave on). He let his hands slide over her butt before spreading her neither lips. Madara then slipped off her blindfold and threw it off to the side. "Get a good look at your masters, dear," He growled sexually.

And that she did.

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal jade jewels that were innocent, and soft, yet brimming with lust and a trace of fear. Her eyes took in everything they had to give. The man in front of her was plain gorgeous with finely defined facial features and a nice body. His raven hair was long and spiked messily while his skin was perfectly pale, reminding her much of Sasuke's; his eyes were dark—darker than the youngest Uchiha, taking a more similar appearance to Itachi's onyx orbs. They seemed a bit more cruel and evil, however, in comparison to the Uchiha brothers and it scared her a bit.

Sakura then turned her head to see the other gorgeous man behind her. His fiery orange hair was spiked and hung over his forehead in a messy manner with some strands falling into his extraordinary grayish-purple Rinnegan eyes that resembled ripples in a puddle. He was pale—not as pale as Madara—but slightly tanned. His masculine face had numerous piercings: three bars through his nose, a set of fanged snakebites, seven piercings on the shell of each ear, and one additional bar going through each ear as well. He had a body carved by a God.

Her eyes scan over Madara's entire body. Everything from his abyss-like eyes, the smirk playing at his lips, his hard abs, then last, his member. She was a bit scared seeing it. Sure, she's seen it before, but never has she seen one quite as large as his. She was sure Pein was about the same size, too. Her mouth opened to speak, but decided against it and closed her mouth while the two men prepared themselves with greedy strokes of their erected manhoods.

Both men were curious to see any sign of her backing out, but they found none. Instead they found a pair of large sea-foam green eyes that revealed she did, indeed, want them.

Perfect.

Madara gave Pein a look that clearly said he'd be the one to be behind Sakura, so Pein begrudgingly complied with the silent request and pulled Sakura on top of him while Madara pushed himself into her wet core. She cried out and rested her body against Pein's while Madara began thrusting into her. Pein just waited by kissing Sakura while pleasuring himself. Madara took his time, loving the way she felt around him. But there was only one problem.

Madara's was an ass man.

So once he was sure he was wet enough he pulled out with a grunt. Pein positioned himself beneath her, smirking with his black-painted fingernails digging into her hips. "Ready?" Pein whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell. Sakura gripped Pein's shoulders as confirmation and allowed him to push her down onto him. Pein groaned softly as he entered her. She was incredibly wet, amazingly hot, and jaw-dropingly tight—everything a man wanted when with a woman. Though he wasn't surprised; she was a virgin before he had her (not counting Hidan's kunai torture). Sakura gasped in slight pain and pleasure as she tightened her grip on his shoulders; he was large, yes, but more importantly: he was thick.

She felt him, every bit of him, and it drove her wild.

"Oh Kami," She cried out. Pein pulled her body tightly against his.

That's not the hard part," He mumbled, making her eyes take on a curious glint. Madara took her hips in his hands and pressed his penis against her rear. "Whatever you do, _don't_ scream."

Madara pushed his cock against her, his face twisting in pleasure when he managed pushing the very tip of his penis into her. Sakura, on the other hand was beginning to cry. Her mouth opened in preparation of a scream but Pein quickly covered her mouth with his own in an attempt to keep her quiet. A few cries escaped her and she begged for Madara to stop but he didn't show any signs of stopping.

Instead, the raven haired Uchiha moaned loudly and pushed farther into the kunoichi's tight hole. It was heaven to him. He dug his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises, and he could feel her squirming beneath him. It was marvelous.

Madara let out a groan of pleasure as he pulled his hips back. In return, Sakura cried out and dug her nails into the floorboards. Her tears dripped down onto Pein's face before dripping onto the dark floorboards beneath them. Pein's arms tightened around her lower back and his other hand pushed her upper body flush against his so he and Madara could get a better angle, though he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl above him. He knew Madara wouldn't go easy on her—he was ruthless. So he took it upon himself to give her the pleasure she so desired.

While Madara began his medium pace, Pein moved slower and pulled her face against his neck so she'd quiet down. Eventually she did, and only let out pained gasps every now and then. Noticing her state of lessened pain, both men moved faster.

The pinkette felt a strange sensation as she danced over the line between pain and pleasure. She hadn't felt such a severe physical pain before, nor had she felt such immense pleasure. In a way, she liked it. Madara's movements were harsh and sporadic, much like she expected an Uchiha to be whereas Pein was more concise and rhythmic. The pain from the Uchiha was beginning to dull and though the act its self didn't pleasure her, the _thought_ of partaking in such a taboo act did. The thought of a man being so hell-bent on screwing her _because_ of her made her body tingle deliciously. And although she usually flinched away from sexual contact, she couldn't help but accept it.

_Just this once,_ she told herself.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and breathless grunts reverberated throughout the steamy room. Pein let out a grunt when he felt Sakura's lips against the base of his neck and let his head move back a bit to see if she'd continue kissing his pale skin, which she did. Feeling more confident about her situation, she trailed her lips up and down his neck, sometimes sucking or biting on his soft skin. Apparently he liked it because his grip tightened again and he gave her a thrust that was irregular compared to his previously set pace.

Sakura moaned loudly when that erratic thrust of his hips succeeded in hitting a sensitive spot inside her. Her hands moved closer towards her body until they reached Pein's shoulders. Now she was gripping his muscled shoulders tightly as her body was forced across his torso with each powerful thrust of Madara's hips. She lifted her head to meet Pein's eyes; when he noticed he gave an inquisitive look until she leaned down and pressed her lips against his Adam's apple, a very sensitive spot on Pein's body. Surprised at her discovery, the orange haired man groaned and gave another irregular thrust upwards.

Madara watched the interaction carefully; it seemed the blossom has had a change in heart. He slowed his thrusts a bit as he felt his release nearing. He didn't want to move too quickly or he'd finish suddenly. But he rather liked seeing Sakura attempt to pleasure Pein with her unsure kisses and hearing her blissful moans.

Madara leaned down so he was closer to her and tugged her hair so she was forced away from Pein's neck and now had her ear against his cheek. "You're such a good girl," He growled lowly.

He released her hair so he could concentrate on the feeling of his member entering and exiting her tightness. Pein did the same, except he pulled her head down in a rough yet passionate kiss. She felt her release coming; she felt the heavenly liquid fire burning within her belly. She pulled away from Pein's pierced lips and screwed her eyes shut as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body arched upwards and her lips parted as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. Her muscles tightened and clenched repeatedly. Quickly Madara pulled out of her and wrapped his fingers around the head of his manhood to push his foreskin to catch his fluids as they began to spill while Pein let out a string of strangled moans as his seed filled her. He gave one extra push of his hips before stilling completely beneath her.

Madara reached for something on the desk—a wet cloth—and used it to wipe his member, but did not remove his other hand from the head which still held his cum. He stood up and walked towards the heavily breathing pinkette and tilted her head up. He tapped the fingers of his free hand against her cheek, telling her to open. Her eyes met his Sharingan ones and held contact as she did so, even as he pushed the tip of his softening member into her mouth to clean him of his seed. She forced herself to lick the bitter substance from his body and inevitably swallow, ignoring the tears that collected from the astringent taste.

As he pulled out, he patted her head while Pein laid there with her. "Yes, definitely a good girl."

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of the first, revised chapter. How is it? Is it better than the old one? I've been tutored in English, so now I can type some things without the use of a Japanese-to-English translator, so hopefully it's better and has fewer mistakes.

I'm hoping to re-type up chapter two sometime next week.

So, please review! If you've already reviewed for this chapter and would like to make me happy by telling me what you thought of it, please leave me an anonymous review!

Thank you!


	2. Master Sasori: Revised

**Naughty Girl**

**Summary:**_ Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki during a mission. Every time she's a "naughty" or "bad" girl, she get's punished; and the more she's good, she's rewarded. But with how she's being treated will she really want to be a good girl? Sakura/Akatsuki Lemons_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone, Amaya here! I just want to start off by saying I apologize for the really crappy chapters I wrote back in 2009. So what happened was that my first language was Japanese at the time so I didn't know any English! So, I typed everything in Hiragana and Katakana but for some reason, the translator I used wasn't very accurate. They left some words in romaji and spelled incorrectly, switched some words around and so on. So now I'm going to retype it and __**continue it**__!_

_**Be Aware**__: I will be adding more of a plot line, change some chapters, and add new chapters._

_So without further ado, here's the newly typed: Naughty Girl_

_**UPDATED/EDITED: June 7, 2013**_

_**Chapter Two: Master Sasori**_

_**Hey, wake up.**_

Slowly, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. The sun was blocked out by the thick, silvery clouds, shrouding the room in a dull gray light. She sat up, yawning and stretching her muscles when she realized she was in a different room now, much to her surprise.

_Why aren't I in a cell?_

She was now in a medium sized room with a small, single bed, a bedside table where a paper lantern sat, a dresser and wardrobe, and a full length mirror beside it. There was also another door which she assumed led to a bathroom. The room was rather plain, and seemed generic. Realizing she was naked, she pulled the bed sheets up to cover her naked body.

"So you've finally decided to wake up."

She whirled around and looked towards the door to the hallway. Her emerald eyes went incredibly wide and her heart dropped into her chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her blood run cold.

"It's about time. You know how much I hate waiting."

Sasori had the same, bored expression on his face as he leaned against the now-opened door. He wore a regular, black shirt with fishnet quarter-sleeves and black pants with the typical Akatsuki spats around his shins and ankles, along with a white sash around his hips. He wore no cloak or headband, she noticed. _And he's human…_

Many things ran through her head at the moment. So many questions flitted around her brain, and all the things she could've said made themselves known. During her torture session with said man, she had wanted to say so many things to him, but was too scared to say a single one. So she decided now was the best time to speak her mind. Alas, she uttered the only logical thing she could come up with, "I thought I killed you."

Sasori gave a smirk and walked towards her, as if he was expecting her to say that. Then again, he probably did. She _did_ say one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Well my dear, you didn't. I suffered a rather…threatening injury because of you," He drawled monotonously, stopping before her bed. He smirked at the way she backed away from him, stuck in the corner like a rodent in the presence of a cat. "You and Granny Chiyo failed to recognize the fourth and final scroll I carried that day. Inside were instructions to reanimating me. I have reverted to my twenty-five year old self, the same age as when I had reverted myself into a puppet."

Her eyes glew with a burning fire that had Sasori nearly shivering in anticipation. "You should've stayed dead."

Sasori tightly grabbed her face with his right hand and pulled her so they were nose to nose. His chocolate eyes had narrowed into a glare and his usually calm expression had contorted into one of annoyance. She remembered seeing that look when their faithful battle, when the battle had dragged on longer than Sasori had planned. As much as she wanted to flinch away, she mustered up the most ferocious look she could manage and met his glare with her own defiant gaze.

"You're lucky I don't turn you into a puppet. You'd be quite a piece, you know, especially with how you look now." He paused, his lips twitching slightly, and his eyes wandered downwards impishly. "I see you've…_grown_…since we last met."

Sakura fought down the blush that tainted her cheeks. Sasori snorted and released her face with a shove of his hand.

"Get cleaned. We have a lot to discuss, and a lot of work to do before the others awaken," he turned away and headed towards the wardrobe, "I'll lay out your clothes. As I've said, we have a lot to do and little time to do it. So don't keep me waiting."

"Yeah, because we'd all hate to piss you off," She mumbled as she stood up.

"What was that," Sasori growled, turning to face her with a towel in his hand. The pinkette mumbled an annoyed 'nothing' and snatched the towel from him and headed to the bathroom. She noticed the bathroom was barely stocked, with only one bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap. Sighing, she hung the towel on the rack and prepared the shower while she examined herself in the mirror.

Her medium-length pink hair was a terrible mess of tangles and blood. Her pale skin was marred with blue bruises and riddled with cuts of varying sizes and depth. She winced when she noticed the bruises on her neck and collarbone, obviously not caused by torture along with the bite-marks that indented along her skin. She shuddered; how the Akatsuki leaders found her attractive enough to get her into bed was beyond her.

"You better hurry up," Sasori called from the door. "When I call you, you better come out here."

"_If you're a bad girl...you will be punished. If you are a good girl, however, we'll leave you alone and treat you like a good little girl."_

"_You _will_ heal us. You _will_ serve us."_

Pein's words echoed through her head. She really didn't want another "punishment" if said castigation resulted in her being coerced into sex.

_**You know you liked it.**_

Sakura stepped into the shower and began rinsing her body of the dirt that accumulated over the passing days? Weeks? She wasn't sure. She used the soaps provided, the water turning red and mixing with pearl white as it swirled down the drain.

_**Admit it, you liked it.**_

Sakura ignored the dark voice in her conscious and decided it'd be best for her survival to tread lightly and do what they said until she could find a chance to escape.

"Get out here." Hearing the order from Sasori, Sakura sighed in disdain and begrudgingly acquiesce. She shut off the water and dried her hair a bit to prevent it from dripping then wrapped her body with the towel. After taking a breath, she stepped out into the room where Sasori waited impatiently. On the bed was a long, dark pink kimono that faded into streaks of pale pink on the bottom and on the sleeves and accented with cherry blossoms. Beside that were the necessary items needed such as the white nagajuban (an under-garment to keep the kimono from dirtying), a black, silver and gold obi decorated with tiny blossoms and some under garments.

He beckoned her to him and he began brushing out her hair. When it came to her underwear, he turned around to give her privacy as she put them on. Afterwards, he dressed her in the beautiful kimono and obi (ignoring the way she grunted when he tied it a bit too tightly) then gathered her hair into a bun held by a ribbon and a simple, two-pronged hair comb shaped as an earthy-purple circle beneath a smaller olive circle, embellished with a gold button.

Sasori stepped backwards to examine his handiwork. Sakura fidgeted under his gaze, not sure if she wanted to punch him for dressing her up like some doll, or if she was embarrassed that he had seen her naked.

Finally, he turned to the sliding door and held it open for her, "Let's go." She quickly followed, her movements a bit stiff as she wasn't used to wearing such formal attire. "I suggest you remember how to go throughout the house."

"Why?"

"Because during your stay here you will be serving us—cooking, cleaning, entertaining," He replied as if it were the simplest concept in the world. "You're expected to respect us. So long as you do that, we shall do the same to you. Leader-sama has informed me that you may be reprimanded as necessary so I suggest you be a good little girl." A dark smile then pulled at his lips as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled her face upwards to look at him. "Especially around me because I won't hesitate for even the littlest mistakes," He sneered and released her; he brought her to another door. Opening it revealed a kitchen.

"This is the kitchen where you shall assist in making the meals. After dinner you are to help clean the kitchen; between meals you are to clean the house and serve the members who call upon your services. If you refuse to do so, they are free to punish you as deemed fit, then _I_ shall do the same." He reentered the hallways and brought her to a shoji door that bore the kanji for 'Scorpion' on it in thick black brush strokes.

Her blood ran cold.

This was his room.

This was _his __**private**_ room.

He quickly shoved her in once he saw she was frozen in place and shut the door behind them to prevent any attempts at escape. His room was simple—a bed, a mirror, a chabudai and a closet were the only things in his room, and it was unimaginably neat. Though that didn't surprise her one bit.

Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at here floor-kept figure with a smug smirk in place. "Let me give you the rules once again so your small mind can get a grasp of it," he said coldly. "I'll be teaching you manners and respect. You'll learn the skills of an artist—the art of dancing and performing, of conversation and obedience. You will learn to cook and serve. You will become as close to a true artist as you can possibly get without staying at an okiya. Am I clear, Haruno-san?"

She didn't dare meet his eyes, too upset to act tough and defiant. She only gave a little nod and missed the way the sadism took over his smug smirk. But she quietly asked why she of all people were being forced into such slavery when there were capable women who specialized in such work such as aspiring or professional geisha and maiko.

"Because dear Kugutsu, you're the Hokage's beloved apprentice!" His voice was overly pleased yet was laced with a sense of "duh". "You're a medic. You're a woman. We need you for information, medical treatments, personal relief and lastly—bait."

Her body flinched at the word "bait". She knew what that meant, and she silently begged that Naruto wasn't stupid enough to look for her. She hoped _no one_ in the village would look for her if their end result was death. But that didn't mean she would give up. She could feel bits of her chakra returning, but it wasn't enough to attack and escape the S-Classed criminals. And even if she had a monstrous amount of chakra right now, she wasn't stupid enough to jump to her death.

"I see," she whispered, realizing they weren't going to let her go any time soon.

The puppeteer nodded, proud of himself, "Good; my partner, Deidara, will be here for you later."

Confusion tugged at her brain, and she was very concerned as to what would happen for her when he came for her. "For what…?"

"To watch over you while I am out to collect a bounty. While you may have learned from Leader-sama that there are some rules to follow, I shall elaborate."

"I'm not stupid," she spat, "I know what the rules consist of. They were told rather simply."

A rough hand slapped her face with nails scratching the fragile skin of her cheek. "Insolent woman! This is exactly why I am spending my time to teach you respect! You think we are not above hitting a woman? If anything they will hit you harder than I did, then when I get a hold of you, you will not like the outcome. Am I clear, Kugutsu?"

She nodded while rubbing her bruised and abused cheek, ignoring the faint traces of blood. He told her to heal it despite knowing she barely had enough to do so. And it hurt when she did. She felt like it was burning her insides while the faint green light emitting from her fingertips flickered weakly. She'd never been so low on chakra that it actually _hurt_ to summon it.

When she finished, she looked at him.

His sneer took over once again. "Good; number one is self-explanatory: be an obedient girl and we'll be nice; conversely if you disobey us you will receive a punishment by both the offended member and me, and maybe even Leader-sama if need be. Secondly, you are to keep your mouth shut and eyes down unless permitted otherwise. You will not speak to another member and you shall not meet his eyes. A doll must never make eye contact with their master. Thirdly, you may not touch a member unless healing them or permitted to. Lastly you are not to enter their presence unless asked to do so, and may not leave without dismissal.

"So long as you are here, you are under _my_ supervision, therefore _my_ doll. I am free to do as I wish to you at any time, so it'd be best that you stay on my good side. Do you understand this or should I make it simpler for your infinitesimal female brain to register?"

She bit back a sharp reply by digging her teeth into the inside of her cheek and clenching her fists. Quietly, she agreed with his terms for she knew he would live up to his promise. Sensing her disdain, he tilted her head up to meet his mocking gaze.

"That's a good girl."

**Naughty Girl**

_We are so screwed._

_**You say it like it's a bad thing.**_

A blush made way to the pinkette's cheeks as she thought about what her inner voice had said. The voice ranted on and on about the "punishment" Sasori would give her making a strange coil form in her stomach.

It was an accident and natural instinct that led her to being pinned to the ground by the already annoyed redhead. She had fetched him some food as asked and met his eyes. When he slapped her for the slip-up, she made the mistake and snapping at him. He hissed in her ear, promising her castigation for her display of double-jeopardy and had immediately felt her body go rigid and pink.

He watched her facial expressions carefully, in wonderment even. He didn't understand the reasoning behind her blush and sudden tense posture. When he asked why she was pink, her skin darkened to tomato red and she stumbled for the correct words, only managing to let out an unintelligible "uh…"

Experimentally, he released her and sat atop his bed, observing how her body remained in the same position with the most amused glint in his eye. He hadn't been so interested in a woman before in his life, and wondered how he'd be able to recreate such a natural thing with a puppet. He also began to wonder why women did that annoying thing called blushing. He'd never seen a man blush, and he himself had never blushed before. But sitting there and staring was doing nothing productive, which he couldn't stand.

With a flick of his wrists, light blue chakra strings attached themselves to her limp limbs and he called her name. "You are quite irritating yet fascinating at the same time. It amuses me how daring and tenacious you tend to be, especially with how innocent you look."

She snapped out of her daze almost instantly after hearing him address her by her first name, but was utterly confused at what he meant.

"You were talking to yourself," he deducted, "you spoke to yourself while I was trying to tell you of your well-deserved punishment."

"Gomennasai," she apologized. He just snorted and jerked his wrist so she bowed from the waist up.

"You are to bow when you apologize," he merely said. But his eyes lit up impishly despite the relaxed expression he bore. "You know, I enjoy this—you'd make a wonderful addition to my puppet collection after you destroyed all of it."

Her eyes were immediately as wide as saucers and filled with unhidden fear.

"Yes, a wonderful addition indeed. Would you like to be my puppet, Sakura?"

"Hell no," she shrieked. Sasori tsk'ed and forced her rigid against the floor with her hands above her head with his chakra threads. Slowly, he stood from the bed and stalked towards her. He reminded her of a coyote, moving towards a wounded deer with the intention of devouring her whole.

"A young lady such as yourself should watch their tongue," he said lowly. "You talk back to your master, you lift your eyes to him, ignore him when he speaks—tell me, do you like being so rude?"

He took her chin between his nimble fingers and was now a bit too close for comfort. She shook with fear when she saw the poisonous promise within those impish, fawn orbs of his. His sadistic smile was proof of his cruel intentions towards her.

His fingers trailed down her neck and traced the 'V' of her dress all the way to the center of her breasts then back up to her collarbone, eliciting trembling goosebumps from wherever his fingers touched. The fingers of his free hand twitched ever so slightly making her own hands slide into her hair and gather it into a messy handheld bun, and his other hand now slipped beneath the layers of her robe and laid gently against her milky thigh.

"Stop," She stuttered when he moved to rest between her knees. Her blush seemed permanent now as she constantly retained that bright pink shade upon her cheeks. He leaned over her to lick the skin of her throat that she had pulled her hair away from, ignoring the whimpering pleads to stop from the woman beneath his body. On his own time he pulled away but used his strings to make her sit up on her knees and gently touch his shoulders. He made her stroke his skin with the touch of a feather, and slowly ghosted her fingers over the skin exposed from the collar of his shirt. The pads of her fingers felt the soft cotton that tightly cloaked the skin and muscles of his chest.

When she forced the last bit of chakra into her fingertips and yelled at him to stop, he slapped her with the back of his hand. He could feel the blood slipping down his skin and sticking uncomfortably to his shirt, while his anger skyrocketed.

"You do not tell me what to do," he hissed, "and never do that again lest I set a collar on you! Do you want me to make this worse for you? Torture you?"

She quickly shook her head with fresh tears burning her eyes then apologized with a degrading addition of "Sasori-sama" and bow of her head. He just forced her back onto her back with a more crazed expression and very little sympathy in his enraged eyes. He retraced the outline of her collar along with the hemming that angled over her legs while sending cold, icy chakra through his fingertips. It pained her, reminding her of needles repeatedly pressing into her skin far enough to pierce the skin but not enough to draw blood, like she was getting an invisible tattoo. His eyes met hers for a second before he removed his hand from her chest so it, too, could slide up and down her legs. He didn't miss the way she shuddered when his fingers ghosted circles right above her knee.

"Please stop," She whimpered weakly. He paid no heed to her plead and crawled down to place a kiss on the inside of her calf with the other hand moving down her thigh and back up. He pulled her knee higher and le his tongue slide out to lick her knee. With the twitch of his fingers, her hands had rejoined the battle against her body as began touching herself in an innocently intimate way. They barely brushed over the curvatures of her breasts and hips, down her thighs then changed direction to move in towards the insides of her legs and back up towards her feminine parts. She didn't even realize that a soft moan had slipped from her lips.

She let her head relax completely against the floor and her blush burned heavily while her eyes shut. Sasori continued manipulating her with just their hands then eventually added his lips to her leg. He started at the knee, leaving a soft, dry kiss then slowly moved up her thigh with his hand hitching her yukata higher and higher.

"S-Sasori," She moaned quietly when he found a soft spot beneath her knee. One hand slid up her yukata and into her panties, earning a sharp gasp from the rosette beneath him. Her modesty made her cry out for one last plea to stop but he merely shushed her and told her to enjoy it while it lasted.

His fingers brushed softly against her hidden jewel and a sharp exhale of her breath reached his ears. His fingers slid lower and circled her folds, feeling and testing the wetness that began accumulating before sliding a finger inside making her arch a bit into him. His brows knitted together slightly and he tsk'ed again. "So Leader-sama has gotten to you before me…no matter."

He pumped his digit into her experimentally, eyes focused solely on her contorting facial expressions of bliss. A second digit entered and he bit the inside of his cheek when he felt her squeeze tightly against him.

He leaned over her and breathed hotly into her ear, "You seem to enjoy this, Sakura. You like when I do this?"

His hand moved faster and his other hand began rubbing her jewel to increase her reactions. She was writing beneath him now and panting heavily while he had little more than a smirk. It was…enticing to say the least, but he rather not continue.

When he removed his hands all together, he proudly took note of the loud whine she let out, especially when he noticed just how wet she had become. He formed a seal with his hands and she squealed in pain while he wiped his wet hands with a towel in his closet.

"Don't think I'd give you the pleasure of release, Sakura," he chuckled darkly. "That jutsu makes all those burning hot liquid sensations stay in your body for as long as I desire. You'll feel like you're about to orgasm constantly and continuously. You'll feel warm, incredibly wet even, but you won't release. Painful isn't it?"

Her nails dug into the floor beneath her while she fought for her breath. She whimpered, called him a bastard but he just chuckled and sifted through his closet with a devilish smirk contrasting against his angelic face. "You can try to manually cause your own release but I'll know if you do. And I can make it more painful if you do. So don't try to release it while I am gone. If you've been good I may do the courtesy of releasing it for you."

The delectably dark promise sent shivers up her spine and she allowed him to lift her to the bed. He chuckled at her once more.

"I'll be gone for a few days. My partner will be here any moment to watch over you." He smiled at her. "Remember what I told you, Sakura."

He turned away. "Goodbye."

**Author's Note**

**And that was the second, revised chapter. How was it? Was it better than before? Tell me what you think please!**


	3. Itachi and Deidara: Revised

**Naughty Girl**

**Summary:** Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki during a mission. Every time she's a "naughty" or "bad" girl, she get's punished; and the more she's good, she's rewarded. But with how she's being treated will she really want to be a good girl? Sakura/Akatsuki Lemons

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, Amaya here! I just want to start off by saying I apologize for the really crappy chapters I wrote back in 2009. So what happened was that my first language was Japanese at the time so I didn't know any English! So, I typed everything in Hiragana and Katakana but for some reason, the translator I used wasn't very accurate. They left some words in romaji and spelled incorrectly, switched some words around and so on. So now I'm going to retype it and **continue it**!

**UPDATED/EDITED: July 18, 2013**

**Chapter Three:  
Itachi and Deidara**

Sakura's attention drew towards the sliding door where she found herself staring at a boyishly handsome blonde. He was average height, with long golden hair that spilled down his back in a half-ponytail, fringe over his left eye. His deep blue-gray eyes vaguely reminded Sakura of clear water reflecting the full moon. He appeared like the rebel type—lean, tanned and very strong, but held an air of indifference. His Akatsuki cloak was opened to reveal a black half-cloth-half-fishnet shirt, black pants that hung low on his hips and the white Akatsuki spats. She assumed that was the typical uniform for all of them after recalling the similarity to Sasori's outfit.

He paused for a moment to stare at her with a curious arch of his brow before sitting across from her at the low table. "So what's your name un," he asked casually. Sakura blushed slightly under his intense gaze and mumbled her name. He paused, eyes rolled to the sky as he tasted her name upon his tongue, "Sakura…Sakura…it fits you."

"Thanks…"

It felt awkward now. What on earth could she talk to this guy about? Well, not that she wanted to talk to anybody but she'd rather stay on their good sides. From what she remembered, this was the guy that managed to defeat Gaara which meant he could no doubt kill her if she so much as lifted a finger in a threatening way. But she couldn't deny that he was just so incredibly handsome.

**Aren't all bad boys attractive?**

"I'm Deidara," he finally said, remembering that he hadn't properly introduced himself. Sakura bowed to him while holding back the anger and humiliation she felt. She was bowing down to her enemy, enslaved as a source of entertainment. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry herself to sleep or risk killing him out of anger.

"Did you eat yet un?"

Sakura shook her head and stared down at the cup a maid had brought in for her a few moments ago. It was already almost empty. Deidara stood up with a stretch and a yawn that made tears collect at the corner of his eyes. "I'll be back then un. I'll change and we'll go out for lunch." When she looked up, he was already closing the door.

**Naughty Girl**

"O-oh I'm sorry Deidara-sama, I didn't see you."

Deidara set a hand on the woman's arm. "It's alright; just don't let it happen again un." He moved to walk around her but stopped when he heard the woman timidly calling his name. "What's wrong Kyoto-san?"

"It's the new girl," Kyoto replied, "she is to become a performer right?"

Deidara gave a single nod in reply, "Yeah why?"

Kyoto began rubbing her hands together, a telltale sign she was nervous about something. Deidara recognized the movement because he did the same thing when he was nervous or in trouble. "I think she's scared, Deidara-sama. She keeps crying even when I tried consoling her. I don't want her to die."

The blond gave her a small bow of his head. "I see; thank you for telling me. I'll check on her un." Kyoto bowed and scurried away while Deidara continued on towards Sasori's bedroom where he had left the pinkette. When he arrived, he carefully slid the door open and peered inside to see that she was indeed crying. Unintentionally, he pulled her chin up to gaze into her watery green orbs.

"Don't cry," he said with a soft voice. "Crying won't help anyone here un. It's best to just accept it." She gasped and flinched away from him when she felt something wet pressing against her cheek. Confusion crossed his features instantaneously as she quickly took his hand and examined the palm. Seeing her staring wide-eyed at the mouth on his hand, his face turned red in irritation and he yanked his hand away from her. Seeing how he looked at her without disgust and outrage, she quickly apologized.

"S-sorry…! I didn't mean to offend you," she quickly said. "It surprised me."

He glared at her for a moment as if she had flat out insulted his art and entire being. But he just waved a hand to dismiss the subject. "Sorry I don't have complete control over them sometimes un," he muttered begrudgingly. He pulled something from his pants pocket and clasped it around her ankle. She winced in pain when she felt multiple sharp needles thread into her skin before the metal conformed to the shape of her ankle. It was a silver anklet with needles that embedded into her skin and a little cloud painted in the center. "This lets us know if you run away. If you do, we'll find you. And you can't rip it off or else you'll rip your skin off with it un. So if I were you, I would just give up."

He led her outside with a hand around her wrist and thanked the maid who handed them an umbrella, ignoring the way Sakura's eyes fell downcast in utter defeat. When they were outside, Sakura had to shield her eyes from the sun as its intensity made her eyes water and sting. How long had it been since she'd been in the sun? Since her lungs filled with clear, outdoor oxygen? The only problem with the beauty of the moment, however, was the light drizzle of rain that showered down on them. She didn't bother asking why it was raining in the middle of summer because she knew he probably wouldn't answer her, and just followed him until they reached a small restaurant. There really wasn't anything special about it—just several booths scattered around the room along with a few circular tables. It smelled delicious, though.

"Are you ready to order," A woman asked quietly.

Deidara nodded but kept his eyes on the menu in hand. "I'll have the usual but with green tea and _takoyaki_ today un."

"Alright Deidara-sama," she turned to Sakura with a slight smile, "and you?"

Sakura searched the menu quickly for something to eat. She wasn't sure what to get, but she was starving. "I'll have some _ramen_ please—beef _ramen_. And some _dango_ and green tea please." The woman took their menus and hurried off to collect their ordered. Once she was out of earshot, Sakura leaned forward and asked Deidara why he let her order when he could've just ordered for her. She was getting special treatment for a prisoner and she wanted to know why.

He just shrugged, "I don't know what kind of food you like un. So why would I answer for you? You're your own person aren't you un?" He leaned back in the seat in a casual manner, and she wondered how he could be so casual in a public area. If she were a missing nin (which she technically was), she'd probably try to avoid people as much as possible. Then again, the server called him by his name and didn't seem troubled by his appearance at all. Speaking of which, the woman had already returned with their orders by the time Deidara opened his mouth to speak again. She was almost thankful that he was cut off from speaking. Deidara grabbed the green _kyuusu_, and filled her _yunomi_ with the scorching tea, careful to avoid spilling a single drop. Once he finished, Sakura gently took the pot from him, careful to keep away from the searing hot parts of the container, and poured his tea in return. They thanked each other, avoiding each other's gaze and blushes and began eating.

Their meal was done almost in complete silence. It was too awkward and too terrifying. Sakura was baffled and utterly appalled at the thought of sharing a meal with the man in front of her. If just two weeks ago someone had said "you're going to live with the Akatsuki and be their form of entertainment" she'd probably just laugh at them. But if someone told her "you're going to have lunch with Deidara of the Akatsuki" she'd probably send them to the mental ward…or Tsunade. Either or would have been acceptable. But really, why was it her of all people who had been captured? Not that she wished it upon any other woman.

_I mean if you think about it, they're keeping us here for their own entertainment._

**True, but Sasori did say we'd be tutored in the way of a geisha, didn't he? So we'll technically become one without actually going to school for it…and I don't think he'll be as strict.**

Sakura's grandmother had been a _maiko_ once, but gave up the life of a _geisha_ to have a normal life with a family, so she knew the hardships those beautiful women endured. Their lifestyle was strict and high-strung; beauty was pain, pain was beauty. They learned thousands of stories and hundreds of songs to sing, kept up with politics and learned to dance with the grace of a feline all while keeping up the mysterious, "you can look but not touch" sex appeal.

_This is Sasori. If anything he'll be worse. Plus I think this is all just some ploy to make us sex toys._

**You say that like it's a bad thing.**

_It is._

**You're just afraid of sex. You always have been.**

Sakura ignored her inner voice's statement and reached to pluck one of her many sticks of _dango_ from her plate only to find a hand already snatching it from beneath her fingers. She turned to angrily say something, only to freeze dead in her tracks when she was met with bright, crimson and black eyes.

Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha clan murderer in the flesh.

He looked exactly as he did in the Bingo Book—deliciously milky skin, silky raven hair that spilled over one shoulder in a low ponytail and stuck to his exposed skin with rain dripping down, beautiful crimson eyes rimmed thickly in black lashes and two scars running down his nose. He was lean, as expected from such a renown ninja, average height and carried himself regally like a royal. He wore what Deidara wore—a tight black shirt, black pants and black sandals. Why they both decided to not wear long sleeves or cloaks were beside her. Then again, the rain wasn't that bad.

"Sakura-san, Deidara-san, what are you both doing out here?" He asked in a sincerely interested tone. "I'm not interrupting a date, am I?"

Sakura blanched at the question and cursed when she spilled a bit of her tea on her fingers. Had Itachi Uchiha just made a joke? And a joke about her romance life nonetheless! Glancing at Deidara, she noticed he was just casually eating, but bore a dark glare in the direction of the Uchiha prodigy. Apparently, he wasn't as amused as Sakura was about the statement.

**It was just a joke…there's no need to be so butt-hurt about it…**

"I was eating but you just had to ruin it un," Deidara replied coolly. Itachi didn't seem at all affected by the coldness in the blonde Akatsuki's statement and just yawned in response.

_Okay so note to self: Deidara does not like Itachi._

Sakura stole a glance at the dark haired man only to see that he was staring at her intently, studying her as if she were some kind of specimen that he'd never before seen. It made her feel small and insignificant and _judged_. For a moment, his eyes flickered with amusement, making her quickly look away. He cleared his throat and it seemed deafeningly loud in comparison to the untailored chatter around them.

"Is there a reason you're here Itachi," Deidara finally asked when he noticed the Uchiha sit down next to Sakura. She immediately tensed up; her shinobi training had instinctively told her to run away from him, distance him and avoid his gaze completely but with that anklet on, there was no possible way she could.

Itachi found it amusing but didn't say anything about it. "I just finished a mission and decided to join you. I am quite tired so I hope you don't mind."

**Of course we mind. You're Itachi fucking Uchiha—we don't want to die today.**

Itachi's eyes suddenly sharpened, as if he had heard her saying her thoughts aloud. That would have been terrible if he could hear her every thought. Extremely terrible, actually; so terrible she may just kill herself out of humiliation. But if he had been able to hear her (which she seriously hoped he couldn't), he didn't say anything to her about it. He just called for a waitress to bring him something to eat and continue talking to Deidara. Well, more like taunting Deidara about his and Sakura's "date".

_They remind me of Sasuke and Naruto…_ Sakura thought. She looked down at the _yunomi_, her fingers tracing the dragon carving that tastefully decorated the gray cup. She missed everyone; she missed her friends. Right now, she would've been at Ichiraku with Naruto and Sai and Kakashi and maybe even Yamato, eating the exact same thing she was eating now. Then Sai would say something completely unsocial like talking about Naruto's penis and Naruto would throw a fit, Kakashi and Yamato would laugh and she would punch him into next week. Then Ino would come by for her daily taunt and the two girls would have the equivalence of a lover's spat. Oh, what she'd give to be home right now.

_Ino…are you even alive…?_

She didn't want to think about that but now that she had, it wouldn't leave her thoughts. What if Ino was dead? Left on the bloody grass with vultures and wildcats picking at her and bugs crawling over her? But what if they had taken Ino too, and she was locked away somewhere?

"You know Sakura-san, Deidara-san is from a unique clan," Itachi commented, dragging her from her rather depressing thoughts. "He knows a lot about manners. Perhaps you should learn from him, seeing as you keep ignoring us and such." Sakura blushed and apologized quietly but Itachi just brushed it off and continued, "although, I think he knows more about being reprimanded than the actual manners itself."

"Urusai teme," Deidara hissed as he clenched his fists into tight, white-knuckled balls. His eyes burned brightly with unshed hatred and Itachi looked more than pleased with himself. "You aren't the sharpest kunai in the kunai pouch, either Uchiha so if I were you I'd keep your _prestigious _mouth shut before you get an _artistic_ hand shoved down your throat."

Itachi scoffed at the threat, not at all intimidated by the threat the blonde could most likely execute. She kind of wanted to laugh at how comical the warning was, especially when she pictured the blond literally shoving his hand down Itachi's throat, but she swallowed her laugh when she noticed how livid the artist looked at the moment. She didn't want to end up being the receiver of his threat.

Itachi, on the other hand, didn't seem very affected. "So rude; I'm sure even a savage has more manners than you."

Deidara stood up with a glare at the Uchiha's calm insult. Horrified, Sakura tried to block her face from the people who turned to stare at them. She really didn't want to be seen amongst these two and stand between them in the middle of an all-out war! And since when had Itachi become such a rude person? From what she was told, Itachi was very polite to everyone. He was actually supposed to be the _most polite_ person in the entire Akatsuki!

"Do you really want to fight me hmm?"

"It wouldn't be much of a fight."

Seeing the way the two stood and how their fingers twitched, she quickly moved and caught both of their hands just as Deidara created a hand-seal and as Itachi set a kunai to his neck. She had moved so quickly that not even she could process what she had done until everyone was staring at them. When she realized just who she was preventing from a fight, she blushed but kept an even gaze with…Deidara.

"Please Danna, stop," she said with as even a tone as she could muster. Slowly, cautiously, the two men retracted from their position and returned to sitting at the table. Everyone in the shop resumed their meals and chatter as if the whole squabble never even happened, much to Sakura's amusement. If they were all so quick to forget, they were probably use to their outbursts which only made her wonder how much these two fought.

**Naughty Girl**

After eating, they all wrapped their _yunomi_ and the _kyuusu_ in beautiful blue _miyai_. The remainder of their once peaceful meal was done in absolute silence with the occasional question directed towards her while the non-speaker just ignored them. It was tense, nerve wrecking actually. Here she was at a restaurant with two attractive yet extremely dangerous and powerful young men. She had actually managed to catch and hold their attacks on one another using her chakra enhanced strength, and was surprised neither just ran right through her.

"Sakura-san," Deidara called from the entrance. He was already carrying the umbrella for her. She hurried over to him, preferring him over the deadly Uchiha any day, and thanked him as he walked her back to the base. Itachi followed close behind, uncovered so the rain made his hair and clothes damp. Her medical instincts wanted to scold him for being so uncaring and ignorant about his health, but she held her tongue. She may have gotten special treatment but there was no way she'd ever try _scolding_ Itachi Uchiha.

"When we return to the base, we'll start with your table manners," she heard Deidara mumble from beside her. "We wouldn't want Sasori-danna to be upset, ne? It's better to have me deal with you than him un."

"Thank you, Deidara-sama."

**Naughty Girl**

"I-Itachi-sama stop…!"

Her cheeks were dusted a deep rose color and her eyes were shut tightly in embarrassment. Itachi just rested above her, hovering, floating like an ominous rain cloud, and smirked down at her body. His right hand lifted off the ground and rested on her thigh. His hand was warm, slightly damp and slightly rough from wear and tear. His head dipped low, bangs tickling her collarbone as he nipped at her neck and chest while his right hand slipped beneath her kneecap to pull it up off the ground.

She gasped when he slipped his body between her legs, pressing against her as closely as he could. A shiver attacked her when he pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye. His Sharingan danced with mirth and sick amusement as he pressed his lower body against hers, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

"Didn't I tell you before that I wouldn't use my Sharingan if you cooperated, Sakura?"

The way he said her name made her breath catch in her throat. His voice was velvety, rich and heavy with unsuppressed desire. She had never heard him speak like that, so wantonly and desirably. It made her stomach make strange flips and churns. She didn't understand what triggered his sudden interest in her; she had been with Deidara all afternoon working on her table manners. According to him, she had the manners of a five year old which surprised her because she had believed her manners to be at least adequate but was proven wrong when he began pointing out the flaws of her behavior. And things were going well, too, until Itachi came in. He wanted to see if she could meet his standards and she ended up flustered and irritated when he kept pointing out her mistakes.

_**Apparently throwing a fit makes Itachi horny.**_

_Oh hush you!_

She felt so damn dirty. It was wrong. This was wrong. _Everything _was wrong! He was a criminal, a traitor to _her_ village. She was still loyal to Konoha, and divulging in his sinful touches was beyond treason. But her body wouldn't listen to her and reacted to him. Her mind screamed at her to stop, her heart refused.

_**You don't want to stop.**_

That dark voice in her head, the devil's advocate, spoke cruelly to her, laughed at her. She didn't want to admit that it was right. No, she was too stubborn for that.

"It's a shame that you didn't listen. It would've been easier for you," Itachi said teasingly. He let his hands slide under her yukata and brushed his finger over her panties, earning a sharp gasp from the pinkette. He added more pressure to his touch and watched as she squirmed beneath him. Her face had turned pink—anger? Embarrassment?—and her eyes burned brightly with defiance. It was a bright fire that he felt was the embodiment of the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I see someone likes that. Do you like this," he asked and slowly let his fingers pass the hem of her undergarments and slide up and down her folds. When she shuddered, he slowly slipped one finger inside of her damp warmth then slid back out.

Her soft, muffled moan sent an odd tickling sensation over his skin but he refused to break eye contact. Her reaction to his touch was alluring, intoxicating even. She reacted genuinely despite her futile attempts to hide it, and it just made it all the more tantalizing. She was enjoying it. She enjoyed being dominated.

"I'll take that as a yes," he purred into her cheek. "What about this?" His other hand slithered up her side and stopped at her chest. The obi of her clothing had loosened enough that her collar fell loosely, giving him a delicious view of her skin without revealing too much. He experimentally squeezed her ample breast and took pleasure in seeing her gasp and arch into his palm. He added another finger to her warmth; he paused at the feeling of her walls constricting around his digits and exhaled a warm breath that tickled her skin. A soft purr escaped Itachi's suddenly dry lips as he slipped his other hand into the woman's kimono, to touch her milky skin. Her mounds were warm, deliciously so. He could feel her nipple bud beneath his palm at the exposure, and he quickly used his mouth and hand to loosen the obi until he could slide the silk garment from her body.

"Uchiha, stop," she gasped. She felt terribly confused and ashamed at her body. She felt so warm and her belly burned and coiled. He had started kissing her bare stomach and his hair and soft caresses tickled her greatly. She felt so amazing right now that she almost didn't want him to stop, but she couldn't stop thinking about how he'd just hurt her.

_Remember Sakura, sex is connection, love. Stop this. Stop it now._

"I don't think you want me to."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel pleasured by his desire to knead her breast, but she felt awkward. Didn't he, and every other man, know that most women didn't even feel pleasured by such stimulation? All she could feel were his hands on her and it was a bit uncomfortable and awkward. Was she supposed to moan again? She didn't feel pleasured, so she didn't understand why men always played with them.

She nearly choked on her breath when she felt him thrust his fingers into her at a quicker pace, and again when she felt his mouth moving towards her breasts. She liked the way his bangs tickled the crevice beneath her mounds. That she felt pleasure from. When his tongue experimentally brushed the underside of her breast she felt her stomach flip. He kissed her rib, and chuckled when she squeaked.

_Why…this feels so good…_

Her body trembled when she felt his lips clasp around her nipple. His tongue brushed over it, and she shivered as she felt his saliva dripping onto her warm skin. She was trembling now and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his crimson one. He still kept eye contact, breaking it only when he closed his eyes as if savoring it. Seeing him so vulnerable, so passionate with his long lashes splayed over his pale skin, she felt her heart melting. The view was just amazingly decadent. She shut her eyes for a second to savor the feeling of his lips and tongue and fingers, and allowed a low moan to escape her dry lips.

"Your turn, Deidara."

Her eyes shot open and she found herself laying on the floor in the same room she'd been in for the past…few hours? She blinked away the fog that lingered in her eyes and found Itachi and Deidara in front of her with amused expressions on her face. The wetness in her panties wasn't enough for an orgasm, and she felt her lower body burn with distress.

Embarrassment made her body explode in a dust of pink at the realization that Itachi had pushed her into a genjutsu so he and Deidara could watch her after undressing her. She noticed the men's skin has become slightly pink and that they looked tired, as if they were fighting an inner battle with their arousal. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell them to stop, but no words escaped her mouth and she found herself being silenced with the sensual movements of Deidara crawling over her body.

"You've been more interested in Itachi than me. Now that's not fair, is it un," he murmured with a dark haze in his cerulean eyes. His hands slowly slid up her sides and pulled her arms up. His fingers continued to glide over her naked skin with the motions until her hands were brought up and over her head. "What do I need to do to get your attention, Sakura?"

She didn't notice the clay bird that rested just out of her reach until blue chakra strings shot out of its beak and wrapped around her wrists. She gasped when she felt Deidara's hands grip her hips and she squealed when he pulled her hips towards him so he was now situated between her legs with his hips pressed roughly against her. She felt dirty and perverted at the feeling.

_**I've seen this in Icha-Icha Book two.**_

She pushed away the thought when he slammed his hips into hers, and she blushed as she felt his hardened member beneath his pants. She hated to admit it, but she _had_ read several Icha-Icha books despite her blatant fear of sex. She was intrigued by the stories Jiraya depicted and never actually thought about how it could actually feel. But as Deidara moved in a way rougher and needier than Itachi, she felt her heart plummet into that mushy pool known as her stomach and couldn't find the ability to deny her own pleasure.

"You gave us both a good show," he purred into the skin of her stomach. He kissed and nipped the valley between her breasts while his hands kneaded the soft mounds. Her lips parted in a silent moan of pleasure and he chuckled while bringing his hands back down to her hips. "I think it's time to return the favor un."

She let out a surprised squeak when she felt two tongues accompanying the blonde bombist's fingers in their downwards travel towards her waist. She'd forgotten about the mouths on his hands, and she felt her body scream with terror and pleasure at the realization, but couldn't find the words to stop him. When the teeth of his hand mouths lightly grazed a particular spot on her side, she squealed loudly and flinched away from him.

His deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine as he rested his body on his arms so he could look her in the eye. "Ticklish," he teased. Deidara crawled lower so his actual mouth could kiss her belly while his palms fell over her breasts again. Tears pricked her eyes out of—fear? Immense pleasure?—and she shut them as his hot tongue dragged over her milky expanse of skin. It felt wonderful, absolutely glorious and unintelligibly amazing.

She could feel the mouths on his palms playing with her nipples now. They were much needier than Itachi's mouth and a bit rougher with how they nibbled and sucked. She found it odd that Deidara could sit and tease playfully while his hands wanted nothing more than to take her for all she was worth.

She could hear a soft panting sound, and when she opened her eyes, she caught the charcoal eyes of the older Uchiha. Shock enveloped her when she realized the sounds came from him. Her eyes went wide and a blush dusted her cheeks when she noticed that his hand was around his rather large manhood, charcoal eyes trained solely on her and Deidara. She felt that dirty pleasurable feeling in her belly intensify upon realization.

Itachi Uchiha was aroused by her, Sakura Haruno.

Deidara forced her to look down at him with his fingers almost roughly. His eyes burned with an intense amount of emotion that Sakura had seen in Naruto's eyes every time Sasuke was near—annoyance, pain, jealousy. Deidara was jealous of her attention on the Uchiha. He wanted her attention on him and only him.

"Oi, look at _me_," he hissed slightly, and for a brief moment, fear swallowed her being. Seeing the alarm in her pretty pools of emerald, he gave a small smirk and kissed her neck. The breaths from his chuckle warmed her skin, kissing and caressing as gently as a feather. He moved to her ear, golden locks tickling her skin, and whispered, "When I'm done with you, the Uchiha will be the last thing on your mind, _Sakura_."

**Naughty Girl**

Itachi watched as Deidara brought his main mouth to her breast, hands now beneath her body to bring her hips higher to meet his again. Her lower body rested against his lap, bodies separated only by the fabric of Deidara's pants. Itachi's breath caught in his throat when he witnessed the blonde's tongue slip past his lips and gently brush over their charge's pale pink buds. His fingers tightened around his member and his pace sped up slightly.

Sakura let out a low moan of disapproval when Deidara left her breasts and descended to her hips. He kissed her left hip tauntingly. The pinkette's eyes were closed, her head tilted away from them and her lip was clasped between her teeth almost painfully. Her body arched off the ground when Deidara's head dipped between her legs where he devoured her womanhood.

Itachi could hear Deidara let out a soft groan, probably from tasting her essence. Her sharp gasp had made his body, his cock, twitch in his hand. He felt unbearably hot as he watched Deidara pleasure her before him, _for_ him.

Deidara's tongue moved quickly and he didn't bother to compare her scent or taste to fruit or spice. It really didn't matter. What mattered was that she was incredibly wet for him and that she was all but ready to scream. That's all that mattered. He could hear her erotic cries of delight—it was like music. And her hips kept reaching for him, begging him to come closer. But he didn't bother spending much more time.

Feeling his lips and sinuous tongue leaving her essence, she wasn't sure whether to cry of out joy or displeasure. Her body was in the middle of freezing and overheating, shivering and yet pink. Her mind was a jumbled mass of confusion that she couldn't comprehend the difference between the bliss and discontentment.

He grabbed her roughly again; his hands had pulled her legs farther open and dragged her back onto his thighs. She felt it. She felt _him_.

He rubbed himself against her tauntingly, his eyes no longer on her face but on their sexes as they touched and throbbed and dripped. He leant over her, one hand planted beside her tied-down arm and the other stroking himself. He glanced at her briefly, a small smirk splitting across his face, before his dark blue eyes returned to their sexes as he pushed himself in. He exhaled sharply as he pushed father into her heat, planted his other hand beside her, and instantly began thrusting.

She could see his arms shaking as he thrust himself within her. His head was tilted down but she was sure his eyes were closed. Her body was overwhelmed with intense heat and desire as the lust overtook her consciousness. She felt him twitch inside of her when he gave a pause.

"D-Deidara-sama," she whimpered. His head snapped upwards to meet her gaze and his face flushed at the hunger within her emerald depths. He let out a shaky breath and continued thrusting into her, relishing in the wanton moans that escaped her pretty pink lips. He felt so unimaginably excited and joyous at the feeling he experienced. Her warmth encompassed him fully, her muscles clenched tightly in an attempt to pull him deeper and her fluids eased him encouragingly. She moaned his name again when he slammed his hips into her again and he found himself gripping her hips almost painfully again.

He wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to.

For a moment, he picked up the speed, gritting his teeth when he felt the pleasure intensify. She was mewling like a cat now, arching her body into him and crying out "right there!" over and over again. When the wave of pleasure began to die down, he slowed his pace to a normal one and brought her legs to latch around his waist. From the corner of his eye, he could see his bitter rival pleasuring himself wantonly. His body was trembling, he noticed, as his breathing was slightly labored.

Shock overwhelmed Deidara when she snapped the chakra binds around her wrists and he prepared to leave her body, but she merely dug her nails into his shoulders. "More," she hummed delightfully. "More Deidara-sama!"

He chuckled at the demand. "I thought y-you wanted me to s-stop," he managed to slur. The doubt that once clouded her vision had completely vanished, he noticed. She didn't reply, instead opting to moaning.

The Akatsuki moaned when he felt her muscles clench around him again. She felt even slicker than before, and he was sure his hips and thighs were slickened with her arousal. Not that he minded. He adjusted her legs so her ankles rested on his shoulders and leaned over her. A gasp escaped his lips when she let out a wild cry as her orgasm slammed into her. He saw movement and his sharp eyes followed it to find Itachi behind her. When he noticed the heated gaze from his nude rival, he removed Sakura's legs from his shoulders and pulled her body up and flush against his chest. His hands gripped her rear roughly and he waited impatiently for the Uchiha.

Itachi's seed-glistened hand moved beneath Sakura, fingers slipping over her entrance as Deidara slowed his thrusts. Without a word he slipped his finger into her, acknowledging the exhale from Deidara's lips after brushing against his length. Sakura's eyes went wide as Itachi made his presence known. She'd forgotten him, just like Deidara promised she would and now felt the tiny shadow of fear nipping at her conscious. He removed his finger slowly and brought it towards her much tighter entrance, slowly sliding one finger inside.

"Ah, no I-Itachi-sama…! Not there," she whined.

"Hush," he ordered with a lust-laden voice.

She fidgeted on Deidara's hips. The blonde let out a grunt at the feeling of her breasts against him and the way she tightened oh so deliciously. His senses overrode with pleasure as she dug her pale green nails into his sun-kissed fleshed. She took their movements into her own hands; she rotated her hips in oscillating circles creating delectable friction. His face burned with a dusty pink blush when she tangled her fingers in his hair at the very nape of his neck—a secret turn-on and sweet spot for him—and he uttered her name fervently into her neck.

Itachi had been watching the interaction carefully. No movement or sound escaped his conscious but when Deidara plunged himself into the woman, he felt like he'd been watching long enough. He slipped another cum-coated finger into her and quickly yet gently drove his digits into her tight opening. He could feel her muscles loosen as time went on but the discomfort was obvious in her constant squirming. He may have been cruel, but he wasn't about to hurt her.

He pulled her closer and breathed heavily into her ear, his free hand squeezing her breast roughly. His Akatsuki ring was surprisingly cold against her heated flesh and made her hiss. The Uchiha's lips ghosted over her shoulder as he gave her skin a light bite.

"Do you like this," he breathed, "Sakura? You like our punishment?"

She didn't bother answering. She didn't really need to, did she? Itachi accepted her silence by removing his hand from her rear, instead moving it to fondle her milky globes while his ringed finger moved to his hardened manhood to give it a few more strokes as well as guide himself to her.

"Wait! No Itachi—"

"Do not scream," Itachi growled lowly as he tightly pressed his palm against her mouth. He tilted her head back roughly so her throat was exposed to Deidara's mouth, and he capitalized on the offering by pressing his lips against her fair skin. Deidara's grip on her butt tightened.

"Hurry the fuck up," he snarled at Itachi, his impatience bubbling over the brim like a cup overflowing with water.

The Uchiha didn't say a word or even bothered to acknowledge Deidara as he pushed his hips forward. Sakura tensed when she felt him sliding towards her womanhood, and Deidara shuddered when he felt Itachi's tip against him. The ravenette pulled his hips back and forth a bit before guiding him into her rear entrance. Her eyes went wide and began to tear up as he forced himself in. The hand against her mouth tightened against her face painfully when she began to scream, and her fingers dug into Deidara's skin.

Itachi gave a shuddering breath as he managed to fit the head in then slowly pushed further and further until he was buried deeply with Deidara's Akatsuki ring against his hip. Her salty tears collected at his hand and her body quivered with sobs but neither paid them any mind. If anything, Deidara began thrusting into her faster, as if her tears excited him further.

Pain gripped her as Itachi, too, began moving against her. It hurt, oh so terribly, but Deidara's movements helped ease her ever so slightly. Itachi released her mouth so his hand could instead traveling across her front so he can play with her engorged clit making her body spasm and squirm.

"A-ah Itachi-sama," she cried out. The pain had slowly faded into the dark recesses of her mind, fanning out into tendrils of pleasure that wrapped around her body comfortably. The two men worked quickly, fingers digging into her flesh and thrusts powerful enough to shake her form. She couldn't find the ability to speak and instead cried out randomly, sputtering their names and cries of "oh my God" and wanton curses.

"Kami Sakura," Deidara groaned, "you're s-so tight, un."

Itachi's fingers left a red imprint on her breast from his rough treatment, and bite marks were impressed into her shoulder from his bite. He rose his lips to her ear, his breath labored as he muttered into her ear, "You feel amazing."

Their words made her blush, and their dual stimulation made her body edge closer and closer to that astounding edge. Like a river, the liquid-fire coursed through her veins eating at her skin and her belly in an attempt to lead her to that heavy waterfall of ecstasy. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she felt her body jerk and rush towards the crashing white bubbles of seventh heaven.

Spots danced behind her eyes as their thrusts grew more sporadic and hungry. The men buried their faces into her slick skin, inhaling her natural scent and jerked and twitched as their own orgasms approached.

"D-danna," she cried into Deidara's hair as she fell over the edge. She freefell towards sobriety slowly, almost like a leaf fluttering against the wind and squirmed slightly as she felt the telltale slickness of Deidara's release. He was first to finish, and he did so with a shuddering gasp of breath. He slowed his thrusts considerably while Itachi removed himself completely. He stood, hand curled around himself as he pushed towards his own finish. He grabbed Sakura's petal pink locks and forced her head back and tapped on her cheek, telling her to open her mouth. She did so without question, glittery jade eyes staring back at him as he quickened the pace of his jerking hand. He let out a small breath as multiple streams of white escaped him, dripping into her awaiting mouth.

"Swallow," Deidara ordered her.

Her eyes watered slightly as she obeyed his command, Itachi's seed burning her throat as it slipped past. Her taste buds tingled bitterly with his load and some dripped past her lips. Both men began dressing as she tried to regain her sense of reality and put herself back together, their own legs slightly shaky from their experience on the ground.

Itachi was the first to leave, without a word as always. But Deidara lingered to hand her a small towel to clean herself up. He re-tied his hair, as it had become rather messy in their lust-filled events, when Tobi walked into the room.

"Hiya Deidara-senpai! Leader-sama wants us—" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at Sakura who pulled her clothes against her naked body shyly. He turned away from her abruptly and covered his eye-hole. "T-Tobi is so sorry Blossom-chan! Tobi didn't see anything," he cried.

Deidara rolled his eyes and ignored Sakura. "What do you want, Tobi un?"

"U-um Leader-sama has a m-mission for us," Tobi squeaked. "Tobi will see senpai in Leader's office. Bye Blossom-chan!"

He quickly escaped the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Sakura quickly pulled her clothes back on while Deidara fetched his cloak, chuckling at the girl. As he clasped the buttons around his collar, he pat her head like a child.

"That's a good girl."

**Author's Note**

**Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would. So what do you guys think? Is it better than the original chapter? Please, leave me a review!**


	4. Konan

I warn you, there is Yuri in this chapter!

Chapter Four: Konan

* * *

Sakura was walking down the halls of the base, her bare feet making a small taping sound against the hardwood floor. She wore a pale pink mini kimono that was rimmed in red with a red hadajuban (1), red obi and zori sandals while her hair was left down as usual. It's been three days since Deidara and Itachi's punishment, and she decided to be nice to everyone. She followed all orders without question, never looked up at one of them, didn't speak unless they said, never touched a single one, and even perfected the tea ceramony. Sasori wasn't back either. Unfortunatly, he must've known she would've been relieved somehow, and the pain came back. She wasn't allowed to relieve herself, and she didn't want one of those...those...hormone crazed men to touch her again.

"Oi Sakura-san," She turned and was met by Kyoto. "Leader-sama's partner is ill. He wishes for you to come to take a look at her."

"Leader-sama's partner?"

"Hai. Leader-sama has a female partner. I do not know her name, but I heard she was close friends with him," Kyoto replied. "Now you must go before Leader-sama is angered." Sakura bowed and went to Pein's office. She entered and he merely looked up at her before continuing his work.

"Oh Sakura-san, may I help you?" He asked, rolling up a scroll. She bowed.

"I was told your partner is ill and in need of medical assistance," She said.

"Ah, yes. Well her room is the third door to the right down that hallway," He pointed behind him while signing a scroll.

"Arigato," She thanked, bowed, and hurried to the room. She kneeled on the ground remembering what Sasori told her, slid it open, entered, and closed it. She walked towards the bed where a woman who looked to be in her early twenties lie.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The woman asked.

"Sakura desu. I was sent here..?"

"Oh, gomenasai. Konan desu. Anyway, my stomach hurts a lot. Can you take a look at it?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded, and lifted her hands up. Konan made a handsign and a seal that was on her hands disapeared. Sakura placed her hands on Konan's stomach which then glew green. Sweat beaded Sakura's forehead as she searched for a few minutes while the blue haired woman stared at her.

"Well, there is nothing wrong, Konan-sama. Are you sure it's your stomach that is hurting?"

"Hai."

"Well, I also checked your nervous and chakra systems. They are fuctioning properly, and there is nothing wrong with you. So what is the problem?" Sakura asked, curious yet dumbfounded.

"Maybe I ate something I shouldn't have. Arigato, Sakura-san," Konan thanked as she sat up.. "I believe a reward is neccessary."

Sakura smiled. "Iie. It's okay. It's just my job, Konan-sama."

"Don't call me -sama. It makes me feel old."

"Oh, gomenasai, Konan-san," Sakura apolagized. "Is there anything else you need while I am here? Laundry, cleaning, tea?" Konan nodded. "Do you mind cleaning a bit? I just came from a mission so I am exhausted."

"Of course not, Konan-san. I'll begin right away," Sakura said and set off to work. She picked up scattered clothing that lay neatly folded on the floor near the closet, and began to hang them.

"So, how are you, Sakura-san?" Konan asked.

"Fine. You?" Sakura answered as she contnued.

"Same. So, what geisha house did Itachi find you in?" Sakura laughed softly.

"None. I was never a geisha. I was Tsunade's apprentice back in Konohagakure. I was a Chunnin," Sakura replied.

"Really? But you're so precise and well mannered. You're really good," Konan said. "And that kimono makes you look so kowaii." Sakura smiled.

"Arigato, Konan-san," She thanked. "You're really nice." She picked up a light blue mini kimono. "I'm sure you'd look kowaii in this, though." Konan stood up and walked to Sakura, then held the kimono up to her body. "See, Konan-san. You look amazing." Konan smiled.

"You're right. Demo I like your kimono best," The blue haired woman said, handing Sakura the kimono. She watched as Sakura hung the kimono in the closet. "In fact...I think it might look even better off you."

"H-huh?"

Konan grabbed Sakura and kissed her making jade eyes widen. _W...what's wrong with them?! We're not bisexual! __**She. Is. Good! I didn't know kissing girls were this amazing!**__ Shut up! Not helping!_

Sakura felt Konan trace her lip with her tongue in content to open her mouth, so of course Sakura declined by keeping her mouth shut. Konan pushed her against the wall harshly making Sakura gasp and giving her the opertunity to slid her tongue in.

"Ah! K-Konan-san, ya..yamatte!" Sakura said between the kiss.

"Why? You're so kowaii, Sakura-chan," Konan murmered against her lips.

"I-it's not right..."

"Who cares what's right? Now shut up," Konan said, and let her lips capture hers again. She pushed her tongue past Sakura's lips then pulled away harshly when Sakura bit down on it making it bleed, and slapped the pinkette hard across the face. "Do you want me to tell Sasori you've been naughty while he was gone?" She hissed. Sakura shook her head in defeat making Konan smirk. The older woman captured her lips once more and easilly slid her tongue into the younger one's mouth. When she massaged the roof of her mouth with her tongue, a moan escaped the younger woman's lips. Konan let her hands trail down the geisha's body while she softly stroaked her tongue against Sakura's. She pulled away so Sakura could breathe, and took in the sight of the strong kunoichi's blushing cheeks, soft lips, and pink hair. She pulled the kunoichi to the bed and sat next to her.

Konan slid a finger into Sakura's mouth and whispered a small "Suck" while her other hand made circles on her knees. While Sakura began sucking and licking her finger, Konan placed her lips against hers making the pinkette moan. She then, slid her finger from Sakura's mouth making a small bridge of saliva form, so she licked it before smirking at Sakura. The girl blushed as her lips were captured again, then moaned softly when Konan's free hand slid up her body and rested on her breast. After a few seconds, she slid her hand under her kimono and palmed the girl's soft mounds whilst never removing her lips from hers. Sakura finally gave in and placed a hand on Konan's cheek making the older girl smirk once more.

"Kowaii no sugoi na...." Konan murmered when they parted for a breath. Her hands snaked down Sakura's body and she untied the obi then slowly slid the kimono down her shoulders and neatly layed it on the floor. She made her lay on the bed before lying on her side next to her. "You look so kowaii...." Konan whispered as her fingers slid against Sakura's pale skin, and down her sides. Sakura said nothing as the blue haired kunoichi sat up to remove her over shirt but instead helped. She slid it up slowly making Konan shiver. Once Sakura's fingers slowly slid over the sides of her full breasts, Konan let a moan escape her lips making the younger kunoichi's head snap up to hers. Once the shirt was disguarded, Sakura noticed Konan wore no bra or bindings. Just a fishnet shirt. Sakura kissed her stomach and up her chest until she arrived at the junction of Konan's neck where she softly nipped the flesh as her new lover ran her fingers through pink locks, down her back and to her butt where she softly squeezed to the satisfaction of hearing a low moan from Sakura.

Sakura gasped when Konan slid her panties down and drop them to the floor. _It's not fair if we're the only one losing clothing. __**Well, let's take some of hers off. See how she likes it! **_Sakura kissed Konan softly while sliding her skirt past her hips. When Konan felt Sakura stop, she pulled away to remove the offending clothing leaving her in a fishnet shirt and panties. The moment she had removed it, Sakura was once again at her neck, sucking and licking the soft flesh earning more moans from the older woman.

"Sakura....aren't I the one...who's supposed to....be rewarding you..?" Konan asked, breathless from all their kissing.

"No....Leader-sama said that if I am good, I may do whatever I wish....." Sakura replied, her voice dripping with desire then she began kissing Konan's chest. Konan grabbed Sakura by the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced with one anothers in sinful passion. Konan released Sakura's bruised lips to take over. Her hands roamed Sakura's body while her lips attached themself to her collar bone. Sakura's fingers tangled in Konan's hair, effectively making the paper flower fall to the ground.

"Konan!" Sakura gasped when the other woman softly suckled her pink nubs. She threw her head back when Konan continued her ministrations, her free hand palming her other breast before switching a few minutes later. Konan pulled away and pushed Sakura down before smiling evilly at the young woman. She spread Sakura's legs open and licked her precious jewel earning a mewl of pleasure from the pink haired kunoichi. Konan repeated the action for a few minutes before sliding her tongue into her. She thrusted it in and out as her hand rubbed circles on her knee, then when Sakura was close to comming, she removed her tongue making Sakura whimper in want.

"Shh...hold on," Konan said and thrusted two fingers into Sakura. After a few more thrusts, a third digit entered. Sakura's hips bucked and she came with a loud moan. Konan licked a finger off, moaning softly. "You taste so good, Sakura-chan....wanna taste?" She slid the other finger that was coated with Sakura's juices past the girl's lips emiting another moan before she began licking away the cum. Sakura looked lustfully at the older woman and took the last cum-coated finger and placed it to Konan's lips, then did the same as Konan had first done to her.

Her soft and pale hands removed Konan's fishnet shirt and panties where she took the same position as Konan had. She wouldn't dare use her tongue as Konan had, but would instead finger her. She was still too shy to do that-no matter how full of lust she was. Konan gasped in shock when she felt Sakura's digits invade her. Not a single person-man or woman- had dared do that to her knowing how sensative Konan was there. She could to it to others, but not once had someone done it to her. So as a natural reaction, she growled.

"Shh...Konan-chan, let me," Sakura said and continued sliding it. Konan threw her head back as pants escaped her lips. "S-Sakura-chan!" She moaned and came. Sakura removed her fingers and they were immediatly slipped past Konan's lips where the woman sucked. _T..this feels weird..._ Sakura told herself as Konan continued. When her fingers were cleaned, Konan pulled her down into the bed, and slid the blankets over her.

"Arigato for taking a look at me, Sakura-san," Konan thanked, nuzzling into Sakura's neck.

"You're welcome....." Sakura said, her voice regretful yet shocked at the activity they had just done. Her eyes closed and felt a set of lips on the crook of her neck, then she fell asleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(1): An under shirt worn under the kimono._**

**_Who do you think should be next? Mini-poll! Your choices are:_**

_**Pein**_

_**Madara**_

_**Hidan**_

_**Kakuzu**_

_**Deidara**_

_**Sasori**_

_**or **_

_**Deidara!**_

_**As for threesomes:**_

_**THERE ARE MANY COMBINATIONS! **_

_**You just tell me, and I shall get started! The pairing/grouping with the most votes!**_


	5. Hidan

_There were a lot of answers and votes, so here are the results:_

_Deidara:5_

_Hidan:11_

_Sasori:3_

_Kakuzu:3_

_Itachi: 1_

_Madara:1_

_Pein: 2_

_Kisame: 1_

_Deidara AND Hidan:1_

_Deidara AND Hidan AND Sasori:1_

_Deidara AND Hidan AND Kakuzu:1_

_Hidan AND Itachi:1_

_Pein AND Deidara:1_

_Deidara AND Sasori: 2_

_Sasori AND Pein:1_

_Hidan AND Itachi AND Deidara:1_

_Hidan AND Pein:1_

_Hidan AND Kakuzu:1_

_Hidan AND Madara AND Deidara/Kakuzu: 1_

_Thank you to all of you who voted! ^_^_

_The winner is: HIDAN!_

**xXAwsome Reviewers ListXx**

_**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**kallou**_

_**'S Angel**_

_**Endorphin SunWook Lover**_

_Feli94_

_xXBochiXx_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_247wannabeninja246_

_Alley7744_

_lyn-lyn_

_BurstAngelSaga_

_Kitten652_

_Sakuraangel1327_

_DarkLillyofTheNight96_

_libra89_

_Kira-seven_

_Trunksmybaby_

_Black Kunai_

_Yumeira Sendai_

_SasoriDanna13_

_Anixandria_

_Endorphin SunWook Lover_

_blackangel2009_

_Hana_Subaku_

_Sara_Subaku_

_Kren Uchiha_

_The Jackal_

_Anonymoux_

_Ninken94(toolazytosignin) [XD]_

_Spook_

_Dot._

_Veronica_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

Sakura was in the kitchen with Kyoto, fixing the newly used dishes. The Akatsuki just has dinner and was so kind to leave their dishes on the table for the geisha and maid to clean up. "Sakura, I'll finish the dishes. You go clean up the other rooms and assist the members," Kyoto said. Sakura nodded and exited the room to start cleaning the bedrooms. Hidan's was first. He was sitting in it, and looked up apon seeing Sakura.

"Oi, bitch," He called.

She continued working, and without looking at him, she said, "Please do not call me that, Hidan-sama."

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want, you whore. Now get me some sake," He said.

"Gomenasai Hidan-sama, demo there is no more. And I am not obligated to buy you anything from the store, seeing as how I am a captive. You must buy it at your own time," She replied. When she turned to the door to go to the hall, she bumped into Hidan. "Oh gomenasai Hidan-sama," She apolagized. He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her close.

"I want sake. And you're going to bring it to me, you bitch," He hissed. Then, she slapped him. He grabbed her neck. "Isn't one of your rules _"Do not hit a man."_?" He snarled.

"I don't see a man here! All I see is a bastard," She shot back even in her perdiciment. He slammed her against the wall making her gasp in pain.

"You know what, you're being as bad as a little dog right now. So congradulations, bitch. You just fucked with the worst person in the world," He hissed and threw her to the ground making her cough out blood. Her eyes widened when she saw him dip his fingers in her blood and lick it. He made his Jashin symbol on the floor, then smirked. "This is what you get, bitch," He sneered as he pulled out a kunai. He removed his cloak to leave him in only his pants, then let the kunai slide down his chest making a line of blood. She gasped in pain and held her chest.

"Hidan-sama, yamatte nanitozo," She pleaded as he continued. He let it slide along his collarbone, sighing in bliss at the pain while Sakura shook. "Hidan-sama, stop it!" He let the kunai dig into his arm and tears leaked from her eyes in pain.

"Don't you like that? Huh? Don't you like that I can kill you by 'killing' me?" He sneered. "I know what hurts you the most." He said, removing his cloak and gripping the kunai.

"It won't hurt since you did it once already!"

"Oh yeah? Well that's what you think," He said. "Remember that I can do _anything_ I want to you, bitch. So be a good girl or I _will_ kill you." He positioned her on her hands and knees, then slammed her hand into the ground and shoved a kunai into it making her scream in pain. He did the same with another so she was pinned down.

"Let me go! Stop it!" She shrieked as the blood flowed from her hands. _He's going to make me bleed to death! _She tried to summon chakra to heal the wound, but with the seal, whatever chakra she tried to use would be eaten away. While if she moved her current position, her hands would bleed more. "Hidan-sama, I'll get you sake! Just stop!" She begged.

"Too late for that! I just love how this feels!" He said sadisticly. _He's a sadistic masochist! Of course he likes this! _"You know, I _was_ going to go easy on you, but seeing as how disrespectful you were being, I should be just as rough!" He used another kunai to rip her kimono open along with her panties and the bandages she used for her make-shift brassiere. She felt the tears leaking down her cheeks when she felt his hands roughly knead her breasts, and whimpered when he bit her collarbone making blood seap out.

"Nanitozo....yamatte Hidan-sama...." She pleaded. _**No! The more you beg, the more pleased he'll get! **__You're...you're right!_

He suckled her blood from her new wound while his hands continued down her body. When he heard her moan, he growled. _It's not supposed to make her fucking feel good!_ He told himself and let his nails dig into her skin making her cry out in pain. Sakura's head was thrown back when he raked his nails across her chest and down her stomach as her tears continued to fall. She may be feeling bad and in pain, but he felt pleasure and pain.

"Ah!" She bit her lip until it bled as he used the third kunai he used to cut her kimono with to let it carve random patterns on her back. Without warning, he slammed into her making her scream loudly. She was dry, and he didn't prepare her in any way. Heck, she didn't even know he had pulled his pants down! He just started thrusting into her hard and fast while she cried. When he released, she grimaced as she felt the sticky substance go down her thighs, then cried out again when he thrusted into her second opening. Again, he continued thrusting as he tugged on her hair harshly and fondled her breasts, his nails digging into the soft and sensative flesh. He finally came for the second time,removed the kunai, and threw her into the hall with her clothes, before closing the door.

"-Gasp- Sakura! Kyoto-san!" Another woman, Shiko, called. He watched the shadows of Shiko and Kyoto as they ran to the wounded Sakura. His purple (OR PINK) eyes watched as they carried the injured woman away.

"Hmph. That bitch should've just got me some sake," Hidan mumbled, and went to sleep.

_**MINI POLL: Who should be next? Madara or Pein? Not both, just one!**_


	6. Pein

**I thank all of you who have reviewed so far and answered the mini polls. The last mini poll between Pein and Madara was....difficult haha! It was so close between Pein and Madara! Here are the results!**

**Pein: 22**

**Madara: 20**

**Pein wins! Sorry Madara fans, but I promise the next chapter will be Sakura with the sexiest Uchiha, and one of my special and really thought out lemons! In this chapter, Sakura is with the sexy man with piercings! Also, sorry to the person who asked for Kakuzu. I promise that in two chapters, I shall make a Kakuzu one! So, enjoy this next chapter of "Naughty Girl"! ^_^**

* * *

Sakura was asleep in her room, her hands still hurting and uncared for. Kyoto and Shiko weren't shinobi so they had no chakra, and she couldn't release the seal, plus she wouldn't dare tell the other members what had happend. What would they do? It's been a day since Hidan raped her, and she was still scared to be anywhere around the shinobi. A knock on her door sounded, but the woman didn't answer. She was too much into her sleep. The door slid open to reveal Kyoto.

"Sakura-san, wake up," She said softly as she tapped her shoulder. Sakura sat up. "Leader-sama requests to see you right away. He wants you to be suited nicely so I am to help you," Kyoto said. She looked up at the older woman, then slowly walked to her closet to pull out the kimono that was the least expensive. Kyoto helped ease the red mini kimono that was rimmed with gold glitter on her and carefully slid the wide bell sleeves over her arms and tied the obi tightly around Sakura.

"Kyoto-san, why do you do it so tight...?" Sakura asked. Kyoto smiled.

"If you think I make it tight, master Sasori makes it tighter. He should be returning in three days," Kyoto said. "You know, you are quite lucky, Sakura-san. By now, if you were unuseful, they would have killed you. You must have some value if they are willing to let you live. Shiko-san and I are in debt forever to them." Kyoto watched Sakura put on her shinobi boots.

"I see...."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Hai....it does..." Sakura whispered. Kyoto brushed Sakura's hair, then clasped a black leather chocker with a red bead hanging off it in the middle. Sakura thanked her and walked out the room with a slight limp. She went straight to Pein's office, and saw him and Madara working.

"Pein no danna...?" She called out weakly. He looked up along with Madara. "You...you requested for me....?"

"Hai. We're really happy that you have coaperated with us and have been so good. But we want to know, Sakura, where have you been all day yesterday and today? Why wern't you working?" Pein questioned. She looked down at her feet.

"Well? Sakura, where were you?" Madara asked, his voice clearly irritated.

"I didn't work...because....I-I...." Tears welded in her eyes and dripped to the floor. Pein raised her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"H-Hidan...he..." He rose a brow. "My...my hands....I can't work..." Pein grabbed her hand earning a yelp of pain from the pink haired geisha.

"Why didn't you tell us instead of miss a day of work?" Pein asked.

"B-because I thought that you wouldn't heal me," She whimpered as he rubbed circles on her hands. He summoned chakra to his hands and healed the wounds.

"What else did he do?" He asked in his usual voice with a tiny bit of concern mixed in. Pein wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb as she closed her pretty jade eyes.

"H-he raped me....because there was no more sake....."

"Ikei....does it still hurt..?" Madara asked. She nodded, her tears continuing to fall. "Are you afraid of Hidan?" She nodded again as her sobs were heard through the room. "I shall talk to Hidan about his punishment." With that, Madara left the room.

"Come with me, Sakura," Pein said and walked out onto his balcony/hand statue. "Sakura, do you like the rain?" He asked. She nodded.

"Hai. It reminds me....of rebirthing...." She whispered. He nodded.

"I see. The rain reminds me of the tears of this village," He replied. "Ever since I was a mere child, this village has weeped. My dream is to one day rid of war, and stop the sobs of my village. Someday, I will break the curse bestowed apon this village. If there is such a thing as peace....I'll find it...." Sakura looked at him as he stared out at the village. _So much pain....so much lonliness...it sort of reminds me....of my past...._

"I've always believed that peace is just the silence, and the calmness of thers," She said, more to herself than Pein.

"I see. I can see it in your eyes. You, too, are filled with pain and lonliness," He said. She looked down at the ground. "Those who don't understant true pain...don't understand true peace. That is why you know true peace."

"H-huh?"

"You have experienced unrichious(sp??) pain, and lived through and suffered the isolation-the lonliness-of the world. You have seen the cruelty and hatred of those around you and how revenge becomes the first link in the chains of hatred. You understand that, while others don't." He said. _Wow...that's so deep...I didn't know he was so....._

"Demo, wha...what about the other members? If you have Akatsuki, you're ruining the peace of other villages by capturing their Jinkuriki and using it for your own power," She said.

"You don't know the true purposes of each member."

"I don't? What is their purposes?"

"....I can't tell you," He said quietly. It was silent for a few minutes until he finally spoke. "You know, if you wish to not be punished, and to be rewarded and treated kindly, you should relax more," He said. "If you were to do whatever the members say, and not speak back, then they would do more things for you like I."

"Hai."

"Anyway, you have been a good girl for quite some time...so I have decided to reward you," He noted the fear when he said "reward". "It will be a good reward. I promise. Would you like it?" She gave a hesitant nod, and he mentally smiled. "Alright. Sit down here." She sat down with her legs dangling off the statue. There was a light rain, not too hard, but she didn't mind if the kimono got wet. In fact, the rain was comforting to her.

"Put your hands out and close your eyes," He said in her ear. She did so, and felt something in her hands. "Open." She revealed her emerald eyes and saw a little box wrapped in pink paper with a red ribbon. He snaked his arm around her shoulder. "You can open it."

"I-it's okay! I don't deserve it," She said. He pulled on the ribbon, and it opened. She looked inside, and her eyes went wide. Inside the box was a hair comb that was sea green with a white and pink lotus flower ornament on top. "It's beautiful...!"

"I thought you'd like it," He boasted.

"Pein no danna, I can't accept this," She said.

"And why not?"

"Because I do not deserve this," She replied. "I do not deserve any rewards or any special treatment." She handed it to him. He pushed some of her bangs back and held it away from her face with the comb. "You are going to keep this. Now, you deserve a day for yourself. So just, relax," He said. "Yeah, just relax," Said a new voice behind her making her turn her head sharply to see Pein's Human Path. His long hair reached his back, and he looked intimidating with his facial piercings.

"P-Pein...?" She asked, a bit scared realizing he could kill her right there.

"Shh...don't worry. If you want anything," Pein (Deva/Yahiko) said.

"Just tell us." She gasped when she saw the Animal Path in front of her. _T-there's three of them? __**HELL YEAH!**_

"Actually, there's six of us," the Animal path said, reading her mind. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

"Inclusing you, seven," The female Animal path said. "Now, what would you like, Sakura?"

"Well, bijin, what do you want?" Pein (I'll just refer to him as Pein while the others to their path names! It's easier for me!) asked.

"M-may I have some tea...?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll get right on it," The Animal path said and disapeared.

"Anything else?"

"U-um...no thanks..." Sakura said. Pein licked the shell of her ear.

"Do you like sweets?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Get us some meji apollo, dango, imagawayaki, and wagashi, too," Pein said. The other one nodded, and disapeared.

She tensed when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. "Don't be so tense, Bijin. Relax," He repeated in her ear. He began to rub her shoulders making her sigh softly. "You like that?" He asked. She nodded. As long as he didn't touch her inappropriatly, she was okay.

"Arigato, Pein no danna," She thanked.

"Oh, it's no problem, flower," He replied. She shivered when his fingers pressed on a pressure point. "Would you rather lay down? So that I can get your lower back?" He asked softly.

"Um...whatever you would rather do...."

"No, you pick. Today is for you," He denied. "So, does your lowerback hurt? If it does, I'll start working on it. You tell me what you want, and I'll do it." He said in an amazingly erotic way to Sakura. She felt his hands rub her shoulders, making her tense again and earning a growl from him. "Sakura, I told you to relax," He growled. She apolagized, and eased her mussles to relax as Pein continued. When he found a spot that hurt, she groaned. "Right here?" She nodded, and he did it again. She was able to feel his body heat through the thin material of her kimono. _**Ohh...he's so good...I don't think I ever wanna leave!**_ Inner Sakura said. Another set of hands made their way on her shoulders, and she saw the Animal path back. They continued with their massage, their fingers creating goosebumps on her skin through her kimono.

"Your snack," The Human path said, placing a tray full of the ordered sweets. Sakura eyed them, and watched as the Human path took a chocolate coated strawberry flavoured gelatinous known as Meji Apollo (Which is very good, by the way) and held it to her lips. She slid them open and let the okashi enter her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss at the taste of the sweet okashi. _It's been so long since we've had a day to ourselves. __**If we had more days like these....we'll never leave! **_She felt his soft lips against her neck, and he whispered something to her while bringing up a dango for her. She happily took the generous offer.

Sakura's hand went up to Pein and tangled her fingers into his hair, and pulled him down for a kiss. He was shocked, to say the least, but he kissed her back. Their tongues danced with eachothers while she gripped his cloak. Pein lifted her easilly and had her against the wall. She moaned when his tongue stroaked hers then pulled away.

"What do you want, Sakura," He asked.

"I don't know what I want..." She replied quietly, yet breathless. "You should know...."

"Alright." Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him for an open mouthed kiss. He pulled away, though, and ravished her neck. His fingers pulled at her obi, before the silked fabric slid off. She felt a tug at her ninja boots and when she looked down, she saw the Animal path removing the buckles to her boots while the Human path had began kissing her neck. She moaned softly against Pein's lips, then grinded her hips against his when she felt fingers trailing up her thigh.

"Danna..." She moaned. The Animal path slid her kimono off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, while the Human path and Deva path-Pein-removed their shirts and cloaks. She was removed from the wall to be layed on the floor of the balcony. The Animal path took Pein's spot, and softly nipped at her neck while his hands went to her binded breasts, kneading and massaging the soft flesh as a breathy moan escaped her throat. The Human path used a kunai to remove her bingings, and brought his lips to Sakura's mounds. She gasped as a second mouth joined, giving equal attention to the other. Pein stood behind her, and stroaked her hair.

"Do you like your reward, Sakura?" He asked, putting another meji apollo to her lips. She nodded and ate the okashi.

"Hai...!" He kissed her lips, swallowing her moan when the Animal path let his fingers remove her panties and slide into her wet enterance and the Human path's fingers slid over her slender form. Sakura's back arched as the two digits inside her moved in and out slowly, and tried to meet his thrusts, just to be held down by the Human path and Pein, so she dug her fingers into Pein's hair and ran it through it blindly. "Danna!" She cried, removing her lips from his. The Animal path removed his digits from her warmth and slid his cum-coated fingers over her body making her shiver from the cold air as the rain continued to slowly fall. Another moan escaped past her lips when she felt something more lithe inside her slick enterance. "Danna!" Pein had moved away from her and let his tongue enter her. He looked up at her, then thrusted his tongue into it. Pants of breath escaped her breath when he removed his tongue from her to suckle on her clitoris, then go back to thrusting the lithe muscle into her.

"What do you want, Sakura," The Animal path asked, removing his lips from her nipple for a slight moment.

"I-I don't know...!" She replied, closing her eyes in bliss as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"You've made us do all the decisions for _your_ day. Tell us what you want," The Human path murmered, moving up her body. "What do you want us to do...and how?" Sakura wasn't one for dirty talk. And it was emberrassing. "Ahh!" She came on Pein's tongue. He moved away from her neither lips after gathering all of her juices in his mouth, who's lips was captured by the Human path. _**Can he read minds or something?!**_ Inner Sakura wondered, remembering how she just mentioned the idea of them kissing. The Animal path joined in, before returning to Sakura. Pein kissed her once more, her taste filling her mouth.

"What do you want me to do, Bijin? Be specific," Pein murmered into her neck as he suckled on it.

"I want you...."

"To...?" The Human path asked.

"I want you....to "reward" me...." She replied, her voice husky. She sat up to give them her lustful stare. "But I also want a "punishment"." She gave them a sexy smirk, making the three men look at eachother questionably. It was funny. Sakura would've never even thought of doing this type of thing. The Human path closed his eyes.

"She's in a stable state of mind," He said.

"Well of course I am....I just want you," She replied, and kissed the long hairded man. _So she finally relaxed and gave in_, Pein thought with a smirk. He went behind her, and pulled her close to him, as his hands rested on her breasts.

"What do you want me to do?" Pein whispered into her ear, his lips brushing over the shell.

"I want you to "punish" me," She replied. "I want you....to kiss me all over....and to fuck me all day..." She turned to strattle him, her hand resting on his cheek. "I want you to have sex with me all day as a "punishment" and a "reward"...." She said into his ear, voice dripping with lust, then nipped at his neck. The other two paths disapeared leaving Pein and Sakura. She layed down, and he crawled over her. "Come on, _Pein no Danna_." She purred again, and worked on his pants. He helped her remove them with his underwear, and decided to finish her by himself. He kissed her passionately, his hands trailing over her sides and body. When his hands reached her hips, she grinded against his hips making him growl again.

"Bijin." He growled when she did it again. He hooked his hands under her knees and went in between them. "Ready?" He asked, voice full of lust. She nodded, and he entered her. A breathy moan escaped her again when he did, and she arched up into him. He thrusted into her as his lips went where ever they could. Her lips, her neck, her collarbone, and her chest all fell victim to his soft lips, and refocused her attention away from the metal piercings he had and onto the pleasure she had. She met his thrusts with the rocking of her hips, while she kissed him feverishly. She giggled when he whispered sweet nothings along with other naughty things in her ear. They went at it for a while, Pein waiting for her to cum, while Sakura not ready to cum.

"Pein no danna!" She screamed, throwing her head back, and releasing as her manicured nails raked across his back to leave her mark. He gave a moan and released into her before pulling her to look down at the city where a few people had looked up apon hearing them. She calmed her breathing, and just lay against him as the rain continued down. "At least I'll be able to bathe....." She muttered as he stroaked her hair.

"You know, you are the most precious belonging of Akatsuki, right?" She heard him whisper. _Was he talking to me....or himself...? _She wondered. _I...I'm precious....?...to them...?_ Pein picked up her fallen hair comb that lay on the ground, and put it back in her hair.

"...I'm tired....can you save my snack?" She asked with a small smile. He nodded.

"I'll do that. Come on, bijin," He carried her bridal style, and opened a secret door. There was a medium sized bed with nice red sheets, and a window next to the bed. "You may rest in my room, bijin," He whispered as he layed her on the bed and under the blankets. She looked up at him with her innocent, jade eyes. "I'll join you....just let me put your food away.." He said, and disapeared. He walked back in a few minutes later, and kayed next to her. She just saw his face, and felt him kiss her forehead, before she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Ah yes, that is the result of my special and really thought out lemons! I shall make one for Madara in the next chapter! So, be ready!**_


	7. Madara

**Sorry for the long updation! I was very busy with pre-highschool testing, work, and other projects! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**Sakura walked to the Leader's office with a tray of tea with some sweets for both men inside. She opened the door and saw both men hard at work. She placed the tray on a table not too far from the desk, and kneeled on a zabuton before serving and preparing the green tea.

* * *

"Pein no danna, Madara-sama, I have your tea prepared. Would you like anything else?" She asked softly. She was more used to them now that it's been a week. She was used to the other members orders and commands. She was just nervous about Sasori. He was supposed to be home tomorow, and she wanted to know if he would "punish" or "reward" her. Hopefully, it was the latter of the two. She hasn't been punished at all since the day before, which was the day Pein had "rewarded" her. And so far, she was punished only twice. The first time was because if she had done what Itachi and Deidara had said, she would've disobeyed Sasori, while the second time was not exactly a punishment. Surely, he'd understand her logic.

"No, it's okay, Sakura," Pein replied and continued working. Her brows furrowed.

"Pein no danna, Madara-sama, excuse me for my rudeness, demo I think that you should eat. I wouldn't want any of this to go to waste, and you must eat. I wouldn't want you to be sick, weak, and un-nourished," She said, sternly yet softly. Madara rose a perfectly sculpted eye brow in curiosity.

"You wish for us to not get sick, weak, and un-nourished? Are you feeling well, Sakura?" Madara asked, putting down his ink brush. Sakura blushed, and looked up to look at them.

"I'm okay. You have treated me so kindly....it's rude to be disrespectful to those who are so kind," She said and smiled. "Forgive me for breaking a rule, demo I wish you would take a quick break and eat. You must be tired. Both of you." Madara gave Pein a questionable look, while Pein looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you sure you are okay?" Madara asked. She never was so concerned or coorperative before. Pein stood up, walked to the low table, and sat on a zabuton next to Sakura. Madara sighed. "Alright, only for a moment, though," He sighed and followed Pein. He lifted the cup of tea to his mouth, and took a sip as Pein ate some of the Imagawayaki, Sakura's head bowed.

"You look beautiful today, Sakura," Pein commented. "You're wearing my gift, too." Sakura wore a pink yakuta and the hair comb Pein gave her. The pierced man pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You look absolutly beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Madara?" Said Uchiha looked at the geisha, and put his cup of tea down. His onyx eyes took in her emerald eyes, and her soft pink hair that went perfectly with the hair, then her pale skin.

"I agree. You look quite beautiful, Sakura," He said, pulling her head up. "It'd be a shame to hide that pretty face of yours. Keep it up today."

"Arigato, dannas," She thanked with a smile. It was a beautiful smile that was amazingly sweet. "Domo arigato. You both are so kind to me. Gomenasai for any disrespect I've given you."

"Don't worry about it, Bijin," Pein whispered, caressing her cheek as Madara left the room for the restroom. "Anyway, there is nothing I would want right now. Madara, however, is different. You see, Madara has been...stressed out and over worked. So I would wish for you to help Madara relieve of his stress. Give him a massage, or something."

"Hai, danna," She said. Madara entered the room again and sat at his table.

"Pein, you have a mission. Here," Madara handed Pein a scroll. Pein bowed, and exited the room. Sakura watched as Madara continued working, before gathering her courage to walk up to him. She stood in front of the desk, and bowed her head.

"Madara-danna?" He looked up at her.

"I told you to keep your head up."

"Hai, gomen," She looked up. "It has occured to me...that you are a bit tense. I was hoping that you'd let me do whatever it takes to help you relax." He rose a brow.

"Is that so? You would do that off the clock? You do know you are done for the day, right?" She nodded. "You are doing this voluntarly?" Another nod. "Alright. Do what you wish, Sakura." He sighed. Sakura went behind him, and began rubbing his shoulders. She felt him tense when she got to a knot while her brows furrowed.

"Relax your musscles, nanitozo," She said softly. "Or I'll relax them for you."

"Is that a threat?" She smirked.

"No. It's a promise," She retorted. "Now please just relax your shoulders, danna." He did so, and a soft grunt escaped his lips when she rubbed too hard. She continued, going softer on said spot, then once it was okay, she moved her hands down his spine making a soft sound escape his throat. She didn't know why, but those sounds made her feel different. Her hands dipped under his shirt and she continued.

"Sakura," He growled. She continued, head cocked to the side.

"Yes, danna?" She asked. He turned and grabbed her writs, then capruted her lips with him. Madara found little to no resistance from Sakura who kissed him back.

"Good job. You get a reward," He said against her lips.

"Mmm...what kind of reward danna?" She asked as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "Will it be good?" _Hmm...so she's changed._ He smirked,

"Of course, my dear bijin. You're reward will be wonderful," He replied as his arms wound around her slim waist. His lips found hers again, in which they clasped over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth only a little so he couldn't slide his tongue in without forcing it in. He growled once more, and squeezed her butt making her open her mouth to give him the opertunity to slip his tongue inside.

"Mmm!" She moaned as his tongue danced with hers, and let her hands run through his mess of hair. Her hands fumbled for the bottom of his shirt, and removed it. Sakura pulled away from him and untied her obi. His hands went to the openings of her yakuta, where her hands went over his and she moved his hands so they open her clothing. He removed her bra, then removed his own zori sandals while she worked on his pants. She pulled his boxers down, and looked up at him. "Danna, are you still stressed out?" She asked. He nodded in understanding at what she meant. "Oh well I want to relieve you of stress." Her hand wrapped around his length making a soft sound to escape his lips.

"Sakura...." She pumped it a little before slowly taking the head in her mouth. His hands dug into her hair as he supressed a moan and refrainted from thrusting into her. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his cock while he continued to stop any sounds from escaping his mouth. "Kami Sakura..." He whispered. Her hands played with his sack as she continued, her tonge snaking out.

"Mmm....Madara danna..." He heard her moan, and slid out of her so she couls stand up. "Madara danna, I only think it's fair that if I make beautiful sounds for you....that you make some for me," She said, tracing circles and random patterns on his chest. Madara put an arm around her waist and felt her lips on his neck. "Danna, I want to hear your sounds too." She pushed him so he leaned against the desk, then grinded her hips against his making a growl emit. The Uchiha captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands slid up and down her body earning a small shiver from her. Sakura gently pushed his chest so she could breathe and gasped softly when his lips clasped over her erect nipple. A moan escaped her lips when he began sucking on one breast while his right hand kneeded the other. After a while, he switched sides.

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you?" She heard him murmer. Sakura made him look up at her.

"I'm a good girl," She replied making Madara smirk.

"You're a good girl gone bad." She smirked back.

"I'll take that. Now, if I'm so naughty, why aren't you "punishing" me?"

"Because you were being a good girl," He replied and kissed her once more as she slid herself onto him. He grunted as she moaned, then gripped her hips. He began thrusting up into her as she threw her head back, then dug his face into her neck.

"A-ah! Danna!" She moaned as he went faster. "Y-yes! Ahh!" He kissed and suckled her neck while one hand burried into her hair.

"Do you...like your....reward S..Sakura..?" He asked between breaths.

"Yes!" She cried out. Her lips met his in a deep and passionate kiss in which their tongues danced with eachother in sinful passion. His hands ran over her back and sides, then rested on her breasts. "Danna!" Her walls tightered around him making him moan. The Uchiha came after a few more thrusts, then switched their possions so Sakura was against the desk with her back to him, and gripped her hips. He thrusted in hard making her moan loudly.

"You like that, bijin?" He asked as he went at a steady pace. He kept a steady, rythamic pace while kissing her neck.

"M-madara danna!"

"Who's your danna?" He growled as they both got close to the edge.

"MADARA!" She screamed and went over the edge. After a few more hard thrusts, the Uchiha released his seed into her with a moan of her name. He pulled out of her.

"Good girl huh? You're a bad girl," Madara said with a smirk as she regained her breath.

"I'll be whatever I want," She replied with a smile. "Right now, bring me to my room." He rose a brow.

"Do you want me to punish you?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Well then. Bring me to my room." He let a sound simuilar to a chuckle escape his lips as he picked her up bridal style, and in a poof of smoke, they were gone and in her room. The Uchiha layed the now asleep geisha on her bed, pulled the covers over her, then softly stroaked her hair.

"....you're too good...." He sighed and disapeared.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm...not as good as I wanted it, but I ran out of ideas, sorry! Anywho, in the next chapter, SASORI COMES BACK! How will he react to Sakura's performance? Will he punish her for being a naughty girl, or reward her for being a good girl? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, this is Akatsuki Sakura-hime signing off! lol**

**~ ****暁桜姫**


	8. Sasori's Precious Doll

**I am so sorry for the long update! I was so busy getting ready for school since school starts early here! I shall have the Japanese Tabble Manner list at the bottom!**

"Achoo!" A sneeze was heard through the dark and quiet corridors, breaking the silence of the early morning. A sniffle was muffled by a tissue. And a cough ripped through a throat. The geisha was in the medical ward. _She_ was the only medic, and had caught a cold. She has set the table, made breakfast, and cleaned the house early then stayed in the medical ward as usual until summoned by one of the members. The door opened and Kyoto rushed to Sakura. She put her hand to Sakura's forehead, brows furrowed, then took Sakura's hand.

"Sakura-chan, you should go to bed. We can't have one of the masters catch your cold. Plus, it's bad for your health to be up while sick," Kyoto said. Sakura sneezed. "Bless you."

"A-ari-achoo!-gato," Sakura sniffed, and followed Kyoto to her room. Sakura layed in her bed as Kyoto pulled the covers over.

"Sakura-chan, I shall make you some tea. If you need anything, call Shiko or I, alright?" Kyoto asked. Sakura nodded, and watched as Kyoto left. Her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep. She didn't even know how long she had slept, when she felt a hand on her head. Her eyes cracked open, and she saw Kisame. She mentally cursed when she felt the pain in her lower abdomen due from the jutsu Sasori had used on her.

"K-Kisame....-san..?" Her voice was cracked, and her throat was sore.

"Hey Kitty," Kisame said. "Don't talk."

"I-I....Umm....what...what are you doing...here?" She asked. The shinobi shrugged.

"Heard you were sick. So how you feeling?"

"Like crap?"

"Hahaha just sleep, and you'll feel better. I gotta go Kitty, but I'll see you later," He said, and left. Once again, her eyes closed. The next time she awoke, she saw Itachi, and Deidara.

"I-Itachi-sama.....Dei...Deidara-sama....?" Deidara frowned and put a hand on her forehead. She blushed softly, and leaned into his warm hand. Her jade eyes closed for a minute, and she felt the bed dip making her eyes open and she looked at the hand draped over her waist to see a ring with the kanji 'Shu' meaning 'Scarlet'. "Itachi-sama....?" She croaked.

"Shh...your throat is sore," Itachi said. He sat behind her with an arm around her waist. "Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi, and even Kisame visited you. They said you were ill."

"Drink this....un," Deidara said softly, and handed her a sake cup. "It's a drink my mom used to make me whenever I was sick. It'll make you feel a little better....un." He held it to her lips. "I warn you it will make you sleep right away." She nodded, and he placed it to her lips, then tilted it letting her drink it. As soon as she drank it, her eyes drifted closed. About two hours later, she woke up at the feeling of something on her forehead. Her eyes opened once more, and saw Pein. He had rested his hand on her forehead, which woke her up.

"D....danna....?" She whispered. He looked at her to give her a soft look.

"Shh....don't talk bijin. Save your voice," He said. She oberyed, and layed there as he sat there.

"Danna.....where is Sasori no danna?" She asked.

"He is on his way. He should be here soon, bijin," Pein replied. "Now go back to sleep."

"Danna?" He sighed.

"Nani?"

".....domo arigato....." She thanked as her eyes drifted closed. He pulled the blanket up higher, and left the room.

_**Hey! Sakura, wake up! **__What is it? I'm trying to sleep! __**Sasori no danna is back! And he's helping us! **__ Huh? _ Sakura's eyes opened once more, and she saw Sasori removing a washcloth on her forehead. "Danna?" She rasped. He looked at her, then rested his head on her stomach as his fingers caressed her cheek. "D-danna....you'll c-catch my cold...!"

"I don't care," He replied. "How do you feel?"

"Better." He nodded and closed his dark eyes for a monent.

"Good. I'll heal you, then." He moved and summoned chakra into his hands, then put one on her stomach while the other went to her forehead. Once his hands glew medical green, she felt his chakra enter her and clean out her system. After several minutes, he removed his hands, and placed a new wet towel on her forehead. "You will be healed for a few hours. I don't have enough chakra to completely heal you." He said, and walked towards the door.

"Danna?" He looked at her to see her soft smile. "Domo arigato." He pushed some of her hair back.

"Hn. I shall see you soon. Until then, rest," He said, and exited the room as Sakura closed her eyes. For the fifth time, she woke up to see Kyoto and Shiko standing abover her. Everything got all blury, so she blinked her eyes a few more times

"Sakura-chan, Sasori-sama wishes for you to come to dinner with the others. He ordered us to have you dressed nicely," Kyoto said. Shiko helped Sakura sit up. "Are you well, Sakura-chan? Do you feel neausious?"

"Iie. I feel perfectly fine. Now, help me get dressed, nanitozo?" Sakura asked. The two smiled and motioned to the restroom. They entered, and bathed Sakura. "This isn't neccissary. I can dress myself."

"No no, you are ill. Even if you are healed, we wouldn't want to overwork you, Sakura-chan," Shiko said as she put conditioner in Sakura's hair. After she was dried off, they dressed Sakura in a black kimono that had a red cloud on the chest, back, on the bell sleeve and on the bottom; and went midtheigh with a red obi that kept it closed. Her pink hair was tied up with Kanzashi and a red ribbon; the Akatsuki anklet, and matching choker were her accessories. Shiko smiled at her. "Let's go." They headed towards the door when Sakura stopped.

"Chotto matte," Sakura went to her vanity and grabbed the hair comb Pein gave her, then put it in her red obi. The two maids lead her down the hallway and to a door that had a dragon head as the knob. They both pulled on each side and slid them away from eachother to reveal the Akatsuki sitting at the table getting ready to eat. They all looked at her and she immediatly bowed her head.

"Sakura, come here," She heard Madara say. She stepped onto the tatami mat, and walked towards him. He pulled her head up. "Didn't I tell you around Pein and I you are to keep your head up? It would be a shame to hide your beauty from all of us," He said making her blush softly. He took her hand, and lead her to a zabuton. She kneeled down on her knees in between Sasori and Pein, and across from Madara and Itachi. A large communal plate of sushi, cheese Okonomiyaki, Yakitori, and some tofu were in the middle of a hibachi while several small bowls of Takikomi gohan sat in the middle of an island on the hibachi.

Everyone said "Itadekimasu" and began eating except Sakura. "Sakura, why don't you eat?" Pein asked. Sasori eyed her, never touching any of the food either. He beckoned for Kyoto and she handed him two hot steamed towels; one of which he used on his own hand. Itachi, Madara, and Deidara asked for the same.

"Because one should wait for their host or hostest to tell you to eat three times before eating. It is common table manners," Sakura replied. Pein looked at Sasori.

"Is that why you never eat until someone mentions, Sasori?" Sasori nodded. "Alright, then. Eat. I want both of you to eat before all the food is gone." The two nodded. Sakura turned her chopsticks upside down, then reached for some sushi, a piece of Okonomiyaki, a little Yakitori and two pieces of tofu, then grabbed one bowl of Takikomi gohan. She said a quiet "Itadekimasu" before taking a bite of some sushi, one bite of the Takikomi gohan, a bite of the Okonomiyaaki, one of the Takikomo gohan and so on, all while lifting each serving to her mouth with her free hand cupping the bottom.

"Leader-sama, is there any sake?" Asked Hidan. Pein nodded and lifted a bottle of sake from a rack near him, only for Sakura to put a hand out.

"Danna, it is customary for the youngest to serve the alcohol to the seniors," She said. He nodded, and handed her the sake bottle. She poured the sake into everyones sake glass with her hand staying foward. She then placed the bottle back in the middle earning an amused look from Kisame.

"You don't drink?"

"I never said that."

"Why don't you pour yourself some sake then?"

"Because the one serving the drinks should never pour themselves a drink," Itachi said as he took a sip. "It is customary for a senior to pour the juniors' drink for them." He put his drink down, and continued eating in the same mannor as Sakura. "And as to why Sakura-san and I are eating like this is because it is common curtesy to finish meals at the same time. If any of you learned of table ettiqutets as a child, you may have known this."

"Itachi-san, that was mean," Kisame said. "You shouldn't read other peoples minds while eating." Itachi scoffed.

"Well I never said I was nice," He retorted, and continued eating. "Sakura-san, would you like for me to pour your drink?" A hand reached over to the bottle of sake.

"Allow me, Sakura-san," Said Sasori. Sakura held her sake glass out and Sasori poured the sake into her glass, then they continued eating.

"Oh, Danna?" Sasori, Madara, and Pein looked up making the other members look at them. "P-Pein Danna I mean. Ano, my hair comb....." She held it out to Pein. "Can you put it on for me?" He took it from her hand, and pushed some of her bangs back, then held them in place with the hair comb. "Domo arigato," She thanked with a sweet smile. He nodded and went back to eating. She ate in silence, and once finished with the small piece of Okonimiyaki, she reached for another piece and as she brought it over, she noticed a drop of the sauce falling so she quickly used the Takikomo gohan to catch the drop before it made the table, and once the Okonimiyaki was on her plate, she ate the rice where the sauce dropped. After eating that part, she placed her chopsticks on the Hashi-oki (chopstick rest) and took a sip of sake before she continued eating. Once they were all finished, they placed their chopsticks on the Hashi-oki and sat there to talk a while as the other maids removed the dishes.

"Sakura-chan, you look so kowaii ken kawaii," Konan said. (Kowaii ken kawaii: scary, yet cute.) Sakura smiled.

"Domo arigato, Konan-san," She thanked. Sakura then stood. "If there is anything you wish for me to do such as laundry and cleaning, just inform me and I shall get right to work."

"Why don't you relax, Sakura? You deserve a break once in a while," Zetsu said. Sakura remembered how Pein told her to relax and take a break, bringing back memories of their day together. She looked at the leader. He looked at her. He smirked. She blushed.

"Ah domo arigato demo I must work. Since I'm not in service of being a kunoichi at the moment, I need something to occupy my time. If something doesn't occupy my time, I feel useless and uneeded," She admitted. Sakura then stood and bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to tend to."

"Fine, have it your way," Said Hidan. Sakura went towards the door when a voice called.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Sasori said. Sakura immediatly stilled, "I shall meet you in my room in approximately ten minutes." Sakura pushed the door opened the way she always had-the way Sasori taught her. She entered his room and stared out the window, waiting for Sasori. Not too long later, Sakura felt something around her neck tighten along with a cool gust of air. She kept still as the fingers slid up and down her neck then down her collarbone.

"Sasori no Danna, how was your mission?" She asked softly.

"Very well, my Kugutsu. And how have you been to my comrades?" He replied. "Have you behaved yourself?"

"Hai," She replied. He let his fingers trace small circles on her collarbone as he looked out to where she was looking. A beautiful Cherry Blossom tree was outside, it's pale pink blossoms iluminated in the silver moonlight, a soft breeze tugged some blossoms from their tree and made them dance in the wind before landing on the window sill. Sasori lifted one of the beautiful blossoms and held it between his fingers as Sakura tried not to think about the pain in her abdomen. She felt an arm wrap around her, and leaned into Sasori's chest.

"I absolutly love your kimono," He said. Sakura smiled softly and relaxed more into the red haired man.

"Domo arigato," She thanked. She didn't know why, but she felt safe. Around all of them. She felt like she belonged there. She felt warm. Safe. Calm. Happy.

"I bet you are thinking about my reaction to your week here while I was gone," He said as he stroaked her hair. "According to what I hear from the others, you've done well, followed all rules, were given rewards for your service, and were only punished twice. May I have your reasoning?"

"I..I was raped by Hidan-sama as a punishment because there was no more sake in the base, and he wanted me to leave the base to buy some which would have brought me to defy Leader-sama's orders. While Itachi-sama and Deidara-senpai wanted me to relieve myself, demo that would be going against your orders," She said quietly.

"Hmm....very well," He said. She tensed as he said that, and her heart skipped a beat. _Will I be punished....or will I be rewarded?_ "I understand your position. However, you still disobeyed three members. Even though there is a good resoning," She gasped softly when she felt his hold on her tighten. "It's a lose-lose situation." Sasori's hot breath tickled her neck while his smooth and husky voice sent shivers down her spine. His hands slid up her body and to her soft mounds earning a low moan from Sakura's lips. He put his hand to her cheek so her head was tilted up and she could look at him from the corner of her eye as he kissed the corner of her lip. "I'm afriad I'll have to punish you, my Kugutsu."

"Demo I want a reward too," She whinned. His free hand went to her breast once more where he kneeded the soft mounds earning another enticing moan from his doll.

"I don't know....were you a good girl?" He asked. His tongue slid out and licked the shell of her ear before he kissed down her jaw line and her neck. "Were you a good girl, or a naughty girl?"

"Mmmm.....I was a good girl..." She moaned. He smirked into her neck.

"Are you a naughty girl?" He asked.

"I'll never betray my village," She replied back, remembering he was just using her; manipulating her just like his puppets. All of them were using her. Her vision was blocked, clouded by her lust. He gave a short chuckle as his fingers tugged at her nipples through the fabric of her kimono. Her hands snaked up to Sasori's red hair where she tangled her fingers. She looked up at him. "I may be in your captivity, but I am not your possession."

He smirked again. "Now now my dear. You still entertain me. You are still in my captivity. Therefore, you are _mine_." He kissed her lips and felt her struggle, but of course stop at the second try. Her eyes closed and she placed her hand to his cheek, giving into his kiss. He moved a little so he could lay her down on the floor where his chakra strings wrapped around her hands and legs making them stay on the ground. She groaned.

"Danna.....no..." He smiled at her.

"My Kugutsu, you don't want to be my doll?" He asked, sliding his hand up her leg. "You don't want me to be your master?" She felt him trace circles on her knee and up her theigh, getting close to her panties. He hitched her kimono skirt up slowly, his hands teasingly brushing against her skin and creating goosebumps. "You don't want me to do this to you?" He kissed her ear. "You don't want me to be your danna?" He asked in a tone of voice that made her melt. "Am I a bad danna?" He took one of her hands in his, and kissed the knuckles, brown eyes on hers making her blush softly.

"I-I....gomenasai Sasori no danna," She apolagized. "I-I shouldn've said that." He kissed her fingertips.

"It's quite alright my doll. Now just be a good little girl and cooperate."

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked. "A-a-are you going to..p-punish me...or reward me..?" He put a finger on his chin.

"Hmm....you _have_ been a good girl....but you were also a bad girl," He said outloud. "I only think it's fair if I reward you with a punishment." He smiled sadisticly and maniacly, but Sakura thought it was beautiful. "Yes, I shall do just that." He kissed her neck and down her chest until he reached the v-neck of her kimono. "You shall see what your punishment is." His fingers undid her red obi and he slid it off her. He let his other hand slide up her theigh, hitching the kimono up, and opened the kimono. He slid his hands down her sides before leaving her body where he made her hands remove the fabric;she folded it and left it on the ground. She felt arms snake around her waist, and cold hands on her chest through her bra. Her head fell back onto his shoulder.

"Danna...." She sighed dreamilly. He kissed the corner of her lip.

"Yes my doll?" He asked.

"Thank you," She said and kissed him softly, taking him off guard. He kissed back, however, placing a hand on her cheek while her right hand dug into his hair. With his chakra strings controlling her, he made her slide her free hand up and down her stomach and torso, then down her inner theighs and back up. "Oh...." She moaned softly. When they pulled away, she took his bottom lip between her lips and sucked softly for a second before letting go to see his smirk. Sakura smirked back seductivly that made Sasori's pants feel tighter. She snapped through the chakra strings so she can turn and let her hand run down his chest. When her hand reached his cheek, she kissed him again. "Danna?" She asked against his lips.

"Hn?" He asked.

"I want to be your doll," She said. "I want you to be my danna." He pulled away, made her turn with her back to him once more, and his lips kissed her throat while he reattached stronger chakra strings to her limbs.

"Good. You're my most _favorite_ doll," He murmered and made her hand slide up her body and up to her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as he made her massage the milky globes. He looked at the hickies on her neck. Some were faded, some were darker. Scars were also visable. He instantly pulled away and pushed her to floor. Sakura looked at her danna with a hurt look. Did he not want her anymore? Was his most favorite doll to no use?

"D-danna?" She whimpered. He leaned over her, balanced on his left side while his right hand traced over her body, eyes also tracing. "Danna?" He continued, tracings the soft scar that ran down her chest Hidan had created. She shivered under him as his hand went up her stomach and to her bra. He kept his eyes on her scar as he made her remove the bra, then continued tracing it. Then he traced the scar with his tongue making her moan. He traced the scar on her neck with his tongue as well while he made her hands run over her theighs. He nipped at her neck and she gasped. "D-danna! N-not there..!"

"Shh..my precious doll was tarnished. Someone ruined my beautiful art," He said quietly. "My doll is no longer perfect...." She was scared at his words. _My doll is no longer perfect...he's gonna throw me away since I'm not the perfect doll!_ He looked at her. "Who vandelized my art?" The red head asked.

"H-Hidan-san..?" She said unsurely. He stared at the haunting scars. Sasori kissed her softly before going back down to her neck. "Danna...." She moaned softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly against her skin. She parted her lips to speak, but found herself lost of words so she just nodded. He looked in her eyes and took her hand. Without breaking eye contact, he kissed her fingertips again so intently, she blushed.

"Danna, am I your favorite doll?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied. "Nande, my Kugutsu?"

"Because you are my favorite danna," She replied, closing her eyes. His fingers trailed down her body, as did hers. He spread her legs apart and let his hands run down her inner theighs and to her calfs, then back to her panties. With a flick of his wrist, Sakura's hands were at his shirt. She pulled it up slowly, slipping her hands under his shirt and run up his body. He gave a soft sound as she slid his shirt over his head. A smirk graced his lips when she stared at his body in awe.

"It's quite not as....impressive as some of the other members," He said quietly as she continued running her fingers down his chest and to his abs.

"N-no...." She denied, blushing. _**Wow! What does he mean not as impressive?! He has a body just like Itachi-sama!**_Inner Sakura said. Sasori moved her hands above her head with the chakra strings, and leaned down to kiss her flat stomach. He kissed up her chest, giving her breast a small kiss before continuing up her collarbone, and smooth neck, cheek, and gave a chaste kiss to her lips. She groaned in displeasure when he pulled away, but moaned when his lips clasped around her nipple.

"A-ah...." Her back arched off the floor as he started to softly suck on her nipple. "D-Dannnnnaaaaa....." He switched, his free hand palming the other. He pulled away from the fully erect buds, and went down her body. He moved so he was in between her legs, then lifted one so he could kiss the knee. He gave another kiss up her leg and up her inner theighs. She groaned and tried to move her arms to pull him closer, but cursed when she couldn't.

"Such foul words should never come from such a beauty," He said. He stopped in front of her panties, her smell of her arousal invading his nostrils. Two fingers pushed her panties away to reveal her neither lips. He spread them apart, his eyes taking in her expression. One of his fingers rubbed against her hidden jewl and she moaned loudly in response. The red haired shinobi made her remove her panties, leaving her completely nude to him. His eyes took in everything. He curves. Her scars. Her goosebumps. Everything. The missing nin moved down to her lower areas and exprimented with his new theory.

A finger slid into her core. A moan escaped her lips. Hips lifted off the ground. He thrusted his finger in and out at a slow pace. Then, he added a second and third finger. Sakura felt that overwhelming feeling again, and she tried to thrust her hips foward to meet this small thrusts. Just as she felt herself losing it, and that painful feeling in her lower abdomen begin to melt away, he stopped all movements and removed his fingers.

"N-nani? W-why'd you stop?!" She asked, struggling to get out of his strings.

"Patience, my Kugutsu," He said. The red head leaned down between her legs, where his tongue flicked out and ran over her clit. She moaned loudly.

"Danna!"

He continued, and let his tongue go farther into her wet enterance. He thrusted his tongue in and out while his hands ran up and down her theighs, and his chakra strings made her hands play with her breasts and nipples. She couldn't control it. The more pleasure she felt, the more pain built up in her abdomen. She felt a coil in her stomach. Sasori watched as she tensed, signaling her release. Sasori drank up her essance. He lifted her body as she panted and layed her on her bed covered in red silk.

"W-wow..." She rasped. He smiled at her.

"My doll, we are no where near done yet," He said, and climbed next to her on the bed. The pink haired marionette looked up at her master with tired, lust ful eyes. "I am no where near complete in your punishment." He kissed her neck, and she sighed softly. A groan escaped her lips when she felt her hands move to her legs. Dark eyes watched as the pinkette's fingers entered her own womanhood. Her fingers moved in and out, and she groaned.

"O...ohh....da....danna.......mmmm...." She moaned, closing her eyes. She imagined Sasori was doing it instead of her. She moaned his name with the suffix, and acted as if he was joined with her. All while he watched. Sasori watched as she arched her back, and as she played with her breast. And listened as she moaned his name. All the while, his pants felt tighter and tighter. Finally, the Akatsuki nin made her remove her fingers-much to her displeasure-and strattled her. He leaned down, their chests brushing against eachothers, and placed his lips on hers. Sakura moaned when she felt Sasori's tongue trace her lip, and their tongues danced in a sinful dance.

The red haired ninja made her hands unbutton his pants, then slide it down with his boxers to reveal his manhood standing tall. The puppet master moved her hands so they were on either side of her head, and positioned himself. He entered her, earning a moan of pleasure mixed with pain from the pinkette. The scorpion gripped her hips, slid all the way out, then slowly entered her. He did this a few more times, earning moans from his doll.

"D-Danna! A-ah!" She moaned as he picked up his pace. "Ah! O-oh......ooohhh...mmmm....na...." Every thrust earned a moan from the kunoichi.

"Are you my doll?" He asked her. She nodded. "I can't hear you! Are you my doll?"

'Y-Yes!"

"Am I a good danna?"

"Yes!"

"I want you to scream my name, my Kugutsu no Hana," He said, going faster and harder. She moaned loudly.

"Sasori no Danna!" She screamed and released. He relased a while after her, and watched as she began to drift to sleep. It was almost a shame that he wasn't done yet. Almost.

"Not yet my dear," He said, pulling her onto all fours. She groaned.

"Danna, can't I sleep first?" She groaned. "I'm tired!" He entered her, and leaned over her so he can kiss her neck. His hot breath was felt against her neck and he began thrusting into her.

"Gomenasai my Kugutsu. Not yet," He said. "This is your punishment." He went in faster, his hands moving to her breasts then grabbing her hands.

"A-ha! Nah!" She moaned. "Oh K-Kami-sama! S-Sasori danna! Ahhh!" He continued, a sheen of sweat on both of them. Soon, they released again. He layed next to her to catch his breath, and she was finally allowed to sleep. ....or so she thought. He lifted her onto him earning another groan. He began thrusting up into her.

"Almost my doll," He grunted. She threw her head back, moans escaping her lips. "Almost." He continued, his hands gripping her hips, and hitting her g-spot numerously earning the most beautiful moans. Sakura was on the brink of insanity. The thin line of pleasure and pain was getting thinner and thinner, and she felt she couldn't take it anymore.

"SASORI NO DANNA!" She screamed, releasing once more. This time, at the same time as Sasori. He slid her off and layed her next to him. Her master pulled the crimson silk blanket over them, put an arm around his doll, and layed there with her.

"You have definetly made me quite happy, my doll," He said. She smiled softly and relaxed into him. "Oh, and next time, I should make the room sound proof." Her eyes widened, but she didn't bother say anything and fell asleep with a blush. Sasori smiled to himself, and kissed her before falling asleep next to his most precious doll.

**So, watcha think?? Like it? Review please!!**

**.:Table Manners:.**

(1): One should always clean their hands before dining with a hot steamed towel.

(2): One should wait for their host or hostest to tell you to eat three times before eating. But if you are with one other person or at a resturaunt, the older of you should eat first.

(3): Always say "Itadekimasu" before eating! It means "I humbily recieve."

(4): Women should cup their other hand beneath their serving when using chopsticks when conveying food from dish/bowl to mouth. Men should not do this.

(5): It is customary for the youngest to serve the alcohol to the seniors

(6): When pouring wine or beer, the hand holding the bottle should pour forward, not backward (over the back of the hand) which is considered an insult.

(7): An older person or senior to the one who poured the alcohol is to pour the alcohol to the younger/ junior.

(8): In Japan, If something might drip onto the table while being transferred in the chopsticks, use the bowl of rice in your other hand to catch the liquid. It is important to not allow this liquid to remain, and so the discolored portion of the rice must be eaten. Rice (in a bowl) should remain white if it was served as such.

(9): When taking a break from eating during a meal, one should place one's chopsticks on the chopstick rest (_hashi-oki_) provided. A _hashi-oki_ is usually a ceramic rectangle about four centimeters long, or in some restaurants, a halved wine cork is provided.


	9. Pein Sasori and Madara

**Amaya Akatsuki no Sakura: I am sorry people, but this is NOT a KakuzuSakura chapter. I have no ideas for it. I started it off, but couldn't think of anything else. So I promise I'll have a KakuzuSakura chapter up eventually! But I promise you'll LOVE this chapter!**

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun: Un! We worked really hard on it, too! So enjoy minna-san!**

* * *

Sakura was walking in the halls with a small blush on her face. The other members kept smirking at her as she passed by. Kisame even grabbed her and told her "You better be a good girl, Sakura-_chan_, or your _Dannas_ will _punish_ you." then walked off with a laugh. It had been a day since Sasori had come home, and so far, she was as obediant as possible, and held her tongue. "Hey, Sakura," She saw Hidan walking towards her so she bowed her head. "Kakuzu was looking for you. He said he wants you in his room. Just make sure you don't get in any trouble or Sasori "danna" will punish you."

"Hai," Sakura said witih a blush, and scurried off. She knocked on the door to Kakuzu's room. He opened it. "You requested for me, Kakuzu-sama?"

"Clean up my room while I go turn in a bounty, Sakura," He told her bluntly. "Do my laundry, fix the bed and clean the floor a little." She nodded. "And I better not find anything missing." She gave another nod as he walked out of the room and away, giving her access to his room. Out of all the members, she liked Kakuzu, Pein, and Madara. They didn't comment about what she and Sasori had done, nor mock her. They just went on as if nothing happened. Zetsu didn't say anything, and Itachi only gave her smirks, but she didn't entirely like them. She also liked Kakuzu because his room was the neatest out of the other members. He only had small messes such as an unmade bed and such. Only small things. She entered his room, and closed the door. Just like she thought, the only thing messy was his bed. She walked over to the one person bed and made the bed. It took a mesily five minutes to fold the blankets and fluff the pillows. As she fluffed the pillows, a kunai fell out. Sakura picked up the weapon and eyed it. This one weapon. This one weapon can set her free. Just this one.

She shook her head and moved to put it back. _If I can take out Kisame, I can get free and return home. He's the slowest,_ She thought. _**Then again, he has the best chakra control besides Tobi-kun. Can we really do it?**_ Over the time with the Akatsuki, Inner Sakura mellowed out, much to Sakura's pleasure. _Of course we can. All we need to do is get him when he's not expecting us, and weapon free. Then, we can run. By the time they notice, I'll be halfway home. Plus, the village must have some ANBU out and looking for me. So once I get passed Amegakure, I'm home free._ She gripped the kunai, and turned to the door. She walked to Kisame's room, the kunai hidden in the sleeve of her red bell sleeved yakuta. As she reached the hall to his room, she quietly stepped towards his door, her high heeled zori (like Tsunades) making a quiet tapping sound.

She slowly slid his door open and stared at the blue skinned man's back. His back was to her, and he was asleep. He was the only Akatsuki member in this side of the base that was even around. Leaving him her victim. She stood over him as he rolled over so he lay on his back. Sakura raised the kunai over her head, and aimed for his heart. She let her hands come down. Just as the kunai was going to make contact with Kisame's body, something wrapped around her arm. Her eyes widened. _A-a thread?!_ A thick, black thread wrapped around her arm, and pulled her back to the door and against a mans chest. The door closed, and she felt her heart drop.

"Sakura," The voice said. _**We are so screwed....Kakuzu-sama caught us.**_ Sakura was silent. "Were you planning to _kill_ Kisame?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"....h...hai..." He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her down the hall. Tears leaked down Sakura's cheeks as she was dragged across the hall, passed Zetsu and Pein who were walking by. The two stared blankly, and went into another hallway. Kakuzu threw her into a cell with a bared window and a one person bed. He threw her onto the bed and looked down at her as she layed still, curled up into a ball.

"You tried to kill Kisame. You know I can't let you go without a punishment for that," Kakuzu said. "Stay here. And don't go anywhere." He exited, leaving her alone. She was left in there for two days without food or water. Just as all hope was gone, and she believed they'd leave her there to die a slow and painful death, the door opened revealing Sasori, Pein, and Madara.

"I am very disapointed with you, Sakura," Pein said.

"Trying to _kill_ one of your superiors? Now whats' wrong with you?" Madara asked. "Did you think you'd be free just by killing Kisame?" Sakura stayed in her position in ball against the wall with her arms circling her legs and pushing them against her chest.

"And now you're ignoring your masters?" Sasori added. "Someone is being bad." Sakura looked up at him before looking back down.

"Just leave me alone," She whispered. "Get out and leave me alone!" She was rewarded with a slap by Madara. She whimpered in pain.

"You know we don't like punishing you," Pein said.

"Of course you do. You're fulfilling your sexual needs by seducing me when I really don't want it," She retorted. "You twist the rules just so I can get in trouble and so you have an excuse to fuck me. You've been slipping powders into my drinks and food that makes me feel on cloud nine, or use a genjutsu on me while really, I don't want this. My body's natural reaction to your touches is to burn with desire and lust while I see pigs who need to find another girl to rape. Aah!" Sasori had grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down on the bed.

"Watch your mouth. We haven't slipped anything into your food or drinks so you have no right to accuse us of that."

"You're rapists, kidnappers and murderers!"

"Look dear. It's not rape if all parties willingly participate," Pein snapped.

"It wasn't willingly!"

"Oh yes it was," Madara said. "You and me. You willingly had sex with me you little minx. You were the one who started it."

"And on the balcony when you screamed to the heavens was all you," Pein said. "You were the one who wanted it."

"And my kugutsu, we're ninja. We kill. You kill. So you're a murderer, too. As for kidnappers, that, we're guilty for," Sasori said. "We have never slipped anything into your drink, however." Sakura glared up at him.

"Release me. Konoha's ANBU will find me here, and they'll kill you. Where if you kill me, you have no one to heal Itachi's eyes, no one to heal other members, no one to do your bidding other than those maids to fawn over you like fan girls, no bait for Kyuubi, and no one to fufil your sexual desires. Either way, I'll be rid of you monsters," She whispered.

"That's where you're wrong, girl," Said Madara.

"If you are somehow able to be free, we'll kill your precious Sasuke-kun and take his eyes for Itachi. We can find another medic to heal our members, those other girls do what we say without question, we don't need the Kyuubi right now, and as for the last one, we have five other women here, plus an entire village," Sasori said.

"Plus, we can always get you back. If you were to _die_, however, that's replaceable," Pein continued. "So either way, you're screwed. You might as well accept that. Not everyone can get what they want." She looked away.

"Sasori, let her go," Madara told Sasori. Said red head did so, and they watched as she stayed on her knees and kept her head bowed. She tensed when she felt a blade on her cheek, then travel down to her neck. "You've been more and more naughty. And here I thought the punishment Sasori gave you three days ago would've taught you a lesson. What happened, Sasori?"

"I don't know. She is clearly in a different state of mind," Sasori replied. "She was fine the day I left for my mission. Maybe Deidara or Itachi did something."

"I see. We'll _punish_ them later," Pein muttered, and picked Sakura's head up. "Too bad, Sakura. You've been _really_ bad. So now, you'll have a punishment you _won't_ enjoy." Fear filled her emerald eyes at his words. She knew she should'nt have done it. But she took her chances. Just to experiment. And her experiment just exploded. She gasped when Madara pushed her down onto all fours on the small bed, and as blue chakra strings wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tying her hands behind her back, and keeping her still. Sakura felt a body against her back, and fear struck her. She knew she wouldn't like what would happen next. She just _knew_.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked, noticing the sounds of things shifting. The body above her lowered, and lips were at her ear, sending shivers down her spine as hot breath brushed against her ear, and as locks of hair tickled her nose.

"My dear, we'll be right back. Just stay right here," Madara's deep voice said, and he got off her. She turned her head towards the door to see it open, then close. She was alone for several minutes before the door opened to reveal the three men once again. She felt a cloaked body against her again, and a soft fabric block her eye sight. She tensed and strugged against her bindings as the man continued sheilding her eyes.

"D-dannas?" Sakura stuttered, fear evident in her voice. A soft stroak was felt tracing the small of her back sending shivers up her spine. It sickened her how she felt so emotionally attatched to these men. She hated them so much, yet, she had a soft spot for them.

"Don't worry, dear," She heard Pein's voice.

"Get ready for your punishment," Sasori said. Sakura didn't like his tone of voice. She heard some things moving, then heard an unidentified sound before something made contact with the skin of her back sending a jolt of pain and making her cry out in pain. She heard another crack, and knew what it was. A whip. With another flick of his wrist, Madara made the whip connect with her skin, making a rip in Sakura's kimono and creating an angry red line. He did it numerous times, making her cry out in pain each time.

"A-ah! Itai!" She cried. Tears leaked freely from her eyes which she squeezed shut as Madara continued with her punishment. More searing pain surged through her when she felt a burning liquid drip onto her back and slide down her back. She turned her head and saw it was Pein who was pouring the burning liquid onto her back. What was the hot liquid? Candle wax. He was pouring candle wax on her back, and she couldn't help but cry some more. "Y-yamatte! Gomenasai dannas!"

"Gomenasai, Sakura-chan. Demo you shouldn't have been a bad girl," Sasori said, sitting next to her. He removed her obi, and slid her kimono off. "So now you get a punishment." Once her kimono was off, and she was left only in undergarments, Pein continued with pouring the scorching liquid on her bare skin making her cry out louder. The whip continued it's assult on her skin as well, which added to the pain. However, when she felt a needle going into her skin, she couldn't hold in the scream. Sasori was injecting her with something, and she didn't like it. It burned in her veins, and she lost her breath. The needle kept going in, and she was sure the needle was up to the hilt.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked, trembling. Sasori looked back at her while he continued with his injection.

"Nothing," He said nonchalantly. Once he injected all it's contents, he removed the needle, and licked up the blood that flowed down her arm sending shivers up her spine. Sasori then bit into her skin making it bleed more, so he continued to lick up her blood. She moaned softly, then cried out as the whip made contact once more.

"M-madara no da-danna," She panted out. "Ho-how much more?" Madara looked down at her flustered face that had trails of tears.

"Naze, Sakura-chan? You enjoy this?" He asked. Sakura moaned when she felt Pein let more hot candle wax drip onto her skin. It was painful, yet she found it arousing. She yelped in pain when she felt a kunai slice into her skin. Sasori had decided to bring a weapon into this, and began carving the kanji for his name into her back right on her shoulder. When he finished, he coursed his chakra through it to preserve the carving then wrote his definition of art before preserving it as well.

"Now you're mine," He purred into her ear, and blindly held the kunai out for Pein to grab. Pein carved his own patterns into her skin. It started on her should, and went to her leg. He carved his thoughts on Pain and Peace on her in Hiragana and Kana. Tears leaked freely from her now, but she just stayed in that position. Once Pein finished, he bagan writing his name on her other shoulder blade, then preserved everything.

"Gomenasai dannas..." She whispered. She whimpered when Sasori's hand trailed down her body and to her panty-line. He slowly, torturously removed her panties and purposly let his fingers glide down her legs making her shiver. She groaned in pain as the whip made contact against her skin, cutting close to one of Pein's kana's. Pein growled at Madara.

"Watch where you're whipping her," He snapped. Sakura looked over her shoulder as did Sasori when she felt the whip stop and watched them.

"Mou, gomen ne Pein," Madara apolagized, and kissed Pein. Sakura blushed deeply as Inner Sakura went back to being her old self. The whip slipped from Madara's hands as his hands snaked into Pein's hair while the pierced man's hands tugged harshly on Madara's hair. Sasori pushed the two apart, only to be smacked by Pein. Pein grabbed the red head by his hair.

"Don't do that," He hissed.

"Then shut up and deal with Sakura," Sasori shot back. They stared at eachother for a moment before Sasori kissed his commander. He bit down on Pein's tongue, making him grunt and push him away when Sakura whimpered. Blood was rolling down her back from the whiping's and the carvings her masters gave her. Pein and Sasori stood behind her. "You've made a mess." Madara smirked and began licking up some of the blood, then wiped some off with his hand revealing his name writen across her back in kana about the same size as Sasori and Pein's.

"Now you're ours," He said. He put his hand on the red head's cheek then swiped it, leaving four lines. Sakura cried out when she felt Pein's finger rub along the outside of her womanhood.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?" He asked. "Because you're so wet down here."

"Ngh!" His finger easilly slid into her making her arch her back the best she could in her position. He slid in a second finger, and slowly slid them all the way in up to the third knuckle before sliding it all the way out so the tip brushed against her. He repeated the action numerous times making her groan. She felt someone slide under her and opened her eyes to see Madara under her. Sasori got in front of her and rested all his weight on his left hand while his right stroaked her cheek.

"We're not done with you yet," The redhead said. She felt Madara's hands slide up her stomach, and the cool metal of a kunai sliding down her back starting at her shoulders.

"Mou, you're such a masochist, Sakura-chan," Madara said, watching Pein slide the kunai back into play.

"You like to get punished, don't you?" Sasori asked.

"You like the pain, don't you?" Pein asked. "If the whipping and candle wax got you wet, and the blood flowing down your body made you moan, I wonder what cold metal would do to you." She gasped when she felt the kunai's ring end run down her skin, and stop at her womanhood. Pein's fingers slid out from her, and he let the cool metal of the kunai dip and rub against her nub making her moan loudly and shiver.

"That's more like it," Madara murmered. Pein continued torturing her with the cold weapon, then finally let the ring end slide into her making her scream, moan, and arch her back.

"D-danna!" Madara made her watch him as his hands slid up to Sasori and remove his shirt. (None of them are wearing the cloak.) Sakura felt her energy leave her, but forced herself to stay awake. She watched as Madara's hands roamed Sasori's naked chest. When suddenly, the kunai was removed from her and it was now being used to cut off Madara's shirt. Madara reached up for the kunai from Pein, and let his chest brush against Sakura's making her shiver. When they locked eyes, hers was clouded over with lust. Madara smirked up at Pein who smirked at Sasori who nodded.

"I see someone is enjoying themselves," Pein murmered and kissed her ear as his hands slid down to fondle her breasts earning a beautiful moan. "You like being punished, don't you?" She replied with a moan.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasori murmered and kissed her softly. Sakura groaned and tried to take over and press her tongue against his lips. Sasori refused enterance, and removed his lips from hers to let it barely brush against hers. "You're not in charge, my kugutsu." Sakura felt relief wash over her when he said that. _He's not mad at us!_ He smirked at her. "Let's go slowly, and I promise that we'll try to make your punishment as _painful_ as possible." Her eyes lit up.

"Would you like that, princess?" Asked Madara.

"We'll make it really painful then, my yuuki," (Dear girl/ tender princess) Pein said. Sakura moaned in relief when Sasori's lips were to hers again. He licked her lip for enterance which she granted. But she groaned when he teased her and wouldn't explore her mouth. After a minute of teasing, he finally slipped his tongue in.

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned softly as she felt Madara's teeth dig into her neck and break the skin letting blood flow down her shoulder. Sasori bit down on her tongue and the metallic taste of blood filled both their mouths.

"Such a narcissist," Pein whispered in her ear. His fingers softly rubbed her ear. "Would my yuuki like a piercing just like danna?" Sakura removed her lips from Sasori's to breathe and nodded. "Where do you want it? Kore?" His fingers rubbed the bottom of her ear. "Kore?" His fingers traveled up to her helix. "Kore?" His hands slid to her eyebrow. "Kore?" Her nose. "Kore?" Her lip. "Kore." His fingers slid past her lips and stroaked her tongue. "Kore?" Sakura moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples. "Or kore?" His fingers went to her clit which he rolled between his fingers.

"Right there?" Madara asked. "No no no."

"Hai, you'll ruin my kugutsu with a piercing there," Sasori said. "That's one of her beautiful spots."

"Hai. Her ears," Madara agreed. Pein's fingers went back to her ears.

"How about I give you two? Not too many....yet." She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt a pinch on her ears making her eyes weild up with tears. _No piercing needle! H-he used a senbon?_ Yes. Pein just pushed a senbon through. _It'll get infected!_

"Relax," Pein cooed removing the needle. She felt Madara's lips clasp around her nipple before he bit down making her moan loudly. Then Sasori suckled her neck, and Pein reinserted the needle. Her eyes opened when she heard a zip to see Sasori removing his pants. Her eyes had a new sheen of lust covering them as she watched. Sasori noted her eyesite on him and gave a sexy smirk as he removed them along with his loins. (underwear....lol idk what to call them!!) Pein also removed his remaining clothing, then slid his hands under Sakura's legs to unzip Madara's while Sakura watched until he removed them.

**Snip.**

Pein cut off the chakra ropes letting her free. His hands went to her hips, and he helped her get up on her knees. Madara slid himself into her womanhood making her moan, then pulled her down over him as Sasori moved closer to her letting her take his manhood into her mouth. Madara was still while she softly sucked on Sasori until she screamed when Pein slammed into her without warning. Tears leaked from her eyes, but all three men cooed her by letting their hands run over her body.

Madara leaned his head up to her ear and said sweet nothings in her ear as they began to thrust into her. Sasori grunted as Sakura slowly began teasing his tip. _Even after all that, she can still tease?_ He mused. Sakura's hand rubbed the base of his manhood while she continued, and moaned at the same time.

After several minutes, her body tensed, and she went ragged as she released Sasori to let out a loud moan mixed with a scream. "Da...DANNAS!" She released while the other two continued. Sasori groaned in pain and rubbed his shaft in attempt to relieve himself. He began to tease and play with himself until finally, he released all over Sakura's back with a grunt. Sakura came for a second time before the other two fially released and let her lay down as they removed themselves from her. Madara licked some of Sasori's seed off her back.

"Mmm...you taste good, Sasori," He said with lustful dark eyes. "Maybe next time, it'll be you and me."

"Demo first, we need to bring our little yuuki to bed," Pein said. He lifted Sakura bridal style, and the four disapeared, only to reappear in Madara's room to continue their activities.

* * *

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun: Done! Pursonaly, I think we did an ok job. Don't you think, Ama-chan?**

**Amaya Akatsuki no Sakura: Iie. I think we did a great job.**

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun: Oh well, ikani. Ano, what colour should I make my hair people?? And to the few of you who are wondering who I am, if you read Ama-chan's profile, you'll see we share an account and that I am her twin brother! Im the older one!**

**Amaya Akatsuki no Sakura: Hai, unfortunatly. He helped me with all my other stories and said he deserved to share an account so here you go. Anyway, Aiko-kun needs help picking out a new hair colour. I want him to make it Napalm orange, our older brother said Crimson, and our older brother said Fishbowl Turquoise. So what colour do YOU think he should get? **

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun: Hai hai! You can also give your own colour if you want! But until the next chapter, sayonara minna-san!!!**


	10. Kakuzu

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun: **Hi everyone! It was Ama-chan's bday! (Oct. 4) We haven't been able to update it (and make it up to date) because we...well...**I** broke the computer....BUT ITS FIXED! SO LETS WAIT FOR AMA-CHAN TO COME HERE!! -waits and waits and waits- WE NEED TO SING HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO AMA-CHAN!

**Amaya Akatsuki no Sakura:** Kon'nichiwa minna-san! Osoku narimashita......I mean Sorry I'm late! I've been really busy lately! Anyway, what's up Aiko-kun?

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun:** Maligayan bati! Maligayan bati! Maligayan maligayan! Maligayan bati! Or in English, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you! Korean: Seng il chook ha hamni da~~ Seng il chook ha hamni da~! Sa rang ha nuen Amaya! Seung il chook ha hamni da!! Or in French-

**Amaya Akatsuki no Sakura:** Aiko-kun, I think they get it! Doozo arigatoo.

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun:** Ne, if any of you can sing (type) happy birthday to Ama-chan in YOUR language, you get a cyber-cookie!! That or a cyber hug from MEH! You get to pick!

**Amaya Akatsuki no Panda-Kun:** Gomenasai minna-san, baka da no aniki. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Aiko Akatsuki no Panda-Kun:** Chotto matte! One more quick announcement, minna-san! There is a new poll up on our account so check it out!!

* * *

Sakura was walking through the base. She had finished cleaning up the candle wax in the prisoner's quarters, and cleaned up all but three more rooms in the base. Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu's. Deidara was asleep, so she had two choices. Kisame-the fish she tried to kill. Or Kakuzu-the man who caught her attempt to kill the blue skinned man. She picked Kakuzu. He was less terrifying compared to Kisame, or so she thought. She knocked three times on the door to his room, then slid it open with her foot. Kakuzu's voice rang through the room along with the shower turning on.

"I'm in the shower right now. Clean everything up; the bed, fold my clothes, and clean the floor," He ordered through the door. "The clothes on the bed are to be folded or hanged in the closet. All my weapons better be where they were or else."

"Hai Kakuzu-sama," She replied, picking up some clothes on the floor and placing them in a laundry basket she carried. "Would you like me to wash any clothes?" She asked.

"Hai. All the clothes on the floor and the clothes I'll hand you when I get out," He answered. "And don't touch any okane or any weapons, you hear me? Or I'll rip your heart out."

"Hai Kakuzu-sama," She replied. She continued to pick up the clothes, humming a soft tune along the way. When the clothes were picked up, she went to the bed, placed the clothes on the floor, and neatly fixed the blanket, linings, and fluffed the pillows. Then she began folding the clothes while sitting on the bed. She was so into her work, and into her tune, she hadn't heard the shower turn off, or heard the door open. She turned to put the clothes in the closet in time to see Kakuzu behind her only in a pair of ninja pants. (lol I wrote "ninja panda" at first!) A blush dusted her cheeks as she looked down Kakuzu's masked face, down his chest, and toned abs before looking back up at his face. "Oh, gomenasai Kakuzu-sama," She apolagized, and went around him to put the laundry into his closet then went back to the bed to fix the sheets. As she bent over the bed to fold the corner of one of the edges in, she felt herself pushed onto the bed, and a body was over hers while hands pinned hers down. "Kakuzu-sama, n-nandayo?" She asked, blushing.

"Urusai," He muttered, removing his mask. He pulled her head up by her hair and kissed her. A moan escaped her lips immediatly. Both of pain, and pleasure. His tongue slid past her lips and they entered a sinful dance. After a minute or so, he pulled away and flipped her so she could face him. Thick, black threads wrapped around her wrists and ankles while he began pulling on her clothes. He untied the knot of her _hakama_ and pulled it off, leaving her in her white kimono. "You wear too many clothes," He muttered and began kissing her neck.

"K-Kakuzu-sama...ya...yamatte...!" She begged. "I'm too tired for this..." The threads tightened their grip making her gasp out in pain. _He'll cut off my circulation!_

"Did I say you can talk, Sakura-chan?" He questioned. "I don't think I did." A soft groan escaped her lips when he bit down on her neck. Blood flowed out of it, and she couldn't help but let that groan escelate into a moan. He opened her kimono, then made his threads sit her up so he could remove it before dropping her back onto the bed. Kakuzu pushed one side of her bra down to gain access to her nipple which was slowly hardening. Once his lips clasped over it, however, and he began to suck, mewls of pleasure escaped her lips and it hardened while his free hand tended to the other milky globe.

"Ahh..! Mmm-nya! Kakuzu-sama!" She couldn't help it. Her back arched off the bed making her press herself more into the man above her. He switched sides, his lips making a "pop" sound as he released her nipple. After a minute, he kissed down her torso and dipped his tongue into her navel making her mewl in pleasure. Kakuzu's fingers hooked onto her panties, and he swiftly pulled them off. Her scent envaded his nostrils, making him growl. "Ka...Kakuzu-sama..?" He looked up to see the fear in her eyes mixed with lust. "Wh...what are you gonna do...?" To answer her question, he spread her legs open, and plundged his tongue into her making her moan loudly.

Kakuzu's tongue went deeper with each thrust back inside her warmth. The whole time, Sakura was trying to rip free of the thread's grasp to no prevail. His finger rubbed her clit making her back arch off the bed. Just as she was about to come, he stopped earning an irritated groan from her. His tongue was then replaced by his finger making her cry out. His finger thrusted in slowly, torterously slow.

"Kakuzu-sama! Faster onegai!" She begged. He complied. Soon, he added a second finger. Then a third. Soon, she released, spilling her juices all over his fingers. As she layed panting, the threads pulled her up by the wrists and spread her legs appart before impaling her onto his hardened member. A loud, breathy moan escaped her lips as an outcome. He gripped her hips, and thrusted into her as another loud moan escaped her. He was slow, much to her displeasure. The threads kept her hands behind her back, and pushed her closer so Kakuzu could take her mouth with his. "Damn it Kakuzu! Faster!" She ordered with a snarl. He pushed her off him immediatly so she landed on the other side of the bed. She looked back at him with more fear evident in her eyes, only for him to push her on her fours, and gripped a handfull of her hair and yanked her head back as he slammed into her. He thrusted into her fast and hard, making her gasp in pain, and scratch to get away.

"This fast enough, Sakura?" He grunted while thrusting into her, harder than the last. "Or do you want more?"

"A-ah! Y-yeeeeaaaahhh!!!" She moaned. Kakuzu's fingers dug into her skin, leaving little bruises, and he went ever harder and faster, if possable. He nearly had her screaming with each thrust, and she loved it. "Kakuzu-sama!!" She screamed as she came. After a few more slower thrusts, Kakuzu shivered slightly as he released into her. When he was finished, he got up, and handed her her clothes.

"Get dressed, and get back to work," He told her. She caught her breath and did so. And just as she walked to the door, basket of dirty laundry in hand, she heard Kakuzu say...

"You're a naughty girl." With that, she exited the room.

**

* * *

**

Aiko: Ne, Ama-chan is very depressed....so she won't be updating the stories for a while....I'll be doing them so yeahh.....Her fiancee for her arranged marriage, who was her boyfriend (willing boyfriend) called everything off and dumped her on her way to their date. So I'll be typing the stories for her and it could take a while because she's not ok....gomenasai no doozo arigatoo minna-san.

_**Hakama**_ are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn by only men, but nowadays, women wear it. _Hamaka_ are tied at the waist and fall about to the ankles. Women typically wear the _hamaka_ below the bust line.


	11. Deidara

**Aiko-Kun: Kon'nichiwa OR Konbanwa minna-san! I have read MANY reviews, and while I talked to Ama-chan (who is on her way back from Japan), we agreed on who would be in the next chaputa! We hope you enjoy! Amaya-chan typed the document herself and sent it to me! Also, I'm putting up a Nihongo lesson at the bottom so you guys can learn for your own stories or if you just wanna learn for fun. Also, AMA-CHAN WILL BE HOME TOMORROW TO WATCH THE PACQUIAO FIGHT!!! (Saturday November 14, 2009)**

* * *

Sakura was walking towards Deidara's room, and knocked. "Iwa-sama? I'm here to clean your room," She called. "Iwa-sama?" She opened the door and found it cleaned and empty. She entered to find the artist's clothes in a hamper, and a note on the top of the pile.

_Sakura, I'm at the hot springs. Wash these clothes._

_-Deidara_

Sakura grabbed the clothes, and went to the spot she went to wash all the member's clothes. After all the clothes were done, she brought them to the respected member's room, and went to the leaders. "Pein no danna, Madara no danna?" She called, entering the room.

"Hai?" The two asked, looking up from their work.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Iie," Madara said, and continued working.

"Hai. I want you to go to Deidara," Pein said getting back to work. "It seems as if he's had some problems concerning his health. He's been going to the hotsprings a lot lately, and we had one built so he spends his times there when he's not on a mission. Can you maybe see what the problem is?"

"Hai."

"And Sakura, when you're done, take a day off today," Madara added. "Or while you're helping him, relax and take a break. Take a dip in the spring or something."

"Hai," She answered, bowed and walked out. She went into the minihot spring. Deidara was no where in sight. So she waited for a few minutes when she heard the sliding door open. She turned and immediatly blushed. Deidara stood there in a navy blue robe with a white towel in his hands. He blinked before bowing his head.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan," He greeted.

"K-konbanwa Iwa-sama," She bowed. He walked past her and towards the springs.

"Don't be so formal when we're both going to relax hmm," He said. "You're what? Seventeen? Take a break." She kept her back towards him.

"R-relax?"

"Hai," He looked back at her. "That's why you came, ne?"

"H-hai! I mean...Pein no danna wanted me to come here to help you with any medical problems you may be undergoing."

"I see."

"I-is there any medical histories or concerns from childhood? Did you injure yourself durring a recent mission or anything?" He walked over to her and turned her around.

"Sakura, just _relax_. I just have a sore back hmm. Nothing a massage can't fix," He said. "And I told you to relax hmm. No need for such big words while we're here." He turned back towards the springs and heated the water by tossing a log into the fire and fanned it.

"W...would you like me to give you a massage...?" She asked, turning away from him once more as he reached for the tie to his robe.

"That would be nice hmm. Demo relax first," He answered. "Theres a changing room right there hmm. Put your clothes in, grab a robe and come in the water."

"Hai." She rushed over there and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes, put them next to Deidara's, grabbed a robe and towel, wrapped the robe around herself, and walked out to see Deidara in the water. She sat on the edge and saw Deidara sigh softly in contempt. She couldn't help but stare at his abs. (I'd stare at Deidara's abs too!.)

"Sakura?" She looked up at him to see him staring at her. "Aren't you going to come in hmm?"

"H-hai." They stared at eachother for a while and he made a gesture meaning "well?". She blushed. "Anoo, can you turn around, onegaishimasu?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen, Sakura," He said. "Demo if it'll make you comfortable, fine hmm." He turned away from her, and she slowly removed the robe. It pooled around her ankles, and she slowly went into the water. Once she was sure her breasts were covered by the water, she told him he can look. He turned towards her and leaned back. "See? I won't bite hmm." He then gave a smirk. "Unless you want me to." She blushed and looked away. "Sakura, don't be scared of acting like yourself around me when we're relaxing hmm."

"Fine. Baka kimpatsu," She muttered. He splashed her with water in responce with a frown. They sat there enjoying the silence and eachother's company until Sakura remembered why she was there. "Anoo, do you still want a massage?" He shrugged.

"Sure." He walked towards her and turned around. "Go head, Haruno-sensei." (You call doctors and medics sensei as a sign of respect.) Her hands rested on his shoulders, and she began to softly rub his back. He gave a grunt and she stopped. "No, that feels good," He said. "Keep going." She nodded and continued but a little harder. He gave soft grunts and even softer moans here and there when she'd touch a specific area.

"How does that feel?" She asked him, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Good. Can you get my lower back onegai hmm?" She nodded and did just that making him arch away from her.

"Sepnai, relax," She said soothingly. "You have a knot right here so it'll hurt a little more." He nodded and she did it again. He hissed but stayed still. After a few minutes, she moved back up his spine. She stared at a scar on his back the whole time. "Anoo, how'd you get that scar, senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh. That. I was on a mission to Mizugakure, and the anbu there were able to get me in the back hmm. I killed them right after though," He answered indifferently. "Nande?"

"Just asking..." She did his neck then went back down before stopping. "So, how are you?" She asked as she continued.

"Fine. What about you hmm?"

"Same....I've been busy so the dannas gave me the rest of the day off."

"I know you've been busy, sensei," He answered. "Because you haven't come around for round two hmm." He looked over his shoulder and threw her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Better?"

"Hai doozo," He thanked, backing away. He went back to his spot about five feet away from her and relaxed while watching her. "Doshitano?"

"Betsuni."

"Hmm.....Sakura."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-sigh-Chotto matte kudasai," He sighed. She slowly went over to him. "Chaukseki kudasai hmm," (Sit down please.)

"Chaukseki?"

"On my lap."

"Senpai....y-you're...." He rolled his eyes as she blushed at the mere thought.

"Nani hmm? Then stand there." He then smirked again. "Even though you're missing out on an oppertunity."

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course hmm," He answered, and showed her his hands with the palms up. "My hands make _everything_ feel good." She blushed as the mouthes opened and the tongues licked at eachother as he cupped his hands. "Now turn around hmm." She did so and felt his hands on her shoulders. He did the same thing as she did, and she sighed in contempt. She gasped softly when she felt the mouths on his palms nip at her skin then lick her, but moaned softly when they did it again. He continued in silence as she let out soft sounds every now and then when he touched certian spots. She moaned louder when she felt his fingers glide down her spine then go towards her hips. Sakura leaned against Deidara as his arms wrapped around her and felt him kiss her neck.

"Anoo, did Sasori, Madara-sama, and Pein-sama do this to your back?" He asked her.

"Hai," She said. He traced the carvings and read them.

"Art? Everlasting?" He snorted. "Art is fleeting. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?"

"You should know. Afterall, REAL art is a _bang_ hmm," He said. She blushed as he chuckled. He continued and they were silent once more. The mouths on the artist's hands licked Sakura's back, and when they reached her shoulders, they stoppped momentarly so suckle Sakura's neck.

"Mmm....senpai..." She moaned softly, looking up at him.

"Iie "senpai"....Deidara desu," He told her. "Dei-da-ra. Say it hmm."

"_Deidara_," She purred out. He groaned softly and sucked on her neck.

"Say it again."

"Deidara," She moaned into his ear. He growled softly and nipped her neck as his arms held her closer.

"How could someone so good, be so bad?" He wondered aloud. She turned her head towards him and slid her hands into his hair that was let out of it's tie.

"How could someone so evil, be so sexy?" She shot back. He smirked and kissed up her jawline.

"Checkmate," He replied. The mouths on his hands sucked at the water droplets on her body and licked up towards her chest. She arched her back as his hands played with her breasts giving him the opertunity to kiss her. Their tongues danced as his hands wandered her body. She gasped softly when she felt his member under her hand, and wrapped her fingers around it making him groan. Deidara pulled away to give her air, but she wouldn't let him go. She took his lip between hers and sucked on it for a while before releasing it making him smirk. The blonde male then tensed when Sakura's hand slid up and down his manhood, then moaned softly as she went even slower.

"Deidara-kun ga suki desu," Sakura purred out. As soon as she said that, Deidara turned her around so she strattled him and eyed her body. From where the water's surface at her hips started, up her stomach, up her chest and stopped at her emerald eyes.

"Honto?" He asked.

"Hai," She replied, leaning into him. "Deidara-kun no kawaii." She pecked his lips, then licked them before nipping his neck. He pulled her again and they shared a passionate kiss all while moving towards the edge. Deidara removed his lips from hers long enough to get on the edge and pull her up before their lips were once again joined. The artist's hand roamed the girl's body freely while her hands pulled him closer. After a minute or so she broke the kiss and they stared at eachother.

"How old are you, Deidara?" She suddenly asked.

"Nineteen, nande?" He replied. _Nineteen? __**Woop! Keep the artist! Keep the HOT artist! He's nineteen! Perfect!! Keep him! Keep him! **__Shut up!! __**You KNOW you want him! I mean, LOOK AT HIM!!**_

"Just asking...."

"Uso," He said with a smirk. "You're interested, aren't you hmm?" His smirk grew. "So you _do_ want me."

"Deidara..." He put his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay to want your senpai, Sakura," He said, moving closer. They shared a slower, softer kiss while he slowly pushed her under him. Once her back touched the ground, his hands slid down her body. After breaking _another_ kiss, she watched as he looked over her body. She moaned softly when the mouth on his hand licked her nipple before taking it into it's mouth while he kneaded her breast. Her back arched, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

Deidara kissed down her body until he reached the small patch of pink curls. He looked up at her pleasured expression. And once they made eye contact, he gave a mischevious smile before spreading her legs. His tongue explored the outside surrounding her opening while his free hand's fingers played with her clit. He rolled it between his fingers, and then his hand's tongue flicked at it before going on it full on. Sakura dig her hands clawed at the ground and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. He slid hid finger into her making her arch her back.

He pushed his finger in all the way so the mouth on his palm can lick her womanhood before sliding all the way out, and repeated the action while adding another finger. She began panting and threw her head to the right. When she was about to release, he removed his fingers. She groaned and threw the blonde an irritated, yet pleading look. He merely smirked back. "You're such a good girl. Demo you're such a _bad_ girl." He gave her a sweet kiss on her stomach before crawling up to her. He grabbed her hips, and went to enter her, but she flipped their positions. He inclined himself on his elbows blinked in suprise while she smirked down at him. She leaned down and kissed his abdomen then crawled down to his tip. His eyes went slightly wide. "Sakura, don't you _dare _-mmm...." He threw his head back in bliss and groaned as Sakura took him into her mouth. He hissed as she slowly took him, _torterously _slow. Her hand went fast suddenly making him moan and thrust into her before it went slow again.

Sakura knew he was going to release, so she pulled away. He groaned and glared at her. She gave a mischevious smile in reply. He huffed, and took her head and pushed it onto him. "Mm!" He looked to see her give him a glare, but she continued non the less. This time, when he came, she removed her mouth and he cursed as his seed spilled onto his abs. He grabbed her, and put her under him. He positioned himself, and slowly pushed in. She gave a breathy moan in response. Then, she did something that she never did before. She reached for his hand and held them in hers. He held them down on either side of her head, and began sliding in and out.

He picked up his pace and went even deeper when she proped her legs up against his hips. He hungrilly took her lips in a kiss and continued as she moaned with each thrust. "De-Deidara!" She moaned into their kiss. She felt him pull both his mouth and his hand away making her eyes open to see him pull the threads to his last mouth while he tried to keep his pace. Once the thread was gone, he got back to his position with his hands in hers, and continued. She gasped when the mouth on his chest licked her breast then moaned more. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Heh, say my name, Sakura-chan," He managed to say. She threw her head back.

"DEIDARA!" He groaned her name in responce as she released and let his seed spill into her. Deidara rested his head on her chest for a minute to gain his breath, until she flipped their positions once more. She slid onto him making him moan, and thrust up into her. She felt the tongues on his hands lick and nip at her body, exciting her more. After a while, they came. But was it enough? No. Deidara continued to thrust into her despite his second release making her moan even louder with each thrust. "K-kami-sama!! De-Deidara! Ngh! I-agh-!" She shut her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura...!" He moaned. When she came, she screamed his name. And scremaned something else.

"AISHITERU DEIDARA!" He released and layed with her on top of him. He let her catch her breath, not comprehending what she had just said. _Matte! Did she just say..?_ He then realized what she said. _Did she..did she say...?_

"Sakura?" He looked up to see her asleep. He lifted her up, grabed their clothes, and appeared in his room. He layed her on his bed, layed down next to her, and kissed her forehead, whispering "I love you, too." _We all do....._

**

* * *

**

Amaya: IM BACKK! YOSH! Anyway, WHAT'D YA THINK?! GOOD DRAMA? I decided to make this not JUST oneshots, but to add some drama and some other stuff like tuning in on Konoha and stuffs like that! So, what do ya thinks gonna happen?? Review please!!

**.:Nihongo Lesson:.**

[We decided to teach you Japanese for your own fics, or if you just want to learn for fun or something.]

**xXSufixs and NamesXx**

_[When speaking to another, we do not use "anata" or "you" because using "you" would make it seem as if you were better or superior to someone. So instead, we say the person's name.]_

_Example:_

Girl to boy: Shi-kun wa hansamu desu ne! (You're handsome. Lit.: Shi is handsome.)

Boy to Girl: Doozo arigatoo. Kioko-chan wa kawaii desu ne! (Thank you. You are cute. Lit. Thank you. Kioko is cute.)

_[It is very common for people ages 13 and up to use the last name of another instead of the given name.]_

_Example:_

Girl to Boy: Yanmada-kun wa hansamu desu ne! (Lit. Yanmada is handsome.)

Boy to Girl: Doozo arigato. Asa-chan wa kawaii desu ne. (Lit. Asa is cute.)

**_-Bows-_**

_[Boys and girls bow differntly.]_

Boys: Keep arms to your sides-but relaxed, and bow from the waist up with the back straight. Some girls use this method though.

Girls: Interlock the hands/fingers so the hands are linked in front of you, and bow from the waist up with back straight.

AND REMEMBER: do NOT attempt to make eye contact! It's sort of like a sign of disrespect!! Also, the deeper the bow, the more respectful it is!!!

**.:I and Me:.**

_[Boys and girls have different ways of saying I and me.]_ Boys use BOKU [BOW-KOO], while girls use WATASHI [WAH-TA-SHE]. Girls who use BOKU instead are considered tomboyish. Also, the word WATAKUSHI [WAH-TA-KOO-SHE] is used by everyone if wanted to be used formally like in a conversation concerning work.

_Example:_

Sensei: Ohayou minna-san. Hajimemashoo. Sakka ga suki ka? _(OH-HI-YOU GO-ZAI-MAS ME-NAH-SAN. HA-JEE-MEM-AH-SHOE. SAH-KA-GA-SKII-KA? Lit. means "Good morning everyone. Let's begin. Who likes soccer?")_

Boy: Boku. Sakka ga suki desu.

Girl: Watashi. Sakka ga suki desu.

**ILLNESSES**

In Japan, it is REALLY common to see people wearing medical masks over their faces because they're sick. The Japanese are very modest people and don't wish to spread their own sickness to others. So as a tip, if you're going to Japan, and you're sick, wear a mask.

**.:I Like... and I love...:.**

_[I like. The words "I love you" are rarely used because it's such a powerful phrase. Instead, we use "I like..." and "I really like..." to take the place of "I love you."]_

[object/person] ga suki desu. Pronounced [object/person]-ga skii dess. The GA is soft and immediatly after the object or name of person. Instead of SOO-KEY, its SKII, and instead of DESS-YOU, it's DESS. Lit. means "I Like..."

[object/person] ga daisuki desu. Pronounced [object/person]-ga dye skii dess. The GA is still soft, and it's the same except you add DAI pronounced DYE meaning very much.

Example:

Boy to Girl: Yanmada-kun ga suki desu.

Girl to Boy: Asa-kun ga daisuki desu.

**Your turn**

If you have any specific thing you'd like to know about the Japanese culture or language or writing system, tell us and in the next chapter, we'll talk about it and describe it to you while we go over


	12. Itachi

**Aiko: Minna-san, I have some big news! AMAYA-CHAN IS BACK!!!**

**Amaya: YOSH! DAIJABOU DESU! (I'm ok!) I am OUT of the hospital and I'm back to my level of normality! As a reward for all of you WONDERFUL reviewers that I LOVE OH SO FREACKING MUCH, I am taking ALL REQUESTS FOR LEMONS FOR THIS STORY!!!**

**Aiko: You mean..?**

**Amaya: HAI! ****ANY**** lemon pairings, threesomes, foursomes, yaoi and even yuri and even multiple parther are welcome! I owe it all to you guys dattebayo!**

**Aiko: So that means..? :D**

**Amaya: It means....THIS STORY WILL HAVE ****A LOT**** OF CHAPTERS!!! Any specific groupings? Tell me in a review and I shall make a lemon and dedicate each chapter to the reviewer(s) who pick the grouping! In other words; I will NEVER deny a coupling in this story! (As long as it's an AkatsukiXSakura grouping)**

**Aiko: YATTA!**

**Both: So READ AND REVIEW OUR LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**Itachi: Playing with Fire**

Sakura awoke in a bed and sat up. She went to get out, but a hand grabbed her arm and tugged her close. She blushed when she saw Deidara looking at her with tired blue eyes.

"Where are you going hmm?" He questioned. "It's your day off today." She layed back down on her side and he pulled her close. "Just sit back and sleep today hmm."

"I can't," Sakura said. "I have a debt to repay to Kisame-sama..."

"You're off the clock. You don't have to do anything and you don't have to call him sama hmm." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Doozo...for caring for me....but I have to." He released her and she put her clothes on (Deidara brought their clothes in his room earlier.) then she walked over to Kisame's room. She knocked three times, then heard him say "Come in", which she did. She bowed to him as he sat up in his bed. "Hoshigaki-sama, I'd like to apolagize."

"Apolagize? Doshite?" He asked, confused.

"The other day, while you were asleep, I attempted to kill you. Kakuzu-sama stopped me before I could and repremanded me...." She started. "And I only think it's fair if you condem me to a fitting punishment."

"Really now?" Kisame asked. "What do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

"I..I...don't know," She said. "Maybe I can...be your personal servant for the day...?"

"Hmm...and it's your day off," He thought aloud. "You won't get paid."

"I know," She said. Kisame nodded.

"Fine. I want you to bring me dinner. Tell the others that I'll be here instead of joining them." She nodded and left the room. When she got to the kitchen, she asked one of the other servants for Kisame's meal, thanked them, told the others Kisame wouldn't be joining them, and hurried to his room. She kneeled on the floor and watched as he ate. Her stomach growled, and he ignored it. Kisame merely ate his meal in silence. And she watched. Finaly, when he was almost done, he handed her the chopsticks and food. "Eat it. You're really skinny," He said. She thanked him and began like she hasen't eaten in days. Which was partially true. She was starving. It was his turn to watch as she stuffed herself with food. Once she finished, he pointed to the door. She went to the kitchen, washed his dishes, then re-entered his room.

"Anything else?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"I want a snack before bed."

"What kind?"

"Something sweet and juicy." She nodded and walked towards the door only to be shoved against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"K-Kisame-sama?"She whimpered in pain as he began kissing her neck.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" He murmered as he continued.

"Y-you're hurting me..." He nibbled on her collarbone making her moan. He continued nibbling her collarbone, licking at times.

"Oh? Well too bad," He said and kissed up her jaw. He tipped her head back and kissed her. She shook her head in attempt to get him to stop.

"Mm! Kisame-sama yamatte! Please stop!" She begged. _I can't keep doing this! I'm already too tired! I've reached my limit!_

"Quiet, Sakura-chan." He said, his tongue entering her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers, and his hand ran down her spine, she gave in knowing that she wouldn't win anyway. His hands tugged at her clothes and carefully pulled them off, letting them pool around her. He pulled away and held her at arms length. He turned her around to see how she looked and tsked. "I've seen better.." He muttered. "But you'll do." He pulled her close and joined their lips in another kiss. It was rougher this time.

His hands roamed her body, touching everywhere he could. After a minute or so, his hands linked under her legs and he pulled her against him. In responce to feeling the slowly growing buldge in his pants, she rubbed against him with a moan making him grunt. Kisame layed her on the bed and kissed down her neck where he sucked leaving even more hickeys on her neck, before kissing down her chest and letting his tongue circle the bud centered on her breast. She gasped softly and let her hand rest over her other breast in attempt to make herself enejoy even more of what was going on. Kisame wouldn't let that happen, seeing as how it was a punishment, and pinned her hand down onto the bed.

He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could making tears leak from her eyes when his sharp teeth scratched against her sensative skin, breaking the skin.

"K-Kisame-sama..!" She whimpered. He began sucking making her mewls of pleasure a little louder. He switched to give the other the same treatment and felt her free hand run through his dark blue locks. He sat up and she shivered feeling the cold air make contact with the saliva on her breast as he took the time to slowly remove his shirt. Once that and his trousers were removed, he layed back on top of her. Kisame kissed down her flat stomach and gave a chaste kiss to her hip before removing her panties with his teeth making her blush. Afterwards, he kissed the inside of her theighs while his long fingers slowly slid into her enterance oh so slowly. She tried to push against him, to get him all the way in faster, but he held her down. He watched her expression as he slid his fingers in and out in a tortureously slow manner.

"Stop it, Sakura," He ordered, seeing how she tried to make him go faster by pushing against him. He held her down and removed his fingers.

"Gomenasai..." She whimpered. He slid his fingers-coated with her sweet juices-over his length and positioned it at her enterance. He planted his hands down next to her head and slammed into her making her gasp in shock. He had been so slow and so soft. She haden't expected his sudden movement! Kisame rammed into her harder than the last, grunting each time. His black eyes looking down at her lustful-yet pained-emerald ones. He kept his eyes on hers, even as she closed her eyes, a bright blush covering her cheeks and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Her hands clawed at the bedsheets and she held in her loud moans, letting soft, quieter ones escape her lips.

Her hands then wrapped around Kisame's neck while her long legs around his waist. She felt her release comming soon. She began to see bluridly, and she felt hot all over. She knew it. Just a little more, and she's be pushed off the edge. Just one more and-

It never came. At the very last moment, Kisame pulled himself out and stroaked himself until his seed spilled onto her chest. Her eyes went wide when she felt him get nearer towards her then closed them knowing what was to come. He continued stroaking and let some of his seed fall onto her forehead and lips. She opened her eyes when he finished and groaned.

"Sorry Kitty. Punishment, not reward. Just a quickie. I have a mission," He grunted heading towards the shower. (In Japan, taking a shower before and directly after sex is like...mandatory. It's because of personal hygene.) "You should shower. You best hurry. Itachi-san is going to take you into town so you could buy anything you may need." She nodded and hurridly put on her kimono and left towards her room. She took a very quick shower, wincing in disgust seeing the blood and the pearly white coated to her theighs get washed away. She washed her hair, then quickly changed into a red shirt over her black fishnet, and her pink medical skirt then brushed her choppy cut pink hair.

"I don't want to go through that again.." She whispered. She got out to see Itachi laying on the bed in nothing but a pair of black pants and ninja shoes. She blushed seeing his sixpack, and he smirked in reply. "Uchiha-sama..." She bowed.

"Sakura. Don't be so formal on your day off. Call me Itachi," He said silkily. He put his hand out and took her hand. He layed her down next to him, and he watched with amused sharingan eyes as she sat there, clearly uncomfortable with the deadly Uchiha so close. "Why so tense, Sakura?" He whispered hotly into her ear, his hand tracing her sides.

"N-nothing Uchi-Uchiha-sama," She stuttered, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Are you scared of me?" He whispered.

"No." She felt proud she didn't stutter.

"You should be," He answered, looking into her eyes, his hands still stroaking her side. She closed her eyes immediatly.

"I tho...thought that...we were going into town..?" She said. Itachi chuckled and sat up to put on a black shirt.

"That, we are. Come." He put a hand out for her and helped her up off the bed. He opened the door for her and closed it after them. They left the base and entered the town which was slowly darkening, and Sakura followed the Uchiha around town. He stopped in front of a store. "You may buy any clothes you may wish. But buy enough for two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"Because. In the case you were to get dirty, you'll have extra clothes. Or in the scenario that you are let free, you are allowed to keep any of your belongings that we have given to you as a gift," Itachi explained, looking at a navy blue cloak in the store. "Go ahead and buy anything you may need. Intamites, toiletries, or regular clothes; just pick whatever serves your fancy." She nodded and looked through the store. Itachi went off to the men's side and looked at some clothes he could use for everyday training.

_This is our chance..! We could run!_ Sakura thought to herself. _They're not gaurding me. I can ran and-_

_**No, Sakura!**_ Inner Sakura denied. _**We can't leave!**_

_Are you insane?! We can't stay here with these criminals! We can't keep letting them rape us!_

_**Sakura, we can't just leave them! We owe it to them!**_

___For what? Raping us!_

_**Think; Why would they treat us so well? Why didn't they kill us? Why are they treating us like we're something special!**_ Sakura stayed silent and began browsing, silently admitting defeat. Soon, Itachi returned with a couple of clothes folded in his arms.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and showed him the clothes she picked out. He nodded and they went to the register. Without even waiting for the cashier to speak, Itachi put a stack of money on the table. "This should be enough to cover all of this." The cashier-eyes wide in shock at the large sum of money-nodded and bowed numerously to Itachi. He placed the clothing and other items into a scroll which he put in his pocket and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder to lead her out. "Would you like to eat?"

"This late?" She asked, motioning to the darkened sky. "Plus, I thought you've already eaten dinner."

"Nope. I have yet to eat. I wasn't exactly in the mood to eat what they were serving tonight. And since you're off duty, that means Konan made supper," Itachi answered. "So would you like to have dinner with me?" _That sounds like a proposal to have a date..._ Sakura thought.

"Sure..."

"Alright. What do you feel like eating?"

"Something sweet..?" She suggested. He nodded.

"Me too. Well there's plenty of sweets at the base. So I'll order some food to go." They stopped at a resturaunt to order their food, then poofed back to the base in silence. "Why don't we eat in the privacy in my room? So we aren't disturbed by any of the others?" She smiled and noddded. He chuckled and lead her to his room. She looked around for the blue skined man to find him gone.

"A-ano, Kisame-san doko desu ka?" _Um, where is...?_

"Hmm? He's on a mission," Itachi said, putting the food down on the table in his room. Sakura sat down and watched as Itachi put out the plates. Once all the food was out, they broke apart their chopsticks saying "Itadekiamasu" and began eating.

"This is really good, Uchiha-san," Sakura said.

"Yes, I come there often whenever Konan-san cooks. She is an alright subsitute as a chef, but I'd prefer to eat out durring those days," He said. It was silent once more. And suprisingly, Itachi broke the silence. "Haruno-san, how do you feel being kept with us?"

"Nani? What do you mean..?"

"How do you feel knowing that you'll be with us until you have no use? Or knowing that any time, you'll be killed by one of us and that you will not be able to see Naruto-kun or the rest of your friends and village?" He asked, setting his chopsticks down to take a sip of tea. She thought about it for a moment. "I do not mean to ruin our dinner. I am just curious to hear from your point of view."

"Daijabou, Uchiha-san," _It's okay._ She said softly. "Well, I'm saddened at the fact that I may not see Naruto-kun for a long time, but I know that I'll see him eventually. I know that the member's won't simply kill me one day."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because. I'm of some use to your leader...For some insane reason, your leader has found a use for me. Either as a maid, or a companion for lust and stress release, I have no clue. But I know that if I were of no use to him, then I would've been dead a long bit ago."

"How do you fair knowing that you're just being used?" A small, sad smile came to her face.

"I am just happy to know I am of some use to someone," She said. "Back in the village, I felt as if my occupations were limited. I would either continue as a kunoichi and end up dying, or I'd be a medic at the hospital. But as I continue living with you all, I feel...almost contempt and happy that I'm here...I feel as if I am os use...that people could need me for something. And I feel like I have more opertunities. Plus you lot keep me busy and keep my company." She hesitated what she was about to say. "And I feel as though...I've bridged a bond with some members." She looked at Itachi. "And beginning to form a bridge with you like I wish to."

"You wish to bridge a bond with me? For what reason? Bonds are meant to be broken. You're playing with fire."

"That may be so. But you've captivated me. Your history, your abilities, your kekkei genkai. I've had so many limits on how high my knowlage can go, reading only from books. Being here with you, however, I believe that I'd have a chance of learning more about the Sharingan. There is no limitations when the object of your admiration is right there...right in front of you.." Itachi looked in her eyes.

"I understand your viewpoint. That is a very well mannored and educated responce, Haruno-san," He said. "However, why would I allow you to examine my Sharingan? In the case where you are allowed to go free, how will we know you will not give the information concerning my Sharingan to enimies? And why would I want to make a bond with someone of the likes of you?"

"You want me to know about your Sharingan," She said. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me to learn so I can heal your eyes. You've been teasing me, taunting me so I would do it. You're going blind, aren't you?" He closed his eyes, meaning yes. "And you know that in order to heal your eyes, I would need to study the Sharingan."

"And as for the bond you wish to create?" Sakura moved closer to Itachi and placed her hand over his.

"You wish for a companion. You're lonely..." She whispered. "I can see it in your eyes. You want somebody to hold onto. You want somebody to look up to you." Itachi's Sharingan eyes watched her as she moved closer towards him. Their faces were only inches apart. Finally, she joined their lips in a soft kiss. He responded to it, and when they pulled away, Itachi looked at her.

"You're playing with fire," He said, his voice deep. His crimson eyes bore into her emerald ones which were clouded over.

"Then let me get burned," The pink haired woman whispered, her hand stroaking his cheek. He closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal beautiful onyx orbs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he tipped his head slightly for better access. His tongue licked her lips, asking for enterance which she granted. Their tongues danced sinfully and Itachi managed to get her on his lap with her legs in between his. After a minute or so, Sakura shifted so she strattled his lap. Her pale hands ran through his long black hair, making the elastic band for his pony tail slide out and letting his silky long hair fall. Itachi removed his lips from hers to kiss her neck. Sakura tilted her head up so he could get better access to her silky skin.

He softly sucked on her pulse making her sigh in content. His hands slid down her sides and followed down her legs. There, he pulled her even closer to him so their bodies were flush against eachother. Sakura closed her eyes as a blush dusted her cheeks. His hands slid up her shirt and her fishnet undershirt, and his cool fingers ghosted over the small of her back. Then, he slid her shirt up over her head as she removed his own black shirt leaving them both in fishnets. Itachi looked down at her and smirked.

"I really like your outfit right now," He said. Her fishnet had a black breast-top that covered her bra and was strappless. And her light pink medical skirt showed her silky smooth legs. Sakura looked down at Itachi as he continued kissing her collarbone. Sakura moaned softly as he continued, then, she smirked. She rose her hand behind Itachi to reveal a sharp kunai aimed at his back. She used her other hand to gently pull Itachi's chin up so he can join their lips once more. As they shared a passionate kiss, she brought the kunai towards his neck. Apon feeling the sharp kunai's point against his neck, Itachi pulled away and looked at her with Sharingan eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned. Sakura gave him a glare that rivaled his own.

"Shut up Uchiha," She hissed. He rose a brow.

"Put it down," He ordered. Sakura smirked.

"I don't that's for you to decide," She answered. She used the kunai to cut off his fishnet shirt then threw the weapon somewhere behind her. She then began nipping at his neck making him sigh. Her hands roamed his chest and over his abs as a soft groan escaped him. Itachi removed her spandez and panties leaving her in her skirt and slid his own pants off. Sakura eyed his hardening member hungerly. Her eyes darkened with lust and a smirk played at her lips.

"Get on your knees," He ordered her. Her gaze instantly went up to his eyes.

"Nani?"

"You heard me."

"You're playing with fire," She said, her glare reappearing. "If you want a companion, then play nice." Her eyes widened as she was slammed onto the floor. Itachi hovered over her, his Sharingan blazing, glaring into her soul.

"No, _you're_ playing with fire," He hissed. "You're being _very_ naughty, Sakura-san. I'm afraid a punishment is in order." Sakura pushed him so she was on top.

"I think it's the other way around, _Itachi_," She purred his name out and grinded against his member making him hold back a moan. "You don't make the rules tonight. _I_ do." He flipped her over again, forcing her hands down using some chakra.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. She smirked up at him.

"Yeah. I make the rules tonight." A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Fiesty. You need a punishment, Naughty Girl."

"Bring it on, Uchiha." He kissed her hungrilly, his hands roaming her body. Sakura moaned loudly into his mouth and grinded her hips against his. He pulled away to kiss, lick and suck her neck, then moved down to her chest. There, he eyed her clothes breasts.

"Thirty-eight C," He asked, studying them. She nodded. He removed her fishnet and bra to reveal her milky globes. He softly kneeded them both making Sakura blush deeply and mewl in pleasure. Itachi felt his erection harden hearing it. He felt her nipples harden beneath the palm of his hand and dipped his head down to take one in his mouth.

"Ahh! Ita-ahh!" She moaned, throwing her head to the side. He began sucking on one as his other hand kneeded her breast. He then released her with a pop to switch sides. Sakura moved against him, digging her fingers in his hair. Itachi against released her breast and kissed her forehead before he went down her legs. He lifted her leg and kissed and nipped at her theigh making her gasp softly. He kissed down towards her warmth. He could smell her arousal and it made him even harder than before. He removedher skirt and pushed his finger into her opening. Sakura let a moan escape her lips as he began pumping them in and out. He added a second and third finger making her writhe in ecstacy. He removed his fingers and immediatly replaced them with his tongue. She nearly screamed.

He licked the outside of her womanhood, then used his finger to play with her clit making her pant and moan. His tongue pressed into her and he began thrusting his tongue in and out. He let his hands go up to her breasts where he masagged them, driving her wild.

"Ngh I-Itachi-sama!" She cried. He groaned hearing the lust dripping from her voice.

"How bad do you want me?" He questioned, sucking on her clit.

"Really bad!"

"Are you naughty?" He questioned.

"Yes!"

"How naughty?"

"Very naughty!" He continued sucking on her clit until he felt her nearing her release.

"How bad do you want me again?"

"Itachi!" She whinned. "Please! Do me now!" He crawled over her and kissed her nose.

"Very well." He lined his member up with her enterance and pushed himself in making her groan. A sexy moan escaped the raven's lips as he did so and his eyes closed in pleasure. He gave a pleasurable shiver as her hands lay lightly on his arms. He then slid all the way out with the tip barely inside, before slowly sliding back in. She groaned and let one arm lay over her eyes.

"Faster!" She begged. He kept his slow pace, forcing himself to go slowly. After two minutes or so of this, he slowly picked up the pace. And within another minute... _Forget this! I cannot keep this pace much longer!_ He gripped her hips and Sakura knew what was comming. She immediatly gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He gave her a smirk and slammed into her making her give a throaty moan. He began thrusting into her faster and harder. It drove Sakura wild. A moan, a whimper, a cry. Every thrust brought a new sound. Their eyes met eachothers in heated passion, and Itachi let his own moans and grunts escape his lips.

"Itaaachi-saama!" She moaned. Itachi watched how her breasts moved with each thrust and he couldn't help but moan.

"Sa-Sakura.."

"Ita-itachi-sama..!" She moaned. "I-I'm coming..!"

"Ngh me t-too," He groaned. She saw blurridly, and cried out Itachi's name as she came. Itachi came at the same time and shot his seed deep into her. After a minute or so of the two catching their breaths, layed her onto his bed and layed with her. Itachi kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sleep," He whispered. But she was already asleep. He closed his eyes, and swore he heard her whisper something. He blew it off, and went to sleep. Unknown to him, the pinkette just whispered some important words.

"I love you, Itachi-sama..."

**Amaya and Aiko: DONNNNE!**

**Aiko: Watcha think?**

**Amaya: Good? Bad? If you have any ideas for groupings, tell us please!**


	13. Hidan again? Wait, Mrs Who!

**Amaya:Hi everyone. I read through my emails and the messages I was sent by so many people. I have recieved over 200 messages from people since I posted that note. And I think everyone is right. I shouldn't stop just because some people are ignorant or arrogant. SO what if they don't like how I write? Right? To see the full note I have, please see the last chapter of Yakuza Boys and Cherry Blossoms. So as a gift to everyone, I have this long awaited chapter for you all! T****his chapter was requested by naoman16. Sorry, but I couldn't put in ALL of the things you wanted. **

Emerald eyes fluttered open as sunlight spilled over pale skin.

"Are you awake, hime?" Murmered a male voice. Sakura "mhmm'd" in responce. The male rolled over her, his forehead on hers, his eyes boring into her own. "Where were you last night, hime?" Sakura blushed as she remembered.

"With Hidan-san," She replied. The male above her closed his eyes.

"And what did you do?" He asked softly.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura continued washing the plates and chopsticks that had recently been used for her captives' dinner. Her neck ached, and she felt sweaty. All members had eaten far more than ever, eating everything as if there would be none left in the next minute. Except for the "Dead partners". They were gone for the past week on a mission._

_In all honesty, Sakura felt safer since they were gone. It was quiter, serene, almost. Why they were gone? She knew, not. Pein had told her the Akatsuki pairs would split into different regions to keep suspitions down. Perhaps they were getting settled in their new abode? Would this mean she could be left free?_

_She soon finished, and left to Konan's chamber. The moment she entered the darkened room lit only with a candle near the bed, she was gently pushed against the wall by a strong, yet petite form. Lips brushed against her neck and up to her ear._

_"My my, I feel I'm ready for dessert, Sakura-chan," purred the voice of the blue haired angel. Sakura pushed Konan away._

_"Not tonight, Konan-sama," Sakura sighed tiredly. "I need to use your bath." Konan gave a frown which Sakura barely saw in the darkness. "I just want to relax right now..."_

_"Gomen ne, my shower is broken," Konan answered as she sat on her bed. "Use Hidan's. His room is next door, as you should know." Sakura thanked her and headed to the silver haired man's unoccupied room. She turned on the shower water and let it heat up as she peeled her clothes from her thin body. She entered the shower and began cleaning her body._

_'It's been a while since I've been touched...' She thought to herself. She was glad that none had touched her for the past three days, but she also missed it. She longed for someone's touch. To feel smooth fingertips brush over her skin. To feel lips kissing her body. She missed it all. Sakura felt a wetness that wasn't caused by the shower. She reached down and felt the area with her fingers before analyzing them. A clear substance coatd her fingers and caused a bridge to form when she spread her digits apart._

_Sakura sat on the floor of the shower and softly touched her sacred area. She explored herself, and played with her clit. She took a sharp intake in breath at the feel. She was more excited than she thought. But you can't blame her. 'I've been in a house with the sexiest guys and girl imaginable. So of course I'd feel this way.' Sakura thought as she continued to play with herself._

_Finally, she slid a single digit into herself. She softly moaned, and closed her eyes in blis as a blush softly dusted her cheeks. She imagined another person's hand instead of her own. A _pale_ hand. The hand of a man with _silver_ hair._

_"Hidan..." She softly moaned, hoping no one would hear her cries of desire. Perhaps she should've gone with Konan. Sakura continued playing with herself until she acheived orgasm. She draped a towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom to find Hidan shirtless next to the bed. _

_His magenta eyes wandered over her, and hers did the same. He hungrilly watched as droplets of water slid down her body. But what caught his eye, were her long legs. The towel was short and barely covered her torso up. If it were even a inch shorter, he'd see _everything_. A smirk graced his lips._

_"Heh, I see you missed me pinky," He teased. "But don't worry, I have an hour or so before my next mission, seriously."_

_"I didn't," Sakura denied, blushing._

_"It didn't _sound_ like it," He replied. "I heard everything. Why the hell were you in my shower?"_

_"Mine and Konan's are broken, so she said to use yours," Sakura answered. "I forgot my clothes in my room..." Hidan was in front of her in a single stride, and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"Y-You heard everything..?"_

_"Everything." Hidan chuckled at her blush. "It's alright, whore. I thought it was hot, seriously." Sakura then glared at him and pushed him a way. She put her hands on her hips._

_"Call me a whore _one_more time, asshole," Sakura said. "Go on, I dare you."_

_"_Whore._" Sakura pulled her arm back and punched hidan in the stomach. He didn't expect the punch to be that hard, but it was enough to have him gasp for air and step back. He glared at her. "Your chakra seal is cracking."_

_"Nope, Pein-sama is letting me slowly get my chakra back because I've proven loyalty to him," She replied with a sneer. "That isn't even a _**hundredth **_of my strength. With my chakra and my strength, I can break this entire base with a single punch."_

_"That's hot," Hidan said, moving closer. Sakura noticed the bulge in his pants get bigger, and she couldn't help but look down at it. "Really hot." Hidan backed her into the wall, smirking at her. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you hard tonight, seriously."_

_Hidan immediately attacked her lips, being the dominant one, and tore off her towel. Sakura moaned loudly as he roughly grabbed her breasts. She stepped towards him, trying to move forward but he slammed her back into the wall. She attempted to push him away and step forward, but he continued to push her back to the wall. Finally, he got fed up with it and hooked her legs around him and pushed her against the wall._

_Sakrua gasped as he did so. It felt so...wrong. But at the same time, she didn't care. She knew he'd have his way anyway. If she wanted her way, she could have gone to Deidara or Pein. If she wanted to be the receiver, then Sasori, Itachi and Hidan would definitely be the ones to go to. And maybe Kisame...then again, she didn't really want to go through Kisame again._

_Hidan bit down on her neck making tears gather in her eyes. He continued to play with her breasts though as he sucked the blood from her neck wound he inflicted. One hand trailed down to her core where he circled around. He teased her which made her tense and buck her hips. Finally, his finger entered her womanhood, and he quickly thrusted in and out. Her face turned red as she bucked her hips into him. He added another finger and thrusted them into her at a rough uneven pace._

_"Agh!" She came quickly with a cry. She looked at Hidan who threw her on the bed behind him. He sat in front of her and went between her legs to lick her wet folds. She moaned in pleasure feeling the wet lithe muscle press against her core and arched her back. Hidan grabbed her breasts in both hands as he ministrated her clitorous. She panted heavilly as he continued teasing her body._

_"Hidan, hurry up!" She grunted out, smacking the back of his head. He growled and pulled his pants down past his hips to reveal his erection. Without warning, he thrusted into her making her hiss. Sakura forced herself to get used to his thrusts, and eventually found herself moaning and feeling fire thoughout her body._

_Hidan came soon, but continued. Once she came, she shoved Hidan off her. Only he kept going. "Get off Hidan!" He thrusted harder into her, ignoring her. He came again, groaning. He reached down and played with her clit making her buck her hips. After, Hidan turned her over on her hands and knees then stood over her. She moaned when he entered her again, throwing her headback, nearly headbutting Hidan._

_The Akatsuki member gripped her hips, causing bruises to form on her hips. Then, he thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace. Her eyesite blurred, and she felt liquid fire gathering in her pelvis and legs. She shut her emerald eyes as her cheeks burned red. With a hard buck, they both came with cries. He pulled out of her, grabbing her by the hair and layed beneath her, sliding her on top of his member._

_Sakura gasped as pain shot through her lower regions. That was too much. He held her waist and pulled her up and down, groaning each time. She planted her hands next to his head and picked up the pace. She moaned, digging her nails into the bedspread. After a couple thrusts, she straightened up so Hidan could take over, digging her hands in her pink hair._

_"A-ah! Hi-Hidan!" Hidan cursed, mumbling something similar to "You...whore...seriously...whore.." He came again, and turned her away from him and thrusted more._

_"S-stop!" She cried, pain filling her lower regions. "T-too much! No more-agh!" Hidan ignored her and continued to thrust up into her. Sakura had no idea if she'd be able to handle another orgasm. The lines between pain and pleasure blurred together into one. Sakura felt insane. Her mind was just...crazy. Perhaps she would go insane?_

_Her heart beat faster and faster, her breathing more rugged. Her stomach clenched and unclenched, and sweat beaded down her body. "AGHH!" She came as she cried out. Hidan panted to himself and tossed her off him, ignoring her as she fell to the ground below him. She got up and spat at him. "Jerk." She walked to his bathroom, towel in hand. "Get me something to wear in my room." And she disapeared. Hidan rolled his eyes and got up then left to her room._

_-30 minutes later-_

_"HIDAN!" Sakura shouted in anger. On the bed was a yellow-orange kimono that was really short and stopped mid-upper theigh. _

_-Outside the base-_

_Hidan smirked to himself as Kakuzu eyed him suspiciously._

_-Back with Sakura-_

_She exited Hidan's room and headed towards Pein's office when someone grabbed her arm from behind. "You're staying in my room tonight, princess." He murmered in her ear. "You're off for the day. Come with me." He then pulled Sakura out of the base and into town..._

Now:

"Well now, you don't need to deal with Hidan or any of those sex addicts." Sakura blushed as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Isn't that right, future Mrs..."

-In Konoha-

"Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at Shizune. Her eyes bags under them, and her hair was slightly disheveled.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Perhaps we should invade Rain now."

"Why? We need Sakura. Without her, that will fail! We don't have many medic nins, so this will fail!" Tsunade shouted, angry. Shizune glared.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. But we cannot freeze everything just because of Sakura. We need to move now! I'm sorry again, but I'm sending the fleet to go now." Tsunade glared, but waved her off.

"Fine. But if any shinobi die or are in pain, it'll be on your concious Shizune," Tsunade said and turned away.

**GASP! Sakura's getting married? Who? When? WHY? I don't even know what's going on! Or do I? ;) Who do you think the lucky guy is? Who do you think he SHOULD be?**


	14. Final Chapter: Tying up loose strings

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Naughty Girl! Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit busy with fundraising for the Japan earthquake! But the long-waited wait is finally over! Without further ado, here is the next (and last) chapter!**

* * *

I was quiet.

The world seemed to be at peace; only animals spoke amongst themselves. Birds told their tales and nursed their young, deer and gazelle grazed upon lush green grass and rabbits hopped along the ground in search of a meal.

But it lasted for just a moment.

An explosion shattered the quiet serenity of the forest. Birds scattered from the area, cawing and screeching as they took flight. Animals hid deep within the forest in dear. A giant plume of smoke and dust billowed into the air in the shape of a mushroom and fell from the bright blue sky, trees coming along with them. Fifteen figures darted off in different directions of the infiltrated building, all in search of the same thing.

Tears trailed down one ninja's tanned cheeks before a black sleeve wiped it away, bright blue orbs shinning with determination and ambition glowed as the owner of said eyes ran through the many halls of what was known as the Akatsuki Base.

He and his squad of the remaining Konoha 12 plus the sensei and Sai had spent weeks searching for their current mark. They postponed their surprise attack on the village of Rain just to search for their last member; Sakura.

They had sent her ahead to scout the area with her teammate, Ino. They were going to travel into Amegakure, scope out their security, then come back. When they didn't come back, they grew worried. When Ino returned, bloodied, beaten and alone, they _were_ worried. They canceled the raid, instead opting to recon the area in search of the Hokage's apprentice. They expected her to be back, but she never returned.

There was no word of her for two years.

No evidence of her ever there.

No witness seeing her.

And it terrified them all.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A male's voice bellowed, echoing throughout the entire building. He stopped, tearing open a door, only to find it empty. He continued to the next, door still ajar, and tore that one open too.

Inside, sat Hoshigaki Kisame, sitting in a chair facing the door, sword planted to the ground with his right arm resting atop it's hilt and lips pulled into a terrifying grin. "Well, if it isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriiki! What a pleasure, you really saved us the trouble of capturing you."

Glaring, Naruto stood straight, hands fisted tightly. "Where is Sakura-chan?" He demanded, voice raising slightly, but otherwise low. "Tell me where she is you bastard!"

Quick to move, Naruto ducked in time to dodge a kick to the back of his head from the infamous Uchiha Itachi. "Naruto-kun, so nice to see you. Please refrain from speaking in such manner," He said in monotone, half of his cloak unbuttoned with his left hand resting on it.

"NARUTO!" A voice screeched in terror. Naruto looked up sharply. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled back a pained "SAKURA!" Naruto created several shadow clones to keep the two Akatsuki busy while he ran towards the screaming voice. "Sakura, is that you?" He cried, his tears once again rolling down his cheeks. "Sakura!"

The last remaining member of squad seven had been missing for two years. She went missing-kidnapped by those monsters known as the Akatsuki. And he wanted her back.

He burst through a wall where the voice had come from, only to see a clearly shaken Hinata. "Hinata-chan! What happened?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Did you find her?"

Nodding, Hinata pointed to a staircase leading into what seemed a basement. "S-she's in th-there! I can't really Fe-feel her chakra, but it's enough that I-I-I know s-she's there." Thanking her, Naruto ran down the stairs and shoved open the heavy steel-enforced door. His head was on the swivel, eyes darting back and forth in the dark dungeon. He smelled the scent of a candle and heard the rattling of chains; he followed it, ignoring the sounds of people fighting-explosions, weapons clashing, and the legendary Lightning Blade that echoed every now and then.

He then smelled it-Sakura's perfume. It was faint, but he still smelled it. A smile greeted his face and he hurried towards the newly spotted flame, running to get to the target of his affection. "Sakura-chan! We've come to save..." He froze in place, eyes wide and body tense.

Limply, Sakura's body hung from a set of chains that were wrapped tightly around her wrists, bolted to the ceiling. Her head hung slack against her chest, and blood, gashes and bruises covered her body along with many white substances staining her face and clothing, her hair was cut short and choppy as well as stained with dark brown blood and chalky white substances. The scent of blood, sex and decay filled his nostrils suddenly in large waves that scent his stomach lurching.

"Sa...Sakura-chan..?" He whimpered, moving closer to the hanging body. The oil lamp on the ground beside her flickered, giving him a better view of the beaten girl. She wore her usual medic's uniform but it was beyond repair. It was torn, muddied, blood-stained. "Sakura-chan?" He shook her shoulders, but her head lolled backwards, her left eye was a disgusting purple-black color and half-way closed while the other was rolled back towards the back of her head.

Naruto let the tears run freely as he touched her cheek.

It was cold to the touch.

"Sakura-chan, now isn't the time to play," He said, nudging the girl's hanging frame. Her body swayed gently, chains groaning in protest against the movement and rattling. His golden brows furrowed as the sound of the Akatsuki leader ordering a retreat reached his ears. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction, then Hinata's voice explaining his whereabouts, but he kept his eyes on Sakura. "Sakura-chan..."

He fell to his knees, teary eyes still looking at the corpse of his last remaining best friend and teammate, other than Kakashi. His hands fell limp on either side of him as his mouth remained open in shock.

Footsteps.

A gasp.

More footsteps.

A chorus of wails of pain and sorrow.

A hand on his shoulder.

His brain didn't register it all. He just stared at the corpse. "Naruto," He glanced towards his sensei who had his hand on him. Kakashi's masked face was filled with sorry and heartbreak. He had let of his teammates down once again for he had let her die. "...let's go..."

Shino broke off the chains that held the kunoichi's body and Kakashi caught the body before she hit the ground. "Rigger Mortis hasn't set in yet, so they killed her recently..." He informed, carrying out the body. "We need to move on...Tsunade-sama won't like this..."

Many tears continued to leak. Some were from Naruto. Some from Hinata and Ino. And even some from Kakashi.

The cherry blossom finally withered away.

* * *

The sky cried tears of remorse. Ino stepped from her house, dressed in a black yakuta, headband around her neck and crutches beneath her arms. She walked, mother and father on either side of her towards the funeral site. It had been nearly a week since they found Sakura; Ino and several others had been injured-she broke her left leg.-during that battle in the quest to find her.

_Sakura wouldn't want me to cry..._ She convinced herself. After several more minutes, they arrived at the burial sight. They sat down and went on with the funeral. Sadly, Ino glanced over to Naruto. He was stone faced, posture stiff and a trail of tears glistening on his cheeks. Hinata stood beside him, squeezing his hand in a reassuring way, but she too had been crying.

Glancing towards the front of the ceremony, her teal eyes landed on the Hokage and the Kazekage. Tsunade had taken her apprentice's death horribly; she refused to drink any sake and did all her paperwork (signs she was depressed) and both her and Shizune caught her crying in her office for hours. Gaara, stone-faced as he was, had his pain and sorrow in his sea foam green orbs.

He had grown close to Sakura-she had nursed him back to health when he came down with a deadly sickness and she had helped the village when a virus spread through the village. He respected her greatly, and even requested that the pinkette stay in Sunagakure to become his assistant as well as lead medic at the hospital. Tsunade was hesitant, but Sakura agreed to go.

She was supposed to join him in Sunagakure after that mission.

But now, she was dead.

Ino stifled a sob; she choked back the tears and walked towards her former best friend and rival's grave, Baby's Breath flowers clutched tightly in one hand, and a crimson red ribbon in the other. Shikamaru, who stood in front of her, laid down his flowers-roses-and lightly touched the picture frame baring her photograph. It was of her when she turned Chunin. She looked so serious, so respected.

Like a true kunoichi.

Shikamaru stepped away, glancing at Ino sadly for a brief moment, before stepping back into the crowd. Ino's lip quivered as childhood memories of her and her best friend popped into her mind.

Memories of picking flowers.

Memories of Sakura's tears.

Memories of bullies.

Memories of the red ribbon.

The tears fell freely as Ino approached the grave. She set down the Baby's Breath, eyes lingering over the picture of her best friend. Beside that, several pictures of Sakura and her friends were standing. There were pictures of her and Sakura as kids, Sakura's parents and their daughter, Kakashi and Sakura, and one of Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. The one that nearly made her cry her eyes out?

Team Seven: Before and After

On either sides of her large portrait, was a picture of Team Seven. On the left was the team pictures taken after the graduation exams. On top of that picture was the words "My One, My All, My Love, My Team". The picture on the right side was of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. The words "Not the Worst, Defiantly the Best" were scrawled in Sakura's writing at the top.

The blonde placed the ribbon on the grave, then weighed it down using one of the memorial stones (A/N: Stones that have writing from friends/loved ones with words of love or R. I. P's on them. They're usually used by teenagers/kids to put on grave sights for people who died) her friends made. "You're a beautiful flower, Sakura... definitely more beautiful than a Cosmos," She said, voice quivering. She let out a sob. "I just wish...you didn't wither away right after you bloomed!" She gently touched the picture for a brief moment before walking towards her last surviving team mates. Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino..." She pulled him close for a hug, crying into his chest, while Chouji looked down to his feet. The funeral commenced for a while, everyone cried, spoke and gave their offerings. When it was over, the entire village mourned at home. Even Gaara and his siblings mourned in their hotel rooms.

* * *

Deidara walked down the halls of the new Akatsuki base. His posture was slacked, ocean blue orbs ringed with black circles symbolizing his lack of sleep, and his hair was all put into a ponytail, a hairstyle he rarely ever used. His Akatsuki cloak was not on, leaving him in a black mesh shirt and black pants with a white sash around his waist, trailing in the back.

He was tired; he had just finished a mission with Sasori. The puppeteer hated waiting and wanted to finish the mission as fast as possible so he was forced to move quickly, faster than usual. Faster than when he was with Tobi. A groan escaped his lips as he remembered the orange haired twit known as his partner. But then he smirked remembering why he was partnered with Sasori for the last mission; let's just say Tobi _accidentally _ate some of Deidara's exploding clay in the form of a tiny fly. Boy, would Sakura be pissed if-

A sigh escaped Deidara's lips. He really missed Sakura. He hated the outcome of what had happened three years ago. It pained him every time he thought about her, thus resulting in sleepless nights. That was why he had dark bags beneath his usually bright eyes which were now dim.

He _really_ missed Sakura.

Grunting, the blonde pushed open the doors to his room. After a quick glance around the room, he went directly to his dresser in search of his sleeping yakuta, then snatched a towel from his other dresser. Quickly, Deidara strode down the halls towards their private hot springs and shut the door violently.

He really hated being in the Akatsuki.

But he really loved the hot springs.

He released his golden locks from it's ponytail and searched the shelves for a clean towel. The door opened, he spared a simple glance at the new arrival-Sasori-and nodded before continuing to strip. Sasori began stripping as well, then, with towels around their waists, they entered the hot spring. They relaxed easily, heating up the water when necessary, and shared a conversation on something other than art.

After several minutes, the door opened. Both turned their heads to look over at the new arrival. Deidara smirked. "Ah, Aka-chan, just who I wanted to see, yeah." He raised his right hand, fingers turned downwards, and moved his hand back and forth in a beckoning gesture. "Come pretty Aka-chan. Come join us, yeah."

The yakuta clad girl holding a wooden tray holding two glasses and a bottle of sake hesitated, but walked over. Growling in impatience and annoyance, Sasori let chakra strings attach to her limbs. He forced her to walk faster. When she reached the edge of the springs, Deidara climbed out, not bothered by his nakedness. Aka-chan, as she was deemed, blushed and attempted to hide her pink face away as he took the tray away and placed it on the ground. He clucked his tongue and released her waist length hair from it's messy bun. "This just won't do."

Sasori climbed out as well and removed her obi, forcing her to turn into his embrace.

"S-Sasori-danna! Deidara-danna!"

He held her right hand in his, Deidara doing the same with the left and both began removing her yakuta. "Neither will this." Once naked, both men eased her into the water.

"I need to get to Leader-sama," She complained as the red head began washing her hair. Both men ignored her complaints and went on with their baths. Sometime during the bath, Aka-chan was placed into the lap of Sasori, facing him. Flustered when she felt his manhood brushing against her entrance, she attempted to get out. Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her down, succeeding in encasing his hardened member in her warmth. "Unh..." She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

Sasori smirked and moved her up and down. "Good girl," He murmured with a soft moan. Deidara moved behind her and positioned himself. Sasori saw this and lifted her higher so he almost escaped the confines of her womanhood, then pulled her down roughly so she landed on the arsonist's own member. She cried out loudly, bordering a scream, and gripped Sasori's shoulders tightly.

"Very good girl," Deidara moaned, biting into her neck while the mouths on his tongues played with her breasts.

Moans of pleasure echoed through the hot springs.

Words of passion were shared between the three as they climaxed as one over and over again.

Just one thing kept playing through the two men's mind.

Sakura.

One question was repeated in their minds, and when they made eye-contact, they both thought the same thing.

Was their decision best?

* * *

Pein and Madara were having a conversation in their office. All of the Akatsuki members were on missions on that particular day and none were due back for the new few days. It was rather quiet.

Too quiet.

As if whatever holy deity above Pein had heard his suspicions, a loud wail began to surface. Cursing, Pein glanced at Madara. The Uchiha smirked and pointed towards the door. A silent message was relayed through his Sharingan eyes.

_It's your turn._

Sighing in annoyance, the secondary leader stood up and walked through the halls until he reached one room. The room was plain white with a baby girl laying on the twin sized bed and toys littering the floor. Pein picked up the crying girl, eyes revealing a hint of worry.

"Umeko, why are you crying?"

The toddler wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I miss Mommy," She cried. "I had a bad dweam." Pein pat her back, scowling slightly. This is what he was reduced to. A parent taking care of a little child belonging to a certain pinkette. He tensed up at the thought of her. Had he really done the right thing? Maybe it would have been best to leave the child with her mother when the body was taken back. Surely, one of her former friends wouldn't have minded taking care of their fallen teammate's child, right?

But no, he took the child with him.

And it wasn't his child.

Pein laid the child back on the bed once her sobs were reduced to slight shivers and sniffles. "How many times have we gone over this, Umeko? What have I told you every time you said this?"

Umeko, the pretty four year old girl lowered her eyes in sadness. "What about daddy..?" Pein shook his head.

"He's still on a mission. He will be back soon." Umeko nodded and slipped into a light slumber; Pein took the chance and left the room towards his office. There, the sound of a light moan reached his highly train ears. His eyes lit up in anticipation as he pushed the door open.

Sprawled over his desk was the beautiful mini-kimono clad woman the members deemed "Aka-chan", Madara above her, kissing her neck and pulling her robes open. In the blink of an eye, Pein was on the other side of the desk, capturing the woman's lips. Her kimono was his favorite; it was black with red trimmings and crimson red clouds-it was fashioned like the Akatsuki cloak.

Without a word to exchange, the men and woman began a night of passion.

Heated Kisses.

Sensual Touches.

Sweet Nothings and Meaningless Promises.

* * *

Kisses were exchanged heatedly. The room grew hot and musky, sweat began to form off the two bodies in the room. Both female. The floor beneath the two bodies was littered with clothes and weapons.

A moan.

The blue haired origami user let out a loud cry of pleasure, fingers yanking on the dominant's hair as her womanhood was licked by the latter. "A-agh! No..no-more...! I'm...unh..."

Another orgasm.

Konan lay panting beneath her dominant as she pulled herself up to lay above her. Konan's golden eyes looked lustfully into the ones above her. She smiled lightly.

"I thought I was supposed to be punishing _you_," Konan teased lightly, pushing the girl beneath her. They shared another kiss, Konan's hands teasing the younger girl's body. She would make her bend and give in. She would be sure of that.

The door opened. "Well well well! Someone's being a naughty little girl." Glancing up, they spotted the rest of the Akatsuki. All were dressed in their usual outfits worn beneath the Akatsuki cloak. And all held lust-filled stares. "Is Aka-chan being a bad girl? What would Umeko-chan think if she found out about this?" Questioned the shark-like man known as Kisame, his tone teasing.

"I think we'll have to do something about this," Kakuzu muttered, stepping closer.

The nine men and blue haired woman pleasured the girl all night long. For hours, way into the morning, they all had their way with the girl until they were too soar to move. Aka-chan welcomed it all with open arms, taking her "punishment" like the "good girl" she was. When they finished, they began replacing their clothing. Aka-chan kept her danna close though.

"You wouldn't kill me, right?" She asked Sasori, her bright green eyes pleading with his. Sasori smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Of course not, my Kugutsu," He said. "As long as you're a good girl, everything will be fine. Now, get up and get ready. We have things to do today, love."

Smiling, Aka-chan dressed and left to tend to the child of Akatsuki. She entered the room of the young Umeko who was playing with little puppets Sasori had made her and taught her to use. "Umeko-chan," She called, smiling at the little girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Umeko turned. She was quiet, emerald eyes registering the woman before her.

When she registered who it was, Umeko dropped the puppet and ran into Aka-chan's awaiting arms. Laughing, Aka-chan brought her into the kitchen to prepare the dinner for Akatsuki. The Mother-figure listened to everything Umeko talked about, a smiling adorning her features. When dinner came, she set the table and the Akatsuki began eating.

The entire dinner, Umeko and Aka-chan were giggling through dinner. It sent the Akatsuki members on edge. Annoyed with all the giggle, Hidan demanded answers. In response, Umeko pointed to her own food. All the Akatsuki glanced at their meals warily.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three sec-

**BOOM!**

Aka-chan and Umeko burst into spasms of laughter, pointing at the food covered Akatsuki.

Everyone glared at the two girls. When questioned (quite angrily, I might add), Aka-chan smiled and said, "It seems I've figured out who it is." Nodding to the now shy girl, Umeko held up her palms to reveal a thin line across it. It opened to reveal a mouth.

All eyes went towards the slightly pale Deidara. He sighed and finished the rest of his nearly destroyed meal. Finally, he finished his food and put the plate away. He walked towards Aka-chan and casually yanked her up by the arm, pulling her out of the room. As they reached his room, he locked the door and shoved her onto the bed.

"It seems I have to punish you now," He said huskily, kissing her.

"What for?" She questioned with a light smirk as he removed her black and red Akatsuki kimono.

He kissed her once again, then pulled away to look into her bright emerald eyes. He smiled and dug his nose into her short pink hair. A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard banging on his door and Sasori snarling "Give me back my wife!"

"For being a Naughty Girl, _Sakura_." He replied.

* * *

**The End**

**Ahahahahaha so that's the final chapter! It was really serious in the beginning then it sorta turned comedic in the end. So I hope you liked it. ****And if you didn't quite get it:**

**Sakura was Aka-chan.**

**Umeko is Sakura and Deidara's daughter.**

**Sakura is Sasori's wife.**

**Confusing? Yes.**

**So, I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 3 revised and FAQs

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again everyone! Aiko and Amaya here to let you guys know we've finally gone back and revised chapter 3 which is where Itachi and Deidara have their experience with Sakura. We hope you guys go check it out and like the revisions. We spent over a month working on everything, so please review!_

_We'd also like if you guys would check out our other stories. So far we've got:_

_Pinky Bruiser: A DeidaraxSakura where a heartbroken and unhappy Sakura is thrown into a world of teenage intoxication, delinquency, drama and roller derby to help rebuild her life and find her true self happiness after a series of unfortunate events in her previous town._

_Imagine Me Without You: A SasoriXSakura where Sakura has a secret affair/attraction with her boss, Sasori, while battling her schizophrenia and her husband, Naruto's, possible affair, after the loss of her child and a close friend._

_The Great Escape: A KankuroXSakura where Sakura transfers to Suna to assist with their medical program and take on a Gennin team of her own after feeling unnecessary and overworked in Konoha._

_The Making of Legends: Bishamon's Warrior: A DeidaraXSakuraXSasoriXPein where Sakura has been assassinated by Karin under orders of someone in Konoha, then revived by the (also revived) Akatsuki. She discovers interesting secrets about not only herself but of Konoha, the Uchiha Clan and several other people you couldn't even imagine._

_._

_._

_._

_We'd really appreciate it if you guys would check it out! Please leave a review for chapter 3 if you can!_

_**Story questions!**_

_**Okay so this story had a lot of questions asked. Unfortunately we deleted the original chapter that had the answers to the confusion so we'll answer them here!**_

_**Sakura was not killed. She was replaced with a substitution girl. When we rewrite that part, there will be a better explanation.**_

_**Sasori and Sakura did get married. However, they did not have a traditional service. Instead they filled out the paperwork to officiate their relationship with one another.**_

_**The child in the story is Deidara's daughter.**_

_**After marrying getting married, she stopped being their "property", but now became an active member. She does, however continue to sleep with them as they are technically her husbands and wife.**_

_**Ino was at attacked by the Akatsuki the day they took Sakura. They were on a mission together but the Akatsuki decided to just take Sakura.**_

_**So we hope this cleared up some confusion! Please review!**_


End file.
